On The DL
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: A story about what happens to Danny and Lindsay after Snow Day. Rated to be on the safe side.
1. Danny's POV

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing, if I did Flack and Danny would have more shirtless scenes. drool Okay everyone regain composure and read the story!

I know this smell. I hate it, and to me it symbolizes death and sadness. First it was Louie, and then it was Flack, and now me. At least I am awake that's a good sign. I force my eyes open and take in my surroundings. There are multiple machines all beeping out a different rhythm. Flack and Stella are both asleep in the two chairs. I look down to see a bandages hand; I hope I didn't hurt it worse when I fix it. It also hurts to breathe, and I know they broke my ribs when they kicked me.

"Hey sleepy heads, wake up." Stella jolts up with the brightest smile.

"Oh Danny your finally awake. How do you feel?"

"A little sore, but I could be worse."

"Flack wake up!" Stella's says kicking him.

"Stell! I was having the best dream." Flack says annoyingly.

"Was it the one with the cheerleaders and the birthday?"

"Dan-o you're awake, and no it was not unfortunately." Flack said

"Do I want to know?" Stella asked uncomfortably.

"No" both Flack and I say at the same time.

"How's Adam?" I ask.

"He's okay; he has some cuts and bruises, and an infection where they burnt him." Flack says. "They gave him some antibiotics, but they needed to keep you overnight for observation."

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well what the last thing you remember?" Stella asked

"Well you and Mon-Lindsay came storming in, and then Lindsay helped me down and over to the EMT. I don't remember anything after that." I said

"Well Lindsay came in and filled out your paperwork, and when Stella and I got here she was gone. The doctors told us that they had put you on some pretty heavy drugs to help you sleep."

"How long have I been out?"

"About seventeen hours. You got taken hostage at about 9:30 a.m., and we got you out at 4:30. p.m..." Stella said.

"Okay, how long have you all been here?"

"About three hours. Mac and Peyton came and hour after we got here yesterday and took over. And when we got here this morning Sid and Hawkes had taken there place. We are taking you home as soon as they release you." Stella said

"Detective Messer, it's nice to see you awake. Can I check you out real quick?" the nurse asked. The nurse looked Danny over, and gave him care instructions for when he got home. Stella and Flack then took him home.

Tell me what you guys think. It's my first D/L fanfic so hopefully it's good. R&R


	2. Lindsay's POV

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. tear**

**A lot of you asked where the D/L interaction was, and this chapter is just Lindsay, but the next chapter is both of them. I was just trying to tell what happened after Lindsay went to Danny.**

* * *

I know I shouldn't be here. I need to be at the hospital with Danny, but I just can't do it. I feel to guilty, it was supposed to be me at that crime scene. When I heard about the hostage situation my heart stopped beating. I sped all the way to the warehouse from the lab. Good thing I am a cop or I would have gotten a ticket. Flack was in the middle of a negotiation when I got there.

"How are they?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"All four are still alive, but other than that I don't know." I nodded. "He'll be okay Linds, he is a strong guy, and he won't give up easily." Flack said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know" I said choking up. The swat gave me a Kevlar vest, and told me that I could go in with them. I knew Flack was doing that for my sanity, and I was so thankful. We seemed to be waiting for hours, when in reality it was only two. Flack and I were talking when we heard shots fired. Flack went straight into swat mode, while I stood in shock. I said a quick prayer for God to bring out our boys and then went in. We saw Adam first. He was beaten and bruised, but he looked like he would be just fine. When we saw Danny, both Flack and I knew he was in bad shape.

"Danny," I said breathing a sigh of relief that he was alive.

"Lindsay." I went over and helped him down and into the ambulance.

"I am going with him Flack." I said as the EMT doors shut the doors and drove off. On the way to the hospital they gave Danny some pain medication that helped him to sleep. Once at the hospital Danny went to an exam room, while I filled out all the paperwork. I gave them Flack's cell number to call when he got to a room.

* * *

I don't remember driving home or falling asleep, but I do remember Stella knocking on my door two hours later. The moment I saw her I collapsed and started crying. Stella hugged me while we made our way to my couch.

"What happened," Stella asked, once the tears subsided.

"Danny was in a hostage situation."

"I knew that, I meant what happened the night before the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Flack saw you two leaving together, and then Danny shows up for you shift, with out telling Mac."

"Oh you mean that." I said shyly.

"Yeah that night," Stella said laughing.

"Well Danny asked if I wanted to watch the game, so we went back to his apartment. After the game we decided to play some pool, and we were doing shots."

"Of what?"

"Tequila, so I on my last shot of pool, and Danny bet I couldn't make it. I say a $100 says I do. Well I make it, and he says that he can't pay until payday. I tell him no, and then we kissed. One thing led to another, and we ended up sleeping on the pool table."

"Finally!" Stella squealed. Both of us burst into a fit of laughter.

"I couldn't stay at the hospital Stell; I had to get out of there. I can't face him knowing it was my fault he was there."

"It's okay. You don't have to see him, but you need to know that it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I still feel guilty." Stell and I talked till around eleven, when she decided we should both get to sleep. We hugged goodbye and I fell into bed without even bothering to change. I didn't wake up until the next morning there was a knock on my door.

* * *

**Okay there it is. Lindsay's point of view. I hope you all liked it! Please R&R, the more I get the quicker I update.**


	3. Escaping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything still. But if I did we would have more D/L interaction like last weeks!

* * *

"Guys, I can get there on my own." Danny said walking up the stairs to his apartment.

"Just shut up and lean on me." Flack said taking Danny's arm. Stella and Flack were taking Danny home after he had been discharged.

"The doctor said to help you get up, and then stay with you for a few days, so you don't have to move." Stella said unlocking Danny's door.

"And if I have to go to the bathroom?" Danny asked smirking.

"Then we will get you a cup." Flack replied with a shrug.

"Flack that is the nasty thing you have said today!" Stella said swatting his arm. Once inside Danny got settled, and Flack and Stella went to get lunch.

_"Wonder why Montana didn't come see me. I hope she's not having second thoughts."_ Danny thought.

* * *

Lindsay awoke to a knocking on her door. _"When did I fall asleep?"_ She wondered. She opened the door to see a bandaged Danny standing there.

"Danny" Lindsay said in shock.

"Hey Lindsay, can I come in?" Lindsay opened the door and stepped aside allowing Danny to come in.

"How did you get here?" Lindsay asked

"Cab"

"I didn't think you would be able to leave."

"I'm not supposed to, Stella and Flack went to get lunch."

"Danny" Lindsay said getting out her phone.

"Lindsay, wait give me five minutes and then you can call them."

"Fine"

"I had to come see you, and make sure you weren't rethinking or regretting the other night."

"Danny it's not that, you weren't supposed to be there. It was my entire fault."

"So what if I wasn't supposed to be on shift."

"You got hurt because of me." Lindsay said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, better me than you. No crying Linds-"

"Montana"

"What?"

"My name is Montana, at least when it comes to you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well okay then Montana, if you would have been in that warehouse, I would have killed myself trying to get to you. The whole time I was in there the thought of you the night before was the only thing that kept me going."

"I guess I know how you felt during the Holly's case don't I?"

"Yeah I guess so. So your not rethinking the other night?"

"No are you?"

"Hell no, I have waited months for that."

"I need to call Stella." Lindsay dialed the familiar number.

"Bonaserra"

"I have the escapee."

"I am going to kill that boy. Can you bring him back please? Tell me he didn't drive over there."

"He didn't drive, and I will be over there in about ten minutes. And Stella don't kill him, we just got good." Lindsay finished laughing. Stella laughed too.

"Okay Flack and I will see you in a few." With that Lindsay hung up here phone.

"Stella's going to kill me isn't she?"

"Probably, I can't believe you left."

"I had to come see you."

"Ah that's sweet. Now come on we need to get you home." Lindsay then helped Danny outside the door. While she was locking the door, Danny played with some of her hair. Lindsay started to walk off, when Danny grabbed her hand. He spun her around and kissed her.

"I am definitely not rethinking the other night." Lindsay said when the need for air became prominent.

* * *

Here is chapter three!! I hope you all like it! Please leave me reviews!! They make me happy, and motivate me to update quicker. Sorry it's so short! 


	4. The First Night

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, because if I did there would have been a kiss after Danny saved Lindsay and the rest of the team from death.**

* * *

Once they were settled in the car, Lindsay started driving. A Carrie Underwood song came on the radio and Lindsay turned it up.

"Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats." Lindsay sang along

"What are you smirking at Messer?"

"Nothing, it's just I didn't know you could sing."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Messer."

"I know, I want to though."

Lindsay sang along for a few more blocks.

"Want to move that Messer?"

"Move what?"

"Your hand."

"My hand is sitting in my lap."

"I know that, I'm talking about the one on my thigh."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked playfully.

"Do you want to broken hands?"

"Nope, but why do I have to move it?"

"I don't want you starting something you can't finish." Once they got to Danny's apartment Lindsay helped Danny to the elevator.

"Montana I think Stella's going to kill me."

"Probably"

"Well are you going to help protect me?"

"I'm not sure yet." Danny then stopped Lindsay and kissed her.

"If I'm dead we can't do that."

"Fine I guess I'll try and protect you." Once the elevator stopped Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand before stepping off.

"It's right over there," Danny said pointing.

"I think I remember." "Lucy were home." Lindsay said as she walked Danny to the couch.

"Daniel Messer, why in the world would you leave? You know you are not supposed to be up."

"Sorry mom." Everyone laughed and Stella came and kissed his head before slapping him.

"Guess I deserved that."

"Yeah" Both girls said in unison.

"Can we eat I am starving." Flack asked. The four friends sat and ate.

"Anyone want to play me in pool?" Flack asked standing up. Everyone beside Flack started to laugh.

"Stella knows?"

"Stella knows!" Lindsay said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wait, am I missing something?"

"I'll let Danny tell you. Stell want to help me with the dishes?"

"Boys gossip more that we do don't they?" Lindsay asked while she loaded the dishwasher.

"Always" Around that time the girls heard Flack high five Danny.

* * *

An hour later after the boys had finished gossiping, Lindsay told Stella, and Flack that she would stay with Danny tonight.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Monroe." Flack said.

"And why not, I make a perfectly fine nurse."

"Yeah but the doctor said not to let Danny exert himself for a while."

"Flack" both women yelled while hurling pillows at his head.

"Okay we're leaving call if you guys need anything."

Lindsay locked the door after them and put in a movie. Danny could tell that Lindsay was distracted

"Don't tell me you're still guilty about yesterday Montana."

"No why?"

"You looked preoccupied, like something's bothering you."

"No it's nothing."

"Lindsay!" Lindsay knew she had to tell him, he could read her like a book. And he only called her Lindsay when they were fighting, or when he was being serious.

"It's just that what are we Danny?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we fooling around and having a good time, or"

"Were not doing that Lindsay. I don't want you to think that you're only a late night call, I really care about you. And I have for a long time. You should know that."

"I know, I do, and it's just that I wanted to make sure. Is it alright if I tell my mom that I have a new boyfriend, or is to soon?"

"We've been dancing around this for two years Montana, it's not to soon."

"Thank you Danny."

"You're welcome, now I think it's time for bed, because I'm exhausted."

"Okay, let me help you." Danny allowed Lindsay to help him into his bedroom, where he undressed and laid down.

"Where are you extra blankets and pillows?"

"In the closet. Why?"

"I need to make up the couch."

"Montana!"

"What?"

"You are not sleeping on the couch; now get your butt in this bed."

"Danny"

"What we've already slept in the same bed."

"That was different."

"How?"

"It just was. Can I please sleep on the couch? I think we would both be more comfortable."

"Whatever Montana. Don't you dare start feeling awkward or guilty around me. You want some boxers to sleep in?" Lindsay shook her head. "There in the third drawer in the dresser."

Lindsay got the boxers and came over and kissed Danny.

"Night."

"Night Montana."

"And Danny, I don't feel awkward or guilty just so you know."

* * *

Lindsay had been awake for two hours. No matter what she did she couldn't fall asleep. She could hear Danny's breathing in the other room, and she wanted to be in there with him. It's just that she didn't know if she would hurt him. Finally her heart got a hold of her head and she made her way to Danny's door.

"Danny" She said as quietly as she could.

"Humph" was his response.

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Did you finally come to your senses?"  
"Yes"

"Okay come here." Lindsay got in bed and laid as close as possible, without actually touching him.

"Night"  
"Night Danny"

"Oh and Montana"

"Yeah"

"You look good in my boxers."

* * *

**Okay there you are chapter 4. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It makes me extremely happy. And I am so sorry that it's been so long, you can burn me at the stake if you wish.**


	5. BooBoo's and Bandages

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I should really try and change that!**

* * *

It had been a week since Danny had gotten out of the hospital. His recovery was slow, but going well. Lindsay and Flack were taking turns staying with him at night, while the rest of the team helped during the day. Danny and Lindsay had decided to keep there relationship hidden from everyone. Tonight the team was coming to Danny's to hang out, and for everyone to tell there heroic stories one more time.

"Messer, what in the world is this?" Flack asked

"Flack I can't see through the wall your standing behind. I don't have x-ray vision."

"This" Flack asked coming into the kitchen holding up an object.

"That would be Montana's."

"I've never even heard of this band."

"Me either, but there pretty good once you listen to them."

"I'll take you word for it." Flack said as there was a knock on the door. Flack answered it to see Stella standing there with the pizza.

"Hey Stella, let me get those."

"Thanks Flack. Hey Danny, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Get something to drink."

"Okay" Stella and Flack got out drinks and plates, while Danny went and sat down.

"Coming" Stella said as someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find Peyton and Mac. Hawkes arrived next with Adam shortly after him.

"Where's Lindsay?" Hawkes asked "I've never seen her late to anything."

"I don't know, but it hasn't been to long." Peyton said. After half and hour everyone was starting to get a little worried.

"I'll call her" Stella said getting out her phone. Before she could get the numbered dialed there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Flack said getting up. A few seconds later Flack came back in, with Lindsay following him. She had a bandage on her forehead.

"Montana what happened to you?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not buying it Monroe your half and hour late, and you have a pretty nasty bruise forming on your head." Flack said

"It was stupid, it doesn't matter."  
"Oh I think it does." Mac said smiling.

"Fine, I fell off my stairs. My shoe got caught and I didn't know it, and I fell down like three steps. It was nothing, but I had to change because I had gotten blood on me." When Lindsay finished she noticed everyone had pained expressions.

"It's okay, you guys can laugh." Everyone proceeded to laugh. Once everyone had calmed down Adam suggested eating. Conversation was flowing nicely until Flack.

"Yo Monroe, what's this?" He asked pointing to the CD.

"That is a CD Flack."

"I know that, who's the band?"

"That would be Rascal Flatts" Silence ensued. "Oh come on you've had to have heard of them." More silence. "Fine that settles it, were listening to them." Lindsay got up and put the CD in. The boys decided then decided that they would play poker because Danny and Adam could do it one handed. The girls cleaned up a little and talked.

"So, Peyton how did you get Mac to come" Stella asked.

"I told him if he didn't I would withhold certain things, but I actually think he wanted to come."

"Are you kidding me? I didn't need that image of my boss." Lindsay said. The girls started laughing and were calming down until Lindsay snorted. This just sent them into a new fit of giggles.

"Did someone just snort?" Mac asked. The only reply was more giggling.

"Oh wow someone did." Hawkes said beginning to laugh. Soon all the boys had joined in. Once everyone was calm Adam asked who it was.

"Me" Lindsay said as Peyton and Stella said Lindsay.

"We should have known" Flack said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lindsay asked

"Nothing, it's just that you did grow up in the country."  
"Yeah that better be what you mean." Everyone laughed.

* * *

A little while later everyone had left and Lindsay was cleaning up.

"That was fun"

"It was Montana, but you know what would be better?"

"What's that?"

"A proper hello" Lindsay walked over and gave Danny a kiss. She was pulling away when Danny grabbed her neck and kissed her deeper.

"Well hello Mr. Messer." Lindsay said laughing, while she sat down next to Danny. The two were watching TV. when Lindsay noticed Danny kept staring at her.

"What?"  
" I was just wondering how your head feels."

"It hurts, but I took some aspirin."

"Want to know what my mom always did when I got hurt?"

"What's that?"

"She used to kiss it to make it better."

"And that worked did it?"

"Always" Danny then leaned over and kissed her bandage. "All better."

"Yep my boo-boos all better thanks to you. You want to go to bed?"

"Not yet, I'm content where I am." Danny said as he pulled Lindsay closer to him. Lindsay only response was to snuggle closer.

* * *

**There you are chapter five!! I can't believe I got this out in less that a week. I don't think that has ever happened. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, and for those of you who just read it thank you so much. It makes me so happy to see my hits go up. I will try and post soon! Love you all!**


	6. Lindsay's Meltdown

**Disclaimer: I am slowly earning money to buy out CBS and own CSI NY for myself. Until then I still own nothing except my mind where I come up with these stories.

* * *

**

"Stella what do we got?" Lindsay asked setting her kit down at the scene.

"Female victim, early twenty's, looks to have been shot in the head execution style. Ready to go in?" Stella asked looking at Lindsay.

"Yeah" Lindsay had to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat. No matter how many times she worked a case with a young girl, it still got to her. She went back to being the sixteen year old who found her friends dead.

"You okay Lindsay?" Stella knew the discomfort her friend would be feeling.

"I'll be fine, let's do this."

Stella gave Lindsay a quick hug and the two friends walked in. They processed the scene with very little conversation; all they wanted to do was catch the person responsible. The finished up and headed back to the lab. The dropped off their evidence before heading down to see Sid about their body.

"What did you find for us Sid?" Stella asked.

"Well COD was a shot to the back of the head at point blank range. There's gunpowder all around the entrance wound."

"She didn't even stand a chance." Lindsay said quietly.

"Well she didn't go down without a fight. I found defensive wounds all over her arms and legs, and I found skin cells underneath her fingernails. I already sent it to DNA. And I also found skin in her mouth; her shooter is going to have a pretty nasty bite mark."

"Thanks Sid" Stella said as the two girls left to go to DNA.

"Hey Stell, can I meet you there, I need to stop by the bathroom."

"Sure"

* * *

Instead of going to the bathroom Lindsay took a detour into a broom closet. She set down on the floor and tried to control her breathing. She told herself that everything was behind her, and that she wouldn't cry.

"Deep breaths, in and out" She kept repeating over and over. Flack who was walking by heard her, and poked is head in.

"Linds are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need a minute."

"Are you sure?" Lindsay just shook her head. "I'll be here for a while if you need anything." Flack shut the door even though he knew something was bothering her.

* * *

He took out his phone and dialed Danny.

"Messer"

"Hey you still meeting me for lunch?"

"Yeah I'm on my way now."

"Well come up to the lab when you get here."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Flack hung up and waited.

* * *

Lindsay really hoped that Flack had left, she really would be fine, and she just needed a minute. Flack was sitting outside the door when Danny arrived.

* * *

"What are you doing man?" Danny asked smirking.

"Waiting for you"

"I like you Flack, but I am not going in a closet with you."

"Can it, your girlfriends in there, something bothering her." Flack said gesturing to the door.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked growing visibly concerned.

"She said nothing, but she was lying."

"Thanks Flack."

* * *

Lindsay heard a knock on the door and she sighed.

"Flack I promise you I am okay."

"It's not Flack" Danny said opening the door.

"Danny what are you doing here?"

"Came to meet Flack for lunch; what are you doing in here?" He asked gesturing to the closet.

"I'm setting?"

"Montana!"

"I just um, I needed a breather from a case."

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked sitting next to here.

"No, it's just that she was so young."

"Oh Montana" Danny knew it was reminding her of her friends.

"I just don't know if I can do this anymore." Lindsay got out before she burst into tears. Danny hugged her and she cried into his chest.

"Shh Montana, it'll be okay." Lindsay cried for about five minutes before she regained her composer.

"Your shirts all wet." She said wiping her eyes.

"That's okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you for being here."

"That's my job. Oh and Montana what you said earlier about not being able to do this, you are one of the strongest CSI's I know. And your pretty damn good, so if this jobs get to much for you, you lean on me or anyone in this lab. We will all be willing to help you."

"Thank you Danny."

Danny stood up and then helped Lindsay up. They shared a quick kiss before heading out.

"Let's go find Flack."

Flack was in trace with Stella.

"Thank you" Lindsay said pulling him in for a hug.

"Your welcome, you ready to go eat Danny?"

"Yep let's get out of here." The boys started walking out. "Hey Lindsay I'm taking you on a proper date tonight. Be ready by seven."

"Okay see you then." Once the boys had left Stella kept staring at Lindsay.

"What are you looking at Stell?"

"Nothing, it's just he really cares about you."

"Yeah he does, you want to help me get ready tonight?"

"Always." The two friends then finished examining their evidence.

* * *

**Authors note: There you are the next chapter. Next up is D/L first date and I hope to have it posted soon. Thank you for reading this, and reviewing my previous chapters. Reviews make me very happy, and the more reviews I get the quicker I will post. Thanks again, love you all.**


	7. First Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places. I only own my mind in which I think of the stories, but maybe even not that.**

* * *

"Stella, I can't wear that."

"And why not?"

"Danny would rip it off of me before we even got out the door. Would you stop picking out such revealing outfits?" Stella had taken Lindsay shopping for a new outfit for her date with Danny.

"Why would him ripping it off of you be a bad thing?"  
"Because I want a proper date and Danny still isn't exert himself."

"I guess I can see why you want that."

"So Miss Bonasera is there any new guy in your life?"

"No why do you"

"Stella, what's wrong? Oh my!"

"That's your dress Lindsay"

"Yeah, I'm going to try it on." Lindsay said grabbing the dress and going to a dressing room.

"Come on Lindsay, it can't be that bad." Stella was saying as Lindsay stepped out of the dressing room. "That looks amazing."

"Thanks, I feel amazing in it." Lindsay went and put her clothes on while Stella picked out some shoes for her. Once both girls were done they made their way to the cash register.

"Stella I am so nervous."

"Ah, that so sweet."

"I don't know why I'm nervous, I never get nervous."

"It's because it's your first date with the man of your dreams."

"That shouldn't make me nervous, it should make me excited."

"Well I don't know, you have already slept with the guy."

"Stella!"

"What, it's the truth. And you can't deny it."

"Wow what a great help you are."

"Sorry?"

* * *

"Flack"

"Hey it's Danny"

"Dan-o what's going on?"

"Dude I am nervous as hell for tonight." Laughing was hear from the other end of the line. "Shut the hell up Flack."

"Sorry man, it's just New York's biggest playboy is nervous."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well for starters remember to breath, can't have you passing out. Although that would make for an interesting date. And you're just going to go and have a good time with Monroe. For some reason she seems to really like you."

"Thanks man."

"No problem, you're kind of like a girl really."

"Dude"

"Well it's the truth. My sisters get so nervous on first dates, you remind me of them."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Ah did I hurt your feelings?"

"Good-bye" Laughter was heard and then a quick bye. Both boys hung up the phone. Danny stopped by the flower shop on his way to Lindsay's.

* * *

Lindsay checked herself in the mirror for the eighteenth time. Her palms were sweating and her stomach was full of butterflies. Lindsay walked to the bathroom to check her make-up, when the buzzer rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Montana let me up." Lindsay opened the gate and gland in the mirror for a final time.

* * *

Once Lindsay opened the gate, Danny took the steps three at a time. Seeing Lindsay's door he took one final breath before knocking. When Lindsay opened the door, it took Danny's breath away. She had on a yellow spaghetti strapped dress on that hit right above her knees. Her hair was up in a clip, and she had on matching high heels.

"Hey Montana you look amazing."

"Thanks come on in." Danny stepped inside when he remembered that he was still holding the flowers.

"These are for you."

"Oh there beautiful, How did you know Gerber daisies were my favorite?"

"You mentioned it in conversation once."

"And you remembered?"

"Sure I did, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me put these in some water." She walked into the kitchen and filled a vase, and set the flowers in it. "Okay ready?"

"After you" They walked down the stairs side by side, and only separated to go through the doors. Once outside Danny opened the door for Lindsay, before getting in on the driver's side.

"Aren't you a gentleman?"

"My mom taught me to treat a lady with respect."

"Remind me to thank her. So where are we going?"

"Well first were going to dinner at my favorite restaurant, and then we are going miniature golfing."  
"Seriously?"

"Yeah is that okay?"

"It's perfect, I love golfing." Lindsay said as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"I never got a proper hello Montana."

"That's right. I don't kiss on the first date." Lindsay stated matter of factly. Danny started laughing at her.

"You better be quiet or there won't be a second date."

"So when do you get to come back to work?" Lindsay asked over dessert.

"Hopefully in two weeks, that's when I get the clear from physical therapy."

"Good I've missed you being around."

"I've missed being there."

"Wow we sound like a bunch of saps." Danny paid the check and they headed back to the car.

* * *

"Danny"

"Hmm"

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't traded shifts."

"All the time, but I try not to."

"Do you wish we wouldn't have?"

"Never in a million years. Those men were horrible, and they would have been twenty times worse if you would have been there."

"I guess so, but I still feel bad."

"Well don't; now come on so I can kick your ass at golfing."

* * *

"Montana is there anything your not good at?" Danny asked walking Lindsay to her door.

"No I was born good at everything." Lindsay replied laughing.

"One of these days I'm going to beat you at something."

"Bring it on Messer. This is my door."

"I know."

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah I'll call you in the morning. Night Montana"

"Night Danny" Danny kissed Lindsay cheek. Lindsay then opened her door and stepped inside, while Danny started down the stairs.

* * *

He was very pleased at how the date had turned out. He was nervous for nothing. He was about to walk outside when he heard his name. He turned around to see Lindsay coming down the stairs.

"Would you, umm, I umm" Lindsay stumbled over her words. Danny knew that she was nervous so silently he grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"Can you talk now?" Danny asked coming up for air.

"Yeah, would you stay here with me tonight? I don't like sleeping alone, and lately I've been at your house."

"Sure, come on." He led her upstairs to her apartment.

"Do you do this on all your first dates?" Danny asked as he watched Lindsay change into her pajama's.

"Hardy har har"

"I'm serious here Montana."

"No I only sleep with guys on the first date if I really like them. And they have had to have given me an amazing date." Lindsay said walking over to kiss Danny. "Now can we go to bed, some of us have to get up in the morning." The two got into bed and Lindsay cuddled up next to Danny.

"Night Montana" He said kissing her forehead and turning of the light.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Next up will be Danny's first day back at work. Please review and tell me what you think. Love ya**


	8. Frazzled Linday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my DVD's. Please do not sue, you won't get much.

* * *

**

"Bonassera"

"Stella, I'm sorry I meant to call Lindsay" Danny said looking at his phone.

"You did, I have her phone."

"Oh okay, is everything alright?"

"Yeah she's in interrogation and she left her phone in my office."

"Okay, can you have her call me?"

"Sure talk to you later." Stella hung up the phone as Lindsay stepped out of the interrogation room.

"We got him, he sang like a canary."

"Nice, here's your phone."

"Thanks I was wondering where it was."

"Ready for paperwork"

"Not at all" The two girls turned to go to there offices.

"Hey Linds"

"Yeah"

"Your boy- I mean Danny called he needs you to call him back."

"Subtle Stell, real subtle"

"I try" Lindsay walked to her office and shut the door where no one could over hear her.

"Messer"

"Hey babe, Stella said you called."

"Yeah, what time are you getting off?"

"Seven"

"Do you have anything else to do tonight?"

"No, I'm finishing this paperwork and then I am out of here."

"Come over when you get done."

"Okay I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye Montana" Lindsay worked diligently for the next half hour. She had just finished her paperwork, and was heading to trace when Mac found her.

"Did you get your report done Lindsay?"

"Yeah, it's on your desk."

"Okay well why don't you head on home. There's not much for you to do here."

"Thanks Mac. Have a good night."

"You too" Lindsay gathered up her stuff and headed to the elevator before calling Danny.

"Hello" A groggy Danny answered.

"Hey did I wake you up?"

"No I was just resting my eyes."

"Right resting you eyes." Danny could hear Lindsay smirk across the phone.

"Did you call to mock me or do you need something?"

"Well Mac let me go home, so I was wondering if it was okay for me to come over now."

"Yes, I'll order Chinese so it'll be here when you are."

"Bye" Lindsay got into the car and started driving. Half way to Danny's she realized she forgot her purse in her locker, so she had to turn around.

* * *

Lindsay had called Danny forty-five minutes ago to tell him she was on her way, but she hadn't shown up yet. He was about to call her when there was a knock on his door. Danny opened it to find a frazzled looking Lindsay.

"Hi"

"Hi sorry I'm late"

"That's okay, is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine"

"Really" Danny asked smirking.

"No"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, it's just that I left the lab and I'm half way here when I realize that I forgot my purse. So I go back, and I can't get my damn locker open. I try for about five minutes before Flack came in and opened it for me. And then on the way back there was some big wreck, so all the streets are blocked. So everyone's a bed of roses, and there yelling at me, and it just sucked."

"Is that all Montana?"

"No"

"No?"

"I really missed you today Danny."

"I missed you too. Come here" Danny pulled Lindsay into a hug.

"I'm hungry" Lindsay said into his chest.

"I'll warm up the food you pick a movie."

* * *

Five minutes later Danny handed Lindsay a plate before setting down next to her.

"What did ya pick Montana?"

"The Princess Diaries"

"The What?"

"Princess Diaries, I brought it over a couple of weeks ago to watch while you were gone, but I got called out."

"Are you really going to make me watch this?"

"Yes, it's my favorite movie. Now be quiet it's starting."

* * *

They had been watching for about an hour when Lindsay noticed Danny staring at her.

"What are you looking at Messer?"

"You"

"Why?"

"You're reciting the lines from the movie."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I think it's cute."

"Thank you" She said leaning over to kiss him, "Now be quiet it's getting good."

* * *

When the movie was over Lindsay took the movie out before getting the dishes. She headed into the kitchen, and a few minutes later Danny followed. The two worked in the kitchen seamlessly, they looked as if the had been together for years instead of just two months. After the dishes were done, the couple retreated back into the living room. Danny immediately laid the length of the couch.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"You're supposed to lay right here" Danny said patting his chest.

"Danny your still hurt."

"Lindsay, I am fine, my ribs are fine, I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now come here" Lindsay walked over and laid down trying to keep all her weight off of Danny.

"Lindsay Monroe I am not going to break" With that Danny moved Lindsay arms out from under her, causing her to lose balance and lay flush against Danny. The two laughed until Danny kissed Lindsay. Pretty soon the simple kiss became a full blown make out session that was until Danny began laughing.

"What's so funny Messer? I was enjoying that."

"It's just I haven't made out this much since I was a teenager."

"Me either, but it's all your allowed right now, at least until the doctor says other stuff is okay."

"I know. Do you want to stay over tonight?" Danny asked rubbing his arm against Lindsay's back.

"Sure, we should go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. What time does your shift start?"

"I have an appointment with the therapist at nine. So as soon as she signs me off, I'll be back. What time do you have to go in?"

"Nine, we can go together. Night Danny"

"Night Montana," Danny replied kissing her forehead and turning out the lamp.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I am a terrible horrible person and I lied. I promise that the next chapter will be Danny's first day. This just seemed to flow right here, so yeah. And I know that two months is a long time to be out with an injury, but that's how it fit into the story. I am sorry about the long delay, muses haven't been cooperating. Please leave me reviews, good or bad, I'm not really particular. Well actually I am, I like the good ones. Hope everyone had a good Holiday season! Love you all!**


	9. Danny's First Day

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing except my thoughts, and Danny Messer. At least in my dreams. Oh and my muse Annette!

* * *

**

"beep, beep, beep, beep"

"Shut it up" Lindsay said, but was muffled by Danny's chest. He leaned over and hit the snooze button.

"Do you want to shower first Montana?"

"No that's okay. You can go first." The couple stayed where they were for a few moments before Danny got up to go into the bathroom. Lindsay went to the kitchen to get out ingredients for ham and cheese omelets. She turned on Rascal Flatts and began dancing while she cooked. That was how Danny found her a few minutes later. He was showered and dressed, and he stood watching her.

"Hey" Danny said touching her hip.

"Make some noise next time; you scared the crap out of me." Lindsay hit him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did. I didn't get a kiss this morning." Lindsay said matter of factly

"How's that my fault? Now scoot your blocking the food."

"No, you don't get any food until I get a kiss." Danny leaned in and pretended he was going to kiss her. At the last second he picked her up and moved her out of the way.

"Now I can eat in peace."

"Daniel Messer step away from the food."

"No"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Right, I'd like to see you try." He sat down his plate to get a cup.

"Danny look at me." Danny turned around in time to catch Lindsay who had launched herself at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I said I wanted a kiss Mr. Messer."

"Sorry Miss Monroe" Danny walked over to the couch and sat down. They started kissing until Lindsay pulled away.

"The food going to get cold and we can't be late today."

"Ugh"

"You've got a big day ahead." Lindsay got up and pulled Danny with her.

"Thanks for making breakfast."

"No problem. Holy crap it's already 8:15. That doesn't give me enough time to shower and get home to change. I need to start leaving clothes over here."

"So shower and where your clothes from yesterday."

"I can't do that, people will notice."

"So wear one of my shirts."

"It would swallow me."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, it's just you're a man. Men are naturally bigger."

"Well I bet you can make it work, you're pretty amazing."

"Thank you" Lindsay came up and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome, now go." Danny slapped her butt as she walked away.

* * *

"Lindsay come on we've got fifteen minutes."

"Keep your panties on Messer."

"Wow Montana you look good in my clothes."

"Thank you, now let's ride cowboy." They got to the car and Danny started driving.

"Were going to show up together"

"That a bad thing Montana?"

"No, it's just no one knows about us yet."

"I could drop you off a few blocks away, like we used to make our parents do when we were teenagers."

Lindsay laughed "It'll be okay, if they find out, they find out." Danny pulled into the garage and Lindsay leaned over and kissed him before getting out.

"Call me when you get done."

"See ya Montana"

* * *

"Hey Linds" Stella said stepping of the elevator.

"Hey, I'm having Danny call me when he gets done at the psychiatrist."

"Okay, do you have your paperwork from yesterday?"

"Yeah it's in the office." The two girls made their way over there. Stella sat in Danny's chair, while Lindsay took her own.

"That's a cute shirt Linds, where did you get it?"

"It's Danny's I have it pinned."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I ran out of time to get back to my house this morning."

"You can't tell. Did you and Danny get distracted this morning?"

"No," Lindsay rolled her eyes, "we just ran out of time."

"Okay I'm going to put this paperwork in the computer." Stella left and Lindsay started to tackle the mountain of paperwork overwhelming her desk. About an hour later her phone rang.

"Monroe"

"Hey cutie, I'm on my way up."

"Okay, meet me in the break room I want to know how it went."

"Okay, give me a minute." Lindsay waited for the dial tone before hanging up and going in search of Stella and the team.

* * *

Danny stepped of the elevator and headed towards the break room. He noticed Mac and Stella's offices were empty, but figured they were on a scene. He turned the corner and noticed a balloon. He started smiling to himself. Danny opened the break room door and the whole lab shouted "Welcome Back"

"Hi guys" Everyone congratulated Danny on being back and his recovery. After a little while only the team was left.

"It's nice to have you back" Mac said patting Danny on the back.

"It's nice to be back, I was going stir crazy at home." About that time Mac's phone rang.

"I knew it was too good to last." Stella said.

"Okay Danny, Lindsay there's a DOA in Central Park. Can you handle it?" Mac asked.

"I was quite enjoying not having to work with Danny." Lindsay said smiling.

"I think we all were" Flack said.

"Very funny you guys. Yes we can handle it Mac." Danny and Lindsay exited the break room and headed for the garage.

"It's only a matter of time before those two get together." Hawkes said watching them walk down the hall.

"Yeah only a matter of time," Stella replied smiling.

* * *

"So how was your first day back?" Lindsay asked that night entering her apartment with Danny close behind.

"Good, I am so glad to be back."

"It was nice having you there."

"Thanks, how was your day Montana?"

"It was okay."

"Okay? Your boyfriend comes back to work and it was only okay."

"No that part was good, it's just I kept smelling you all day."

"I was in the same room."

"No, it was your shirt." Danny started laughing.

"You can take it off now."

"No."

"No, it was just bothering you."

"No it was bothering me at work, because I couldn't smell the real thing." Danny started laughing.

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant."

"I do, and I'm glad that I get to smell you too Montana."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay there's Danny's first day back. I don't write cases very well, so that's why we skipped it. I hope everyone had a good holiday season, I know I did. Thank you to everyone that read, and those of you who reviewed. You make my day! You all know what to do! Love you all!**


	10. Barefeet and Footsie's

**Disclaimer: Pretty soon I will own everything. Laurzz and I are taking over CBS!! Until then bear with me.**

* * *

"Hey how did it go?" Lindsay asked picking up her phone.

"The doctor said I am completely recovered and can do whatever I want."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I wish you didn't have to work today though."

"Yeah me too"

"You still coming over after shift?"

"Actually I was thinking about going home. I have a closet that needs reorganizing and som-"

"Lindsay Monroe"

"I'm kidding. Yes I am coming over."

"Okay, now that we have that settled, what do you want for dinner?"

"You pick. Hey my mom's on the other line, so I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Danny got up to answer the door when he heard knocking.

"Hey Montana" he said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw Lindsay's face. He normally big brown eyes were bloodshot and red. "What's wrong Montana?"

"My horse passed away." Lindsay then broke down into sobs that racked her whole body.

"I'm so sorry" Danny said scooping her up and walking to the couch. The whole time she cried Danny whispered reassurances in her ear.

"I'm so sorry."

"Montana you don't ever have to be sorry for crying."

"I know, it's just you don't have to deal with it. It's a lot for your shoulders."

"My shoulder is yours whenever you need it. I made spaghetti, you want some? You can tell me about your horse while we eat."

They sat down and Lindsay told Danny her favorite stories about Buttercup. It was nice letting him into part of her past. The part she cherished most.

"Did you have any pets growing up?"

"Louie and I had a dog named Muffin. He was a little cocker spaniel that we got for Christmas. We had him for about two months when my dad took him to the pound. He told us he didn't like having it around."

"That's horrible"

"Yeah, my mom didn't talk to my dad for two weeks. After that we all just went back to normal, like nothing had ever happened."

"Well at least you aren't still mad."

"Yeah, let's go to bed, you've had a tough day." The couple went through their nightly routine, and got into bed.

"Sorry for ruining your night tonight."

"Montana you didn't ruin anything."

"Yeah, but you've been waiting two months for today."

"And I would gladly wait twenty years, so long as you're happy."

"You're so sweet." Lindsay kissed Danny.

"Don't let Flack hear that. What time are you on tomorrow?"

"Noon, what about you?"

"Noon too, I'll see you in the morning." Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead and turned out the light.

* * *

Lindsay woke up the next morning at eight, they didn't have to be in for four more hours, but she decided to wake Danny up anyways.

"Danny" Lindsay said softly tracing his facial features.

"Danny" When saying his name didn't work, she kissed him. Danny immediately responded by deepening the kiss, and pulling her flush against him.

* * *

Two hours later and this time Danny was the first one up. He watched Lindsay sleeping before deciding to wake her up. He gently pushed her nose, and she crinkled it in response. Slowly her eyes began opening.

"It's been a couple of months since I was woken up like that."

"Yeah well, I don't know the last time I was woken up like that myself."

"I try my best."

"We don't have to be at work for a couple of hours Montana."

"Okay, you go back to bed, and I will make us some breakfast." She kissed both of his eyelids before getting out of bed. A few minutes later she called him to tell him breakfast was done. Danny got up and put his boxers on and made his way to the kitchen. The site that greeted him would be one he would never forget. Lindsay was barefoot walking around in Danny's shirt.

"Montana" Danny growled.

"Morning babe, did you sleep well?"

"So the other day when you wore my shirt, you looked good, but you in nothing but my shirt makes you look amazing." Lindsay just laughed.

"Nice to see how easy you are pleased"

"Thank you for this morning Montana."

"I didn't do everything, but you're still welcome." The two ate breakfast and then Lindsay decided to shower.

"How about I join you Montana?"

"I don't think so; we have to get ready for work."

"This way it'll be twice as fast."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Danny gave her his best impression of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but just so you know that is not a good look on you." Danny's reply was to scoop her up and carry her down the hall.

* * *

"Hey Linds, Dan-o" Flack said coming into their office.

"Hey Flack"

"I came to see if you wanted to go to Sullivan's to watch the game tonight Danny?" Danny looked at Lindsay and she shook her head.

"Sure, meet you there at seven?"

"That's fine; I'll talk to you guys later." Flack opened the door and began leaving. "Oh, and would you two stop playing footsie's?"

"I'd rather not" Lindsay said to Flack's retreating back.

* * *

"So I guess I'll just see you in the morning?" Danny asked coming into the locker room after shift.

"Yeah, have fun." Danny glanced around the room before leaning over and giving Lindsay a quick kiss.

"Night Montana"

"Night Danny" Lindsay walked towards the door. "Oh and Danny, if I hear you flirted with any girls, we won't be doing what we did this morning for a very long time."

"Won't be a problem Montana, I only have eyes for you." Danny walked over and gave Lindsay a knee weakening kiss before leaving the locker room.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is shear fluff, but I still like it! Next chapter their going to tell the team about their relationship. There will be a little angst but nothing to bad. Thank you to all my loyal readers, I love you guys. To the lurkers leave me a review sometime; I would love to know who you are. And as always tell me what you think. Love ya.**


	11. Fights and Karaoke

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. How depressing is that?

* * *

**

"Hey Montana I'm like five minutes away."

"Okay, I'll be outside waiting." Lindsay got her purse and overnight bag, turned out her lights, and locked the door. When she got outside Danny was just pulling up.

"Hey cowboy"

"Hey" Danny leaned over and gave her a kiss. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Not to good with out you there."

"I told you, you should have just come over after your shift."

"I got off at midnight; you would have already been in bed."

"You still should have come." Danny picked up their entwined hands and kissed her knuckles.

"What do you want to do tonight Montana?"

"I think it's time to tell the team."

"Repeat that."

"We should tell everyone about us."

"Do they really need to know yet?"

"We've been going out four three months, I want everyone to know."

"I know, but I've only been back a month. We still don't know what's going to happen."

"What are you trying to say Messer?"

"Montana I didn't-"

"You can save it Danny." As soon as Danny pulled into a parking space Lindsay got out of the car and walked off. Danny slammed his fist against the steering wheel before getting out.

* * *

Lindsay entered the locker room fuming.

"How can he, ugh no more thoughts of him." She threw her purse in her locker and slammed the door. She turned around to find Danny standing there. She was just going to walk by and ignore him, but he had other plans.

"Montana"

"Don't you dare call me that. You don't get that right."

"Lindsay just wait."

"No, I get it your ashamed of me. That's perfectly fine, but don't you dare call me when you're lonely." With that Lindsay stormed out. Danny stood where he was for a few seconds before going after her.

"Hey Dan what's wrong with Monroe. I thought she was going to rip my head off."

"Just leave it alone Flack."

"Uh-oh it there trouble in paradise?"

"I said leave it alone." Danny walked off to find Lindsay but was sidetracked when he was called to a scene.

* * *

"Hey Stell, do you need any help?" Lindsay asked donning a lab coat.

"Can you try and identify this?" Stella asked handing Lindsay some trace.

"Sure"

"I heard you screaming at Flack this morning. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but it didn't have anything to do with Flack. He was just the first person I ran into."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, but not here. It has to do with my boyfriend. Well I guess kind of my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh babe, what happened?"

"I'll tell you at lunch." The two girls worked silently until lunch time, when Stella dragged Lindsay out of the lab.

"Okay spill missy."

"It's just this morning I told Danny that I thought it was time to tell everyone about us, but Danny thought it was to soon. I asked him what he meant, and he practically tells me that he doesn't want to tell so that when we break up it won't be awkward."

"Did he really say that?"

"Not in those exact words, but I gathered that."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I have completely forgotten about it."

"Tonight we're going out. No questions asked."

"Thanks Stell" The two girls shared a hug before heading back to the lab. When they got back, Lindsay went to her office to do some paperwork. She walked in and saw a big bouquet of roses. She knew who they were from, but couldn't resist reading the note anyways.

"_L-_

_I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. Come to the locker room and let me explain._

–_D"_

"Hey Lindsay I have the results from your trace." Adam said peeking his head in. "Are those from your boyfriend?"

"Something like that. Can I come find you in a minute, I have something I need to do."

"Okay." Adam headed back to trace while Lindsay headed to the locker room. She went to her locker and saw Danny sitting in front of it.

"You've got five minutes Messer."

"Lindsay, this morning I said the wrong thing. That's not what I meant, it was bad word choice. What I wanted to say was what if it hasn't been long enough to show Mac we can keep it out of the lab. I care about you so much and would do anything for you. I don't want to break-up Montana. So if you want to will tell the team tonight, if you'll still go out with me. Hey no crying." Danny wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek away.

"Of course I'll still go out with you. I might have over reacted this morning."

"No you didn't, it sounded like what you thought. Come here" Danny pulled her into a hug.

"We don't have to tell the team if you don't want to."

"No we'll do it. I want to be able to hold you hand, and kiss you anytime I feel like it."

"Don't let me pressure you."

"I promise your not. We can even go to Cozy's, its karaoke."

"You hate karaoke."

"I know, but you don't."

"Okay, I have to go Adam's got lab results for me." Lindsay gave Danny a quick kiss before heading for the door. "Oh and by the way, your singing with me tonight."

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

Lindsay was finishing her hair when her buzzer rang.

"Yeah"

"Hey it's me." She buzzed them up. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Stell"

"Hey kid-o you look cute."

"Thanks you look pretty cute yourself."

"You ready?"

"Yep, let's go." Ten minutes later they pulled up at Cozy's. On the way over Lindsay had informed Stella of all that had happened that afternoon. The two girls were the last to arrive, and they went to set with their friends. Lindsay sat next to Stella and Danny.

"You look beautiful" Danny whispered in her ear. Lindsay only recognition of hearing him was to turn bright red.

"So who all's going to karaoke tonight?"

"I am" Lindsay said with a smile on her face. Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Oh come on, its fun. You have to try it. I'll go first; show you how it's done."

"You going to go up there voluntarily and sober?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I went karaoke in Montana all the time." And with that Lindsay walked up to the stage and selected her song.

"She's one brave woman." Mac said. Everyone laughed until the music for Lindsay's song came on. Lindsay had chosen "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood. At the end of the song the team gave her a standing ovation. When Lindsay set down Adam just looked at her.

"Can I help you Adam?"

"I thought this was supposed to be karaoke. You're supposed to suck at it, and well frankly you don't."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Conversation flowed easily through out the night, and pretty soon Lindsay convinced Stella and Peyton to sing with her. They chose "Our Lips Are Sealed" by the Go-go's. Halfway through the song they started laughing and couldn't stop. Once they were sitting back down, the boys gave them a hard time.

"Like you could do any better" Peyton said.

"Sure I can."

"Show us" Flack got up and headed towards the stage. The music for "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers came one. Flack began singing and dancing. Every chorus got a whole new batch of dance moves. By the time he was done, everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Okay I admit that was better than us." Stella said.

"Thank you, I tried my best."

"Come sing with me Danny"

"I don't think so Montana."

"Please" Lindsay gave him her puppy dog pout.

"Fine" The couple got up and headed for the stage. They decided to sing "I got you babe" by Sonny and Cher. Once the song started their eyes never left each other. Halfway through the song Lindsay heard Peyton gasp, and she knew she had figured it out. When the song ended Danny grabbed Lindsay and kissed her.

"So I guess it's alright to talk about you two." Flack said. Danny just smiled at him.

"So when did this happen?" Peyton asked. Lindsay was going to tell her, when Mac interrupted her.

"Let me guess, the night before the hostage situation?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Danny asked.

"You showing up for Lindsay's shift with out telling me you all switched. And you had a pretty big smile on your face to be trading shifts with someone." Everyone at the table laughed.

"So who won the bet?" Lindsay asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkes asked, unsuccessfully trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

"We know you guys bet on us, so we want to know who won."

"Fine, Peyton said you would get together three days after you did." Stella said.

"I was sure I lost after Danny got hurt."

"Nope, we've been dating for three months. I'm still amazed you didn't figure it out."

"I had suspicions, but didn't want to call you on them." Mac said. The boys started talking about sports, while Lindsay filled Peyton in on the details of her relationship. After a little while Lindsay felt Danny get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To sing" At first Lindsay thought he was kidding, but he walked up to the stage and picked out a song. It was "18th Floor Balcony" by Blue October.

_We talked about moms and dads  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from _

_Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me.  
I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking  
Thats when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...  
I knew it from the start  
My arms are open wide  
And your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep_

The whole time Danny sang, his eyes never left Lindsay.

_And I'll try to sleep  
to keep you in my dreams  
'Til I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams  
I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
And your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall sleep  
So here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony_

Stella squeezed Lindsay's knee when she saw her crying. Lindsay gave her a smile, and watched the rest of Danny's performance.

"Dan-o have you gone soft on us?" Flack asked. Danny's answer was a slap to the back of Flack's head.

* * *

**Author's Note: So it starts out kind of angsty, but I don't like writing it, so I resolved it. I hope you all like the team finding out. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Especially when I get the image of Flack dancing in my head. I love all of those songs especially the Blue October one. If you've never heard it go and listen to the whole thing. Read and tell me what you think about it. I love you all!**


	12. Cuddle Bear

**Disclaimer: I still own nada, zip, nothing. Man I can not wait to change that.

* * *

**

When the alarm went off Danny leaned over and turned it off. He would let Lindsay sleep for a few more minutes before waking her up.

"You need a nickname" Lindsay said. She had woken up with the alarm, but was going to let Danny wake her up.

"Do what Montana?"

"Well you have a nickname for me, so I need one for you."

"Okay, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'll try some out today, then you can tell me which ones you like the best."

"We need to get up."

"Yeah. I'm showering first." Neither made a move to get up. The only movement was Lindsay snuggling closer to Danny.

"How long has it been?" Lindsay asked.

"Ten minutes"

"Dang it, that means we really have to get up."

"Yeah" Danny watched Lindsay get up and go into the bathroom. He waited for the shower to start before he got up. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He felt her before he heard her.

"What are you doing Montana?"

"I need a kiss." Danny walked over and kissed her.

"Thanks sweetie pie." Lindsay said. When Danny turned around she could see him trying to hold in his laughter. She started laughing and soon Danny joined her.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Me either Montana."

* * *

"Messer"

"Do you know how hard it is to come up with a good nickname?"

"Afternoon Montana."

"Don't "Montana" me. You're just rubbing it in."

"No I'm not." Even over the phone Lindsay knew Danny was smirking.

"I have been thinking for hours and I have no prospects."

"Maybe I don't need one."

"Well you do, and you getting one, just as soon as I can think of one."

"Whatever. I got to go, were at the suspects house. See you later."

"Yeah see you."

* * *

Lindsay was in trace when Danny got back. Danny walked over and just watched her for a little bit.

"Hey Cowboy" Lindsay said, her eyes never leaving her work.

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Well I could say something like I always know when you're in the room, but honestly we work in a glass lab. I saw your reflection." Lindsay felt Danny laugh into her hair. "Now can you please extract yourself from me, were at work."

"Montana" Danny whined. It was Lindsay's turn to laugh. He reluctantly let go and looked at her.

"Did you come up with a nickname?"

"Not yet. Did you get your guy?"

Their booking him now. Do you need any help?"

"No I've got it under control."

"Okay well I'll go see if Stella needs any help." Danny gave her a quick kiss and left.

* * *

A couple of hours later Danny received a text message from Lindsay.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Break room"_

"_Stay there, I have your nickname."_

"_Great, can't wait."_

Danny began laughing at how persistent Lindsay was.

"What's so funny Danny?" Hawkes asked.

"Lindsay came up with the brilliant idea that I need a nick name."

"What has she come up with?" Stella asked.

"Sweetie pie. To say the least, it didn't stick." Upon hearing this Flack and Hawkes started laughing. Lindsay then entered the break room.

"Hey Linds, what did you come up with?" Flack asked.

"Cuddle bear." Flack and Hawkes started laughing harder, while Danny just looked at her.

"Does Danny cuddle Linds?" Stella asked.

"Yeah"

"Thought you didn't cuddle Dan."

"I didn't, but that was before Montana."

"Aw thank you." Lindsay said wrapping her arms around Danny's neck and playing with his dog tags.

"Your welcome, but I'm not to keen on the name Montana."

"Why?"

"Well umm, truthfully, umm"

"Danny it's okay. I was just playing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess you win. You don't get a nickname, it's to hard to think of anything."

"It's because I'm so incredibly amazing."

"Wait I thought of one, egotistical." Lindsay said and everyone laughed.

"Just more of me to love."

"Whatever you say"

"You could always call him Cowboy Linds. You do it all the time anyways." Stella said.

"Your right."

"Cowboy I can handle, cuddle bear, not so much."

"Okay this has been fun, but I've got to get back to work." Lindsay said turning to leave.

"I'll join you. See you later guys." Danny got up and grabbed Lindsay's hand as they walked down the hall.

"How long until he proposes?" Flack asked.

"I say eight to nine months." Stella replied.

"Wanna bet on that?"

* * *

"You ready to head out Montana?"

"Yeah let's go." The couple walked hand in hand towards the elevator.

"Night Lindsay, Night Cuddle bear."

"Goodnight Mac" Lindsay said laughing. "Aw come on cowboy its funny."

"Yeah, it's just gotten a little old."

"You're the only one that sees it that away."

"I know, it's just everyone's called me that all day."

"Sorry?"

"Its okay, the best time was when Flack called me it in the middle of the precinct."

"He didn't"

"He did, and no half the department thinks were gay I'm pretty sure."

"Well at least his cute"

"Hey, you're not supposed to say that."

"It's okay; you're still the only guy for me." Danny just pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

"Danny" Lindsay said as they lay in bed that night.

"Yeah"

"I umm, I uh, I love you. And I know that we've only been dating for four months and you don't have to say it back,"

"Montana"

"I mean I didn't say it so that you would say it back. I just wanted you to know how I felt, and"

"Lindsay"

"hmm"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut up and let me kiss you." Lindsay complied and Danny showed her just how much he loved her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter was going to be sheer fluff and no point, but my muse had another idea. I hope you all like it, it was a lot of fun writing. Please give me feedback, I love receiving it. Love you all**

Twinkeyrocks


	13. Super Halloween

**Disclaimer: I only own the season 1&3 DVDs. If I owned the show we would see Danny and Lindsay kissing.

* * *

**

"What are you going to do today?" Danny asked rolling over and kissing Lindsay.

"Stella and I are having a girl's day, and were going shopping. We're going to look for Halloween costumes."

"Sounds fun. When are you going?"

"Around 10, because you have to be at work at 11. What time is it anyways?"

"Six."

"Daniel Messer why in the world would you wake me up at six on my day off?"

"Because I wanted to spend the morning in bed with you." Danny said waggling his eyebrows.

"Is that so?"

"Yep" Danny leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

"Lindsay" No answer

"Montana"

"hmph?"

"Someone's at the door."

"What?" Lindsay said sitting up. "Damn it" It was already ten.

"Calm down Montana it's just Stella." Danny said as Lindsay threw on his shirt and some shorts. Danny just laughed at how frantic she was getting. Lindsay walked to her front door and opened it to find Stella smirking at her.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"That's okay; I can see you were distracted."

"Make yourself at home; I'll be out in a second." Lindsay said ignoring Stella's comment.

"Montana"

"What?"

"I need my shirt back."

"I'm busy put on another one."

"What other one, you spilt beer all over it."

"Find something else to wear."

"You're infuriating."

"Yeah well so are you." Stella just laughed at her two friends bantering.

"Morning Stel."

"Morning Danny. Glad to see you found a shirt."

"I'm going to ignore you." Stella looked up in time to see clothes fly out of Lindsay's closet. Stella got up and stood at the door.

"Want some help?"

"Please"

"What are we looking for?"

"My jeans."

"Okay" they started looking.

"Danny!" Lindsay screamed.

"Right behind you Montana."

"Oh sorry, do you know where my jeans are?"

"Yeah saw them this morning in your basket behind the couch." Danny went to go get the said item.

"You two are cute"

"I know" Lindsay replied laughing.

"Thank you Cowboy"

"Your welcome. I'm heading out, I'll see you later. Love you." Danny leaned in and kissed her.

"Love you too"

* * *

"Do you really think he'll go for it?"

"Linds that boy would do anything for you."

"I guess. I call and ask him." Lindsay got out her phone.

"Cuddlebear"

"Hey cowboy, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Flack so we can go to lunch."

"Sounds fun. You guys want to meet Stell and I?"

"Sure"

"Good cause I need to ask you something." The couple decided where to meet and hung up the phone.

"Okay were meeting them in ten."

"Sounds good."

"So Stella are there any new guys in your life?"

"Sort of"

"Sort of? How sort-of?"

"Well I started seeing someone, but were not telling anyone yet."

"Okay, is he cute?"

"Very, he's tall, dark and handsome. And when we start telling people you'll be the first to know."

"I better be." The girls made their way to the restaurant.

"Hey babe" Lindsay said sliding into the booth next to Danny.

"Hi" He said kissing her.

"Catch lots of bad guys today?" Stella asked.

"Not yet, but were close." Flack said

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Stella and I want to throw a Halloween party."

"Okay"

"And we want it to be themed, and everyone has to come dressed up."

"Okay"

"That means you have to dress up too."

"Ugh Montana."

"You haven't even heard the theme yet."

"What is it?"

"Your favorite superhero.

"Your having it now matter what I say right?"

"Yeah, I just thought I would give you the illusion of getting a say in the matter."

"Thought so, but it sounds fun. I really want to see if you can get everyone dressed up."

"Yeah, okay Stella and I have to go get decorations."

"Love you. See you at home"

"Love you too." The girls left and the boys finished eating.

"I can't believe were going to be dressing up." Flack said.

"Me either, I don't know why your doing it."

"Because Stella and Lindsay mad can't be a pretty site."

"True, do we have time to go to the hardware store?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a key made."

* * *

"Hey Stell" Lindsay said opening the door.

"Hey kid-o, you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I love Halloween. And I can't wait to see everyone's costume."

"Me either, you want to start decorating?"

"Sure" The two girls decorated the apartment and got snacks ready. A little before the guest were set to arrive they changed into their costumes. Lindsay was Super-girl and Stella was Poison Ivy.

"Wow Stell you look amazing."

"Thanks" She said doing a turn "You look very pretty."

"I'm ready to see Danny." The girls laughed and there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil" Stella said opening the door.

"Hey Stell, Montana" Danny said giving her a kiss.

"Hi, you look cute." Danny was Superman.

"You've got lipstick on you Danny." Stella said.

"Thanks" Danny walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"You would have thought he hadn't seen you for days." Stella said

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." There was another knock on the door, and Stella opened it to find Aquaman standing there.

"Hi Flack"

"Hey."

"I like the costume. He's my favorite superhero." Lindsay said.

"Maybe you should run off with him."

"It would be swim off, and don't hit on my girlfriend Flack." Danny said wrapping his arms around Lindsay.

"Wouldn't dream of it Messer." A little while later the whole team was there. Mac and Peyton came has Batman and Catwoman, Hawkes was The Flash, Sid and his wife were Cyborg and Wonder woman and Adam was The Green Arrow.

"It's The Justice League" Lindsay said.

"The what?" Mac asked.

"The Justice League of America. The legion of superheroes."

"Don't know what your talking about."

"Does anyone?"

"I do" said Adam

"Well for superhero geeks like me and Adam it is very neat to have you all here. I need a picture." Lindsay got her camera, and set the boys all up.

"Ahh this is going on my desk."

* * *

Once the party was over, and everything was cleaned up Lindsay collapsed on the bed.

"I am so tired."

"Me too, it was fun though."

"Yeah makes me remember why I love Halloween so much."

"Yeah, I have something for you." Danny got up and walked into the living room. "Close you eyes" Lindsay complied and a second later felt Danny sit on the bed.

"Open 'em." Lindsay did and Danny had set a Halloween bucket in her lap. It was full of her favorite candies and there was a teddy bear dressed like superman.

"Oh it's so cute. Thank you."

"Your welcome, do you like the bear?"

"Yes, he's going to go-" Lindsay stopped mid sentence when she saw what was on its neck. Hanging off a string was a key. She slowly took it off the bear.

"It opens my door."

"I love it. I have one for you too." She went to her key ring and took her extra one off, and put Danny's on.

"Happy Halloween Miss Monroe."

"Happy Halloween Mr. Messer." The two tumbled into bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's doesn't directly follow the last one. I normally write where a month or so has past. The JLA member are The Green Arrow, Batman, Superman, Aquaman, The Flash, Cyborg, and Wonderwoman. There are a lot more, but that's some of them. I am really obsessed with superheroes so I had to write a superhero Halloween. Hope I didn't disappoint you all to bad. Leave me some love.**

**Twinkeyrocks**


	14. Moving

**Disclaimer: You all now the song and dance. I own nothing.

* * *

**

"Today sucks so much." Lindsay ranted coming into her and Danny's office. "I hate people."

"Well good morning to you too Montana."

"Hi" Lindsay kissed him "I'm just having a really bad morning."

"I told knew you should have stayed with me last night."

"I couldn't, my mom was calling with wedding details. And you couldn't have stayed at my house because my mom would have known you were there. She still thinks I'm a virgin."

"I know, I was just giving you a hard time. Why are you so frustrated?"

"My lease is up at the end of December and my landlord is selling. So I have to find a new apartment during Christmas."

"It'll work out. Everything always does."

"Easy for you to say, you have some place to live come January." Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, none of that, you know I love you more than anything in the world right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"So move in with me Montana."

"What?"

"I want you to move in with me. We practically live together anyways, so let's make it official. Lindsay Monroe will you move in with me?"

"Yes" Lindsay said capturing Danny's lips with her own.

"Get a room"

"Can it Flack"

"Sorry to break up the love fest but we've got a DB and you're with me Monroe. You want a ride?"

"Yeah, give me a second."

* * *

"What are you so happy about Monroe?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right, I'm not buying that. What did you and Messer do? Wait, do I want to know?"

"Mind out of the gutter Flack, Danny just asked me to move in with him."

"Really?" Lindsay nodded her head. "Never though I would see the day."

"To tell you the truth when we first started dating I wasn't so sure myself, but he's grown a lot."

"You're good for him Linds."

"I actually think he's better for me."

* * *

"Stell I took your advice."

"What was that?"

"I asked Lindsay to move in with me."

"Ah I'm so glad. She said yes right?"

"Yeah, she said yes."

"I need to find her."

"She's on a case, she left about half an hour ago."

"Guess I'll have to call her."

"Monroe"

"Hey Lindsay"

"Hey Stell what are you doing?"

"Examining a shovel."

"Sounds fun"

"Let me tell you about it. I called because a little birdie told me some good news."

"Oh what's that?" Lindsay asked although she knew perfectly well.

"I heard you and Danny are moving in together."

"Really? That birdie didn't happen to have blondish brownish hair and a really nice butt, did it?"

"I'm not so sure about the butt, but the hairs right."

"Yeah, my lease is up next month so he asked."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Stell. I'll see you when I get back."

"See ya"

* * *

Lindsay got off the elevator and headed straight to the locker room. She hated dumpster diving, but at least she had found the gun. She grabbed her towel and shower caddy and headed to the stalls. She had to wash her hair three times, but finally the stench came out. She got dressed and was fixing to blow dry her hair when she felt Danny.

"Hey babe"

"Hi" Danny said coming and wrapping his arms around her waist. "hmm you smell good."

"I didn't I had to dumpster dive."

"That sucks." Danny kissed her.

"Danny were at work"

"I" kiss "don't" kiss "care" kiss. Lindsay finally gave in and kissed him back. They kissed until they heard someone come in. Danny sat down on the bench while Lindsay started fixing her hair.

"So I came in here for a reason."

"To see your amazing girlfriend?"

"That's an added bonus. I have decided when we are going to move you in."

"Really, when's this?"

"In a couple of Saturday's, were both off."

"Sounds good. Do you really think all of my stuff is going to fit in your apartment?"

"Will make room."

"You could always get rid of the pool table." Danny just looked at Lindsay. "Kidding, man I love that thing as much as you do."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Stella this shouldn't be that entertaining should it?"

"No, but it is." The two girls were watching Danny, Flack, Hawkes, and Adam try to get Lindsay's couch down the stairs. At one point Hawkes was trapped in the corner. The girls unsuccessfully tried to hold in their laughter.

"You girls better not be laughing at us." Danny yelled up the stairwell.

"We are" Lindsay yelled back. The two girls walked back into the apartment to finish taping up boxes.

"So, are you excited?"

"Yeah, but I'm also really scared. I've never lived with a boy, besides my brothers."

"You're doing better than me; I've never lived with any." The two girls continued to talk until a string of cuss words floated up the stairs.

"That was Danny." The two girls got up and started down the stairs.

"What did you guys do to him?" Stella asked once they were downstairs.

"They dropped the couch on my foot."

"We didn't do it on purpose. It slipped." Flack said

"I knew we shouldn't have left them unsupervised" Lindsay said looking at Stella. "Is it broken?"

"No, it just hurts. Go finish taping your boxes."

* * *

"Lindsay why did you have to live five floors up without an elevator?" Hawkes asked.

"Because it's what I could afford. There are only a few boxes left, you guys take these to Danny's and we'll be there in a minute." Lindsay said setting a box in the backseat.

"Okay." Danny and Lindsay made their way back upstairs. Lindsay went and made sure all the lights were out, while Danny took the last boxes down. He came back in to find Lindsay setting in the middle of the floor.

"Penny for you thought?" Danny asked setting behind her.

"Hey" Lindsay leaned into his chest.

"You're not rethinking moving in are you?"

"No, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good. So what are you thinking about?"

"The past couple of years. I mean I came to New York to escape, and it's finally been put behind me. This apartment has seen the bad and the good." Lindsay said kissing Danny "It's just weird to leave my first New York home."

"I can imagine. You want to be alone?"

"Nope, let's go home Cowboy."

* * *

Danny shut and locked the door after their friends.

"You never told me what your mom said when you told her." Danny said sitting down.

"Yeah, about that, I kind of didn't tell her."

"Lindsay"

"I know, I was going to, and then I chickened out." Danny handed the phone to her.

"Call her now."

"Fine, but you can't be in here."

"So long as you tell her." Danny got up and walked into his bedroom. Scrap that their bedroom. He started emptying some drawers in his wardrobe. He had just gotten done when Lindsay walked in.

"How did it go Montana?"

"It went."

"Well, what did she say? Am I going to die for corrupting her little girl?"

"No, after the initial shock she said she was happy for me. Told me that with the amount of time I spend talking about you, she knew it was only a matter of time."

"See it wasn't that bad."

"I guess not. We have so much left to do. You can't even see the pool table."

"Yeah, but let's leave it. We can do it in the morning; right now I want to go to bed." They changed and got into bed.

"Does it feel weird?"

"Does what feel weird?"

"Living with a girl."  
"No, does it feel weird for you?"

"No."

"Then why are you so far away?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we could fit another person between us Montana."

"I'm not that far."

"Yes you are." Danny said pulling her closer. "When you were that far away I can't do this." Danny leaned down and kissed her.

"So maybe I was a little farther than normal." Lindsay said as Danny kissed her neck.

"Glad we can agree."

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in updates! I have a lot written it just needs to be type up, but it takes me a long time to get it done. I will tell you that Christmas is coming next. Tell me what you think.**


	15. New York Christmas

**Disclaimer: Annette would like me to inform you all that I own nothing.

* * *

**

"So are you going to Montana for Christmas?" Danny asked one morning while they were getting ready for work.

"No, I'm staying here."

"Why aren't you going home? You've been waiting to see your family for months."

"I know, but everyone has family, and I decided that I would work Christmas for them. Besides I'm going home for my brothers wedding in a couple of months."

"You still shouldn't be by yourself."

"I won't you'll be her Christmas Eve, and the day after. And I am working all day Christmas." Lindsay noticed Danny's face. "Danny I promise you I will be fine. I chose to work."

"I know I just don't like it."

"I know, but this way everyone else can be with there family."

"You care too much."

"I know, tonight after work, we're putting up decorations."

"Sounds good. You ready?"

"Let's ride cowboy."

* * *

"How many boxes of decorations do you have?"

"I don't know, at least a couple."

"You really like Christmas don't you."

"Yeah, it's probably my favorite holiday." They finished getting out the decorations.

"Where should we put the tree Montana?"

"How about in the corner opposite the couch." Lindsay started some Christmas music.

"So Danny what's you favorite Christmas tradition?"

"Probably every year when we were little, everyone came to our house in the morning. My mom and aunts made

breakfast while the kids open presents from Santa, then we all ate breakfast in our pajamas."

"That sounds fun."

"It was. What about you?

"Well you I have two. One is every year all the kids put on the nativity story."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, and every year it has a different theme. And secondly you're not allowed to open your presents until its dark."

"No presents until its dark, isn't that hard."

"Well you had Santa in the morning, but yeah as a kid it was terrible. Now it's what I look forward to the most."

"We're going to have to make our own traditions."

"Yeah, the better be some good ones."

"Yeah, but I have an idea." Danny said coming up behind Lindsay and kissing her.

"Oh do you."

"Uh-uh." Danny picked Lindsay up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Danny, I'm h-" Lindsay stopped mid-sentence when she looked around their apartment. That morning when she left

Christmas decorations had been spread all over the place, and now everything was set up. There were light hanging all

over, giving the room a warm glow.

"Danny"

"Hey Montana I thought I heard you."

"Did you do all this?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it. Not that I'm not grateful, but why'd you do it?"

"Because you've been trying to get it done for weeks and I wanted to do something nice."

"You're too sweet."

"I know" Lindsay playfully hit his chest.

"Thank you." Lindsay leaned in and kissed him.

"Your welcome, now come on I made us dinner."

* * *

"You want to help wrap cowboy?"

"Not really."

"Please?"

"That was not what I was planning on doing with my day off." Danny said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know, but I really need to get it done." Danny started taking off Lindsay's shirt. "Danny stop that."

"What, I'm unwrapping you."

"Were supposed to be **wrapping**."

"Ah we can wrap them later."

"Or we can do it now, and do that later. I'll even let you use chocolate!"

"Fine, but I'm only doing it because you promised chocolate."

"So long as you're going to help, now come on." Lindsay said getting up and putting on Danny's shirt and some flannel

bottoms. Danny followed and Lindsay got out the presents and wrapping supplies and headed to the living room. Danny

was already setting on the floor with some bagels and juice.

"How many do we have to do Montana?"

"It looks like a lot, but some of them get wrapped together. Besides there from both of us, because I knew you wouldn't remember."

"You're good Montana"

"I know, now start wrapping."

"Yes ma'm." They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"So Montana"

"So Danny"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"You don't have to get me anything."

"I don't have to, but I want to."

"Well I don't really care. You should surprise me."

"Can do" Danny looked up from his wrapping. "You look cute" Lindsay had bows stuck all over her head.

"Thanks, I think you need one too."

"That's okay." Lindsay got up. "Stay away from me." Lindsay didn't listen; instead she got a bow and started towards

Danny. Danny got up and started moving away from Lindsay. Lindsay started chasing Danny. Every once in a while one

of them would get the other one. By the time they ran out of bows they were covered.

"There, you look so much better." Lindsay said laughing. Danny had a bow right in the middle of his forehead.

"You don't look half bad yourself Montana, now come here." Lindsay walked over and Danny gave her a kiss. They fell

onto the couch completely ignoring the bows all over.

**Knock Knock**

"Who is that?" Lindsay asked rolling off of Lindsay.

"I'll go see." Danny got up and walked to the door. Lindsay laughed at the bows that were now smashed all over Danny's

backside. Danny opened the door to Flack.

"Hey" Danny said motioning Flack in.

"Hi, what happened to you?"

"Montana and I got into a fight."

"Hey Flack."

"Hey Linds, Stella got held up and the lab and asked me to bring these over." Flack said gesturing to the bag he was

holding.

"Thanks" Lindsay took them and started wrapping.

"Why are you wrapping her presents?"

"Because she's not good at it. I did it for her last year too." Lindsay continued wrapping.

"Danny hand me that bow off of your forehead." Danny unstuck it and threw it at Lindsay. Lindsay finished and handed

them back to Flack.

"Thanks for bringing these, are you sure you don't mind taking them back?"

"Yeah, I have to go up to the lab anyways." Danny went and locked the door after Flack.

"Want to help me clean up?"

"No"

"No, you made half this mess."

"Only because you chased me with the bows."

"Well you should have just let me stick you."

"Yeah right"

"Danny would you please help me."

"Fine" Danny got up and began picking up scrap paper and such. Lindsay was balling up some paper when Danny bent

over. Lindsay couldn't resist so she threw it and hit him on the butt.

"Lindsay Monroe why'd you do that?"

"I felt like it." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Well you know what I feel like?"

"What?"

"Kissing you" before Lindsay could respond Danny was across the room and had her on the couch kissing her.

"This is nicer than cleaning" Lindsay said.

* * *

"Monroe"

"Hey we got a DB in Rockefeller, can you handle it?" Mac asked.

"Yeah give me ten minutes."

"Okay, Flack will meet you there." Lindsay headed to the locker room. She left Danny a note so that if he happened to

come by, he would know where she was. For the past couple of days they had been on different shifts.

Danny was at home trying to get everything ready before Lindsay got home. He had a surprise, but it had to be perfect if

he wanted it to work. With only four days until Christmas he hadn't taken Lindsay and done any of the things he had

wanted to do. He heard her keys in the door and stood up.

* * *

Lindsay was so tired all she wanted to do was curl up in the bath and read. She put her keys in the door, but found it

unlocked. She immediately went into CSI mode and rested her hand on her gun. She opened the door and seeing what

was behind it relaxed. Danny was standing in the middle of the room with a rose.

"Hey Montana" Danny said smirking.

"Danny, what are you doing home, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Nope, I'm back on regular shift."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now go change were going out." Lindsay started to the bedroom but turned around. She went over and gave

Danny a kiss.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Lindsay went and changed and soon they were headed out.

"Tonight you are going to have a really New York Christmas Montana."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

"Well after dinner we are going skating at Rockefeller Plaza."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic" The couple ate and made their way to the ice rink.

"Ever been skating Montana?"

"Yeah, every winter my brothers and I played hockey."

"You any good?"

"I like to think so."

"Ready?" Danny asked holding out his hands.

"Ready" Danny led Lindsay out to the center of the ice. The couple skated for about an hour before they got tired.

"That was so much fun, thank you."

"Your welcome, but the night's not over yet."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, now come on." The couple walked to Central Park and went to the horse drawn carriages.

"Thought you might like to see the lights."

"This is amazing."

"I love you Lindsay"

"I love you too Danny."

* * *

"That should be a tradition." Lindsay stated as they got ready for bed that night.

"Which part?" Danny asked rinsing his mouth.

"Either, although the carriage would be easier when we have kids." Danny just looked at Lindsay. Lindsay realized what

she said and her eyes got huge.

"Um, I didn't mean that."

"Montana have you been thinking about our future?"

"A little" She sheepishly admitted.

"Me too, so what have you come up with?"

"Well," Lindsay started as she got into bed. Danny got in and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll probably have three

or four kids, and we will get a dog. And your going to coach their little league teams. What about you?"

"I was thinking about three kids, and their all going to look like you, because you are so cute." Lindsay just laughed and

Danny kissed her nose. "But were not going to start this for a few more years, I'm not ready to give you up yet."

"Sounds good, night Danny, love you"

"Love you too." Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead and turned out the light.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Eve Montana" Danny said kissing her.

"Merry Christmas Eve, I wish you didn't have to work."

"Me too, but I'll be home about seven, and we can eat dinner and do presents."

"Yeah I guess so. I'm going to come up and give everyone their presents today, do you want to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, go back to bed, and I'll see you later."

It was 6:30 and Lindsay had just put on her Christmas dress. It was red with white trim. She started to curl her hair, when

her phone rang.

"Monroe"

"Hey Montana, I'm going to be a little late, we had a double this afternoon."

"Okay, that's find I need a little extra time to get dinner ready."

"I'll see you in a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Danny trudged up the stairs. His Christmas Eve with Lindsay was supposed to be special, but instead he had been stuck

at the lab. It was now 12:15 and he hadn't talked to Lindsay since nine, when he told her there was no way he was getting

home in the next few hours. He opened the front door and couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted him. Lindsay

was passed out on the couch in high heels, a red dress, and antlers. He set his keys on the table and walked into the living

room.

"Montana" he said leaning down and kissing her. "Merry Christmas"

"Hmm, what time is it?"

"12:15, sorry I didn't get home on time."

"That's okay, you couldn't help it."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"No, we have to do presents."

"Don't you want to do it later since it's late, and you have to get up and go to work?"

"I don't want to wait anymore."

"Okay, we can open them." Lindsay got a Santa hat off the coffee table and put it on Danny.

"You look very cute!"

"Thank you, here you go first." Danny handed Lindsay a present. She shook it but it didn't make any noise.

"Stella said you had looked at it." Danny said as she opened the box.

"I love it." It was a blue cashmere sweater. "Your turn." Danny opened it and found two tickets to the Giants.

"You can take Flack with you."

"Thanks Montana" Danny said kissing her. They opened presents until only two were left.

"Here you go first" Lindsay said handing Danny his present. He unwrapped it and found a scrapbook. It had different

pictures of him and the team, and him and Lindsay.

"Montana this is amazing. Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I didn't now what to get you, but I had taken a lot of pictures."

"This is perfect. Now open yours." Lindsay unwrapped it and it took her breath away. It was a charm bracelet with

different charms.

"It's a tiger for the first time we met, a walrus for the walrus documentary" Lindsay started laughing. "A guitar for our first

"date," a spider for out second "date," a doll for the first time we held hands, a pool ball for our first time, a snowflake for

your snow day, and Montana and New York for your two homes." Danny told her hooking it on her wrist. He looked up

and noticed tears in her eyes.

"Hopefully those are good tears."

"Yeah, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said kissing him.

"We can add to it when something big happens in our relationship."

"I am never taking this thing off."

"That was the idea." Danny said kissing her. He then picked her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

**Authors Note: My take on Danny and Lindsay's first Christmas together. You want to know how hard it is to think of presents. I wracked my brain forever! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and just in case you didn't follow this is the whole month of December, not just a few days.**


	16. Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except season 1&3, and a really neat Aquaman action figure!

* * *

**

"Hey Hawkes" Lindsay said coming onto the crime scene. "What do we have?"

"Courtney Wells, 27, lives upstairs." Hawkes said pointing to a window. "And with the amount of rigor her body is in I would say she's been dead at least five hours."

"Okay, who found her?"

"I can answer that" Scagnetti said coming up behind Hawkes and Lindsay. "One of her neighbor's mistresses was leaving when she stumbled across her. Said she checked for a pulse before running back inside to call 911. The other neighbors didn't hear or see a thing."

"Why would they? Want to take the body or the scene Hawkes?" Hawkes gave Lindsay a look that said what do you think.

"Okay, well then I will be with the body." Lindsay said setting her kit down.

* * *

"Did you find anything Lindsay?" Hawkes asked walking into trace where Lindsay was checking out the victims clothing.

"Nothing so far, but I did get a hold of her brother, he said he would come in and identify the body."

"Maybe we will have something to tell him by then."

"Let's hope so." The two began working side by side. A couple hours later their only lead was a fingerprint found on the victim's purse.

"Let's see who this bad boy belongs to." Hawkes said loading the print onto the computer. Not long after he loaded it a match came back.

"Well hello Mr. Mike Price. I'll call Scagnetti and get him to pick him up." Hawkes said taking out his cell phone. About that time Lindsay began ringing too.

"Monroe"

"Lindsay, you have a visitor downstairs." Amanda the receptionist said.

"Thank you." Lindsay took of her gloves and lab coat, and headed for the elevators. Once on the ground floor she walked over to the visitor's desk, where she was then directed to a man sitting by the window.

"Mr. Wells?" The man looked up at Lindsay. "My name's Detective Monroe, we spoke on the phone."

"I'm Tom." He said sticking out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, although not under these particular circumstances." Lindsay said shaking that mans hand. "Will you feel comfortable identifying your sister's body?"

The man shook he's head in response and Lindsay led him down to the morgue. She pulled out the drawer containing Courtney's body, and waited for Tom's signal to pull down the sheet. He slightly shook his head and Lindsay pulled down the sheet.

"That's her, that's Courtney."

"Thank you, I'll give you a minute. I'll be outside waiting when you are done." He shook his head and Lindsay walked over to Sid.

"Can you please put her back when he is done?"

"Sure" Lindsay walked out and waited. A few minutes he came out with tears running done his cheeks.

"I am very sorry for you lose Mr. Wells." Lindsay said.

"I'm sure you are." He said with venom dripping from his voice.

* * *

Danny had just entered the morgue when he heard a man yelling outside of the door. He looked at Sid, and Sid shrugged his shoulders has if to say he didn't know what was going on. Danny walked over and opened the door just in time to see some man slap Lindsay. Danny ran out and pinned the guy up against the wall. The man started screaming and trying to punch Danny.

"Sir, I think you need to calm down." Danny said still restraining the man.

"Oh the little bitch had it coming." Before the man could finish his sentence Danny punched him in the jaw. Both Danny and Lindsay heard the bone crack. Flack and Stella who had just stepped off the elevator saw the whole thing. Flack restrained Danny, while Lindsay and Stella handcuffed the man.

"Flack let me go."

"Not until you calm down." Flack had Danny pressed up against the wall. Lindsay finally managed to handcuff the man, and she and Stella led him to the elevator. Once the doors had shut Flack let go of Danny.

"Tell me that wasn't what it looked like."

"What did it look like?"

"You hit that guy."

"Then yeah, that's exactly what happened."

"Danny what happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure, he slapped Lindsay so I pinned him against the wall, and he started calling her a bitch and I decked him."

"You got to go tell Mac."

"I know." Both boys entered the elevator previously occupied by Stella and Lindsay. They rode to the 35th floor in silence, and as they stepped off, Lindsay walked by. A palm print was already forming on her cheek, and it made Danny's blood boil.

"You okay Montana?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm on my way to see Mac."

"I'll walk you." Danny held out his hand and when Lindsay took it they started off down the hall. Arriving at Mac's Danny knocked on the door. He motioned them in, and they each took a chair opposite his desk. Mac hung up the phone and turned towards his CSI's.

"I just got off the phone with Sergeant Morgan, seems you hit someone?"

"Yeah, that's what I was coming to talk to you about."

"What happened?"

"I was in morgue when I heard someone yelling. I went and checked it out, just to make sure everything was okay. I opened the door in time to see someone slap Lindsay. I pinned him against the wall, and I punched him when he called Lindsay a bitch."

"Who was this man, and why did he slap you?" Mac asked Lindsay while he rubbed his temples.

"He was my victim's brother; he came to identify her body. After he was through I told him I needed ask him some questions. He started getting all defensive and telling me that he had nothing to do with her death, and that we should be interrogating suspects. I told him that we were, but I still needed to get some insight into Courtney's life. He started yelling at me and I told him he needed to calm down. He said he was very calm, and then he slapped me. Next thing I know Danny has him pinned up against the wall."

"Are you alright?" Mac asked noticing the handprint on Lindsay cheek.

"I'm fine."

"Good, are you going to be pressing charges?"

"No, he's been through enough already."

"Okay then, Danny it's protocol I have to suspend you for two days, when you come back let's just forget this happened. Lindsay why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"Mac it's fine I can still work."

"I know you can, I just want you to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Lindsay go home."

"Okay, thank you." Lindsay stood up and headed for the door with Danny behind her.

"Oh and Danny" Mac said when they were almost to the door.

"Go ahead Montana" Danny said to her before turning to Mac "Yeah"

"Please tell me you put your weight into that punch."

"Uh, yeah." Danny said confused

"Good" Mac said smiling "Can't have you out with a broken hand again." Danny just smiled and headed to the locker room.

"Are you mad at me Montana?" Danny asked coming into the locker room.

"No, how can I? You were just trying to protect me."

"I was, but you still have the right to be mad at me."

"I know, but I'm not. It's kind of nice knowing I have my very own personal knight in shining armor." Lindsay said throwing a look at Danny.

"Well that's nice, because you know you do and that I would do anything for you." Danny said coming and wrapping Lindsay into a hug.

"I do know that." Lindsay leaned into kiss him.

"But just because you're my knight in shining armor, does not mean I am a damsel in distress." Lindsay said breaking from their kiss.

"Of course not Montana." Danny said leaning into kiss her again.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so here's the next chapter and no the world isn't coming to an end. I'm just updating really quickly lately. Maybe this will happen more often. I hope you all like this chapter. And thank you all so much for the reviews last time. They made my day. I give everyone bags of M&M's.**


	17. Valentine's Payment

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but I do own it all in my dreams! **

Lindsay did not normally like Valentine's Day, but this year was different, she had Danny. They had promised not to make a big spectacle out of it, but she knew Danny, and she knew he had something up his sleeve. They both had to work that day, so they decided just to stay in and have dinner that night. Lindsay had been called out before Danny this morning and had left him asleep. She was just now getting to the lab, and was hoping to see Danny. She didn't like going to work without him, and really wanted a kiss. She dropped off her findings in trace, and headed to her office. Sitting on her desk was a huge bouquet of roses. Lindsay opened the card and smiled.

"Happy Valentines Montana. Love D"

Lindsay put the card back in the envelope and got out her cell phone. She dialed the familiar number.

"Messer"

"Happy Valentines Day Cowboy"

"Hey Montana"

"Thank you for my flowers."

"Oh, you got those?"

"Yeah I did, although you didn't have to get me anything."

"Let me spoil you, it's our first Valentines day."

"Fine you can "spoil" me." Lindsay said using air quotes. It was a habit she had, that Danny found hysterical.

"Don't you air quote me." 

"How did you know I was air quoting you?" Lindsay asked logging onto her computer.

"I can tell by your voice inflections."

"What? You're in the lab aren't you?"

"Yeah." Lindsay turned around to find Danny leaning against a door jam across the hall. She hung up her phone and motioned him over. He walked into their office and set in his chair.

"Hey" 

"Hey, what are you up to?" 

"Got a name back from some fingerprints, so now I am waiting for Flack to bring him in." Danny said.

"I wish my case was that easy. I swear there were at least a hundred fingerprints at the scene."

"I'm sorry," Danny, said getting up and kissing her forehead. "Are you still getting off at five?"

"Yep, what about you?"

"Five, I'll meet you in the locker room."

"Sounds good," Danny gave Lindsay one more kiss before heading to interrogation.

* * *

"Hey cowboy, sorry I'm late." Lindsay said coming into the locker room.

"That's fine it's only been fifteen minutes." Danny said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Let me grab my sweater." Lindsay opened her locker and pulled it out. She shut it and turned to Danny.

"Did you wrap up your case?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Finally, none of the fingerprints were matches but we found a stray fiber."

"That's good." Danny held open Lindsay door. He shut it, and went to get in on the drivers side.

"I've missed being on cases with you." Lindsay said looking out the window.

"Me too, it's been a couple of weeks since we've worked together."

"I think Mac's doing it on purpose." Lindsay said turning to Danny.

"Really?" Danny asked not hiding his smile. 

"Yeah, I mean it all started after you hit that guy." 

"I think he started doing it on purpose. But now I just don't think our shifts are matching." Danny said taking a hold of Lindsay's hand.

"Maybe. What do you want to eat tonight?"

"Chinese sounds pretty good." Danny said pulling up in front of their favorite restaurant. 

"Yeah it does." They went inside and got their food to take back to the apartment. When they arrived, Danny took the food.

"Stay here." Danny said when they got to their front door.

"Do what?"

"Don't come yet. I'll be back to get you." Lindsay was going to say something, but Danny shut the door. She stood there for a few seconds before Danny returned.

"Close your eyes." Danny said. Lindsay complied, and Danny led her into the apartment.

"Don't open them yet." Lindsay heard the sound of locks clicking and soon felt Danny pulling her into the living room. He came around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Open your eyes" Danny whispered into Lindsay's ear. She shivered when she felt his breath on her neck. Lindsay opened her eyes and immediately started smiling. The living room had candles all over, and there were rose petals on the ground. Danny had put their dinner on plates, and had the coffee table set.

"Danny this is amazing." Lindsay told him while giving him a kiss. "I'll be back; I need to go get your present." Lindsay headed off towards their bedroom. A few seconds later Danny heard an audible gasp.

"Someone was busy this morning."

"Yep, as soon as you left I got up and started. I'm glad you got called in, I don't know when I would have gotten this done." 

"You didn't have to do something like this." Lindsay said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, I wanted to." Danny said kissing her. They kissed until Danny's stomach growled.

"Well we know what you want." Lindsay said sitting down.

"I haven't eaten since this morning." Danny said sitting down. Neither one could stop smiling.

"What are you smiling at cowboy?"

"I'm not really sure, what are you smiling at?"

"The fact that I have an amazing boyfriend who would do all this for me." 

"He sounds pretty sweet."

Oh he is, although I don't know how I'm going to repay him."

"I bet he has some idea."

"I'm sure he does." The couple ate and after dinner, Lindsay handed Danny his present. He unwrapped it and found an invitation. Danny looked at it for a moment, before looking at Danny.

"It's an invitation to my brother's wedding. I want you to be my date." Lindsay said playing with her hands. She was unsure if he was ready to meet her family yet. 

"Of course I'll be your date Montana." Danny pulled her into a mind-numbing kiss. "Open yours." Danny said when the broke for air. Lindsay unwrapped it and found a charm for her bracelet. It was two hearts intertwined.

"Danny it's beautiful."

"I had to have something that matched you. And I know how stupid that sounded so forget I said anything." Danny said and Lindsay just started laughing.

"It wasn't stupid, it was cute. Now come on I have a payment to make." Lindsay said standing up and walking to their bedroom. Danny immediately followed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Lots of hugs to Laurzz for reading over this, and telling me what you think. Thanks so much for all the inspiration and encouragement you have given me. Hugs to everyone who took the time to review, and add me to their alerts. It means the world to me. I am going to try and update a few more chapter while I am on spring break, but I'm not sure what life has planned for me. **


	18. Reactions part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the box sets and the coolest CSI NY shirt ever! Nothing more, so do not sue me!**Danny awoke to the sound of his girlfriend throwing up. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He opened the door to find Lindsay sitting on the floor, hands on the toilet, with her head resting on them. He walked over and knelt down beside her.

* * *

"You okay?" He reply was for Lindsay to throw up again. Danny held back her hair, and rubbed her back until it passed.

"I am going to kill Hawkes." Lindsay mumbled

"Why?" Danny asked turning on the bath.

"He had the twenty-four hour flu the other day, and I think he gave it to me."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you stay home today, let it pass."

"I can't. I used all my sick days last week when I had that cold. Besides I am feeling better."

"Okay, why don't you take a bath, and I will make you some breakfast."

"Thank you." Danny kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Danny said helping Lindsay off the floor.

"I love you too." Danny went into the kitchen and began making oven toast. It was what his mom always made for him when he did not feel good. He pulled the pan out of the oven as Lindsay walked in.

"Here" Danny said handing her a piece of toast.

"This taste good," Lindsay said taking a bite.

"Don't eat it to fast, I don't want you to throw it up."

"Okay mom" Lindsay said laughing. They finished their breakfast and Danny showered while Lindsay blow-dried her hair. Once they were dressed, they started for work. Danny had just opened the front door when Lindsay went back to the bathroom. Danny heard her throw up, and walked into the bathroom to see her brushing her teeth.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home? I doubt Mac will care."

"I'm fine, now come on we don't want to be late."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Adam asked as Lindsay walked into trace.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, I was just a little sick this morning."

"Stay away from me. I can't afford to get sick." Adam said

"I will, now tell me what you found."

Danny was walking down the hall towards his and Lindsay's office, when Hawkes stated walking beside him.

"Hey Doc"

"Hey, the team is going out tonight, you and Lindsay coming?"

"I'll need to talk to Montana, but I bet we're there."

"Okay, find me later and I will give you details."

"Can do" Danny opened the door to his office, and Hawkes headed to DNA.

"Hi" Danny said giving Lindsay a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I told you I was fine this morning, but you still worried about me didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it. The team is going out tonight, you want to go?"

"Sounds fun" Danny called Hawkes while Lindsay finished her paperwork.

"Okay, we're meeting them at Sullivan's at seven."

"What time do you get off?" Lindsay asked.

"In half an hour, what about you?"

"I'm off. Thought I would wait for you and catch up on some paperwork."

"That's sweet." Danny's phone beeped. "That's Adam with my results." Danny said giving Lindsay a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

"You ready cowboy?"

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around Lindsay waist. "You look nice."

"Thank you. You look nice too." She leaned into kiss him. "You smell good too."

"Do we really have to go out tonight?"

Lindsay let out a small laugh. "Yes, now come on, we don't want to be late."

"You want to walk?"

"Sure, it's nice outside." The couple set off. About ten minutes later they arrived at Sullivan's and were the first ones there. After a couple of minutes, everyone but Flack had arrived.

"Hey Everyone" Flack said coming up to the table. "This is Jennifer Angell, and she's new to New York and the homicide force." Everyone said there hello's and the girls made room for her to sit with them. The boys began talking about heaven knows what, while the girls got to know Jennifer. They told her all about the gossip from the lab, and about everyone, she would be working with.

"So how long have you been in New York?" Peyton asked.

"Two weeks, I moved here officially on the third." Jennifer said. Lindsay knew everyone was still talking but she didn't hear them.

"Shit" Lindsay said getting up and going to the bathroom. Danny looked at Stella and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Can you go check on her?" Danny asked.

"Sure" Stella got up and headed to the bathroom. She found Lindsay setting on the cabinet with her head in her hands.

"Hey Linds"

"Hey Stell"

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

Stella and Lindsay had been in the bathroom for five minutes, before Stella finally came out. She motioned for Peyton and Angell to join them in the bathroom.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on with my girlfriend?" Danny said.

"Mine too" Slowly four pair of eyes turned to stare at Flack.

"Um guys I guess now is as a good time to tell you that Stella and I are dating." Everyone just kind of stared at him.

"How long?" Hawkes asked breaking the silence.

"Seven months."

"Are you serious?" Flack just shook his head.

"How did we not figure that out?" Adam asked.

"We don't work together all the time?"

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Mac said.

"I'm happy for you," Danny said patting him on the back. "But I still want to know what's wrong with Lindsay."

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Peyton asked looking at the two grown women setting on the cabinets.

"Lindsay needs us to go with her." Stella said.

"Where?"

"To buy a pregnancy test." Lindsay said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, all the signs are there. I'm two weeks late, and I was throwing up all morning."

"I think I'm going to go." Angell said heading for the door.

"No, stay. We are supposed to be getting to know you tonight. And what better way to get to know someone than buying pregnancy test." Lindsay said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your part of this crazy family now."

"Okay I'll go"

"Good, now question, are you and Flack dating?" Lindsay asked.

"No, we're just friends. He was the first person to talk to me."

"We ready?" Stella asked and everyone shook their heads. "I'll go tell the boys we are leaving." The left the bathroom and Stella headed to the table. All the boys had silly looks on their faces.  
"You told them didn't you?"

"It kind of slipped out." Flack said.

"That's okay. I will tell the girls in a second."

"Is Lindsay okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we are all fine, but we need to go have girl time. We will see you all later." Stella said gathering purses and heading to the door.

"How many to I buy?" Lindsay asked.

"At least a couple." Peyton said. They got four tests and headed for the checkout.

"Thank you guys for doing this with me. I do not think I could have done it alone."

"No problem kid-o, that's what we are here for."

"You guys want to come back to my apartment? I live a couple of blocks from here, and I live alone." The group bought the test and then headed to Angells. Once there she pointed Lindsay to the bathroom and the girls all set down.

"Wow" Peyton said.

"I know." Stella replied.

"How do you think Danny will react?" Angell asked.

"I'm not sure. But he better be okay with it, if she is." Peyton said.

"If not I'll kick his ass." Stella said.

"I can officially say, I have peed on a stick."

"How long do you have to wait?"  
"Five minutes." Lindsay said sitting down next to Stella. "Someone do something to take my mind off of it."

"I have something to confess." Stella said. "Flack and I have been dating for the past seven months." Everyone sat there in shock.

"Wait, repeat that." Lindsay said.

"Flack and I are dating."

"Okay start from the beginning and don't leave anything out." Peyton said.

"Well it all started the night you and Danny told us you were dating. You went home with Danny so Flack did not have a ride. I offered to take him home, but I was not ready to go home quite yet. So we took a walk. We were talking a little, but mostly just walking in silence. We get back to his house and I am getting in the car when he pulls me out. He kisses me and at first, I am shocked, but then I am happy so I start kissing back. Well we kiss for a little while and then he tells me goodnight. I go home and I am on cloud nine, because I have liked Flack for a while but with the age difference, I doubted he liked me. Then the next couple of days at work he kind of ignores me, so one day I corner him in the break room. I ask him what he thinks he is doing kissing me and then ignoring me. He thought he had freaked me out, because he knew how hard it was for me to let people in, and he did not want to screw up anymore than he already had. I shut him up by kissing him and we've been dating ever since."

"Why'd you hide it for so long?" Lindsay asked.

"It never felt like the right time to tell you all, and I could have told just you guys but we wanted to do it together."

"So what's different about tonight?" Peyton asked.

"Flack let it slip." About the time Stella finished the timer went off. All the girls jumped.

"You ready kid-o?"

"I guess" The girls got up and made there way to Angell's bathroom.

"What do they say?" Peyton asked squeezing Lindsay's shoulder.

"Two of them are positive, but two are negative."

"What are you going to do?" Angell asked.

"I guess I'll call my doctor and make an appointment."

"Come on I'll take you home," Stella said. Lindsay, Peyton, and Stella all said there good-byes and left. Stella dropped off Peyton before taking Lindsay home.

"Are you going to tell Danny?"

"Yeah, he needs to know."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Lindsay gave Stella a hug and headed inside. Danny was already asleep when she got home, so she just crawled into bed next to him.

* * *

The next morning when Lindsay woke up Danny was already gone. He had been called in early. She got up and called her doctor. She made and appointment for the next morning before getting ready. She headed into work and found a note from Danny. He had been called out to a scene, but would call her later. Lindsay did not see Danny all day, and by the time her shift was over, she really wanted a good morning kiss. Lindsay opened the apartment door to see Danny sprawled out on the couch.

"You going to stand there all day?"  
"No" She said laying down next to Danny. Danny gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm hungry," Lindsay said.

"I'll order pizza." Lindsay listened as Danny rattled off the order. She was trying to come up with a way to tell him about the fact that she might be pregnant.

"I need to tell you something" Lindsay said when he hung up the phone.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well there's a chance that I might be pregnant." She said in one breath. Hoping it was like a band-aid, the quicker you did it the less it could hurt you.

"How big of a chance?"

"Two tests were positive, but two were negative. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning to find out." Danny did not say anything just stared at the carpet.

"Can you please say something?"

"I need some air" With that, Danny stood up and grabbed his keys. Lindsay sat there in shock until the buzzer sounded. She paid for the pizzas before letting the tears fall.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know Angell's name is Jess, but I wrote this way back before when we still thought it was Jennifer, and I like Jen better. Sorry for the long wait, my life is crazy and every time I go to update something happens. I promise to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days. Thanks to Laurzz for helping me out, and being so patient with me. Here is your bag of M&M's, so you can get fat.**


	19. Reactions Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own everything, you just don't know it yet. So that is really just my dream, I own nothing**.

* * *

She waited for Danny for three hours. At first, she figured he went to get some air, but after thirty minutes had passed, she knew he was not coming back. She wanted to curl up and go to sleep but everything reminded her of Danny.

"Bonassera"

"Stell, can I come stay with you tonight?" Lindsay asked crying.

"I take it your talk didn't go so well."

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Lindsay hung up and packed a bag to take to Stella's. A little while later she pulled up in front of Stella's and her friend wrapped her in hug before leading her inside.

* * *

"Linds, wake up honey."

"hmph"

"What was that?" Stella asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My head is killing me."

"I thought it might. Here." Stella handed Lindsay some aspirin.

"What time is it?"

"10:30. I called Mac and got us both off for the morning with the promise that we would fill him in when we got to work."

"Thank you. I don't think I can face Danny until I know if I really am pregnant or not."

"I gathered that. Last night you were using some pretty colorful words to describe him."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. New York is finally starting to rub off on you." Both girls let out a laugh. "Go shower, then we need to head to your doctors appointment."

* * *

Lindsay stared out the window watching the buildings pass. She and Stella had just left the doctors office.

"You okay Linds?"

"Yeah, I mean you can't love something you never had."

"Sure you can." The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and once they got to the lab they headed straight for Mac's. He motioned them in and they took their seats on the couch. Lindsay flashbacked to when she told Mac that she was leaving for Montana.

"Is everything okay?" Mac asked and Stella looked at Lindsay making sure she was okay.

"Yeah, I had a doctor's appointment and I didn't want to go alone. I thought I might be pregnant, but I am not. I'm sorry that we had to take off on such short notice, it won't happen again."

"That's alright. If you don't mind me asking, does Danny know?"

"Yeah, I told him last night, but he left."

"Okay, why don't you take the day off?"

"I'm fine, I can work, and if I go home I'll just get upset."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then I need you both to help Hawkes in trace." The two girls got up and headed for their offices. Lindsay was putting her piece in the drawer when Danny came in.

"Montana I-" Lindsay jumped at Danny's voice, but quickly composed herself.

"Don't you call me that. You lost that right when you walked out that door last night. Oh and by the way, I'm not pregnant so you don't have to worry about that." Lindsay said walking out and heading towards trace. She was not going to let Danny see her cry. Danny watched her walk away, letting the words sink in, before he went after her.

"Lindsay" She did not stop so Danny picked up his pace. Reaching her, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Danny put me down!" Lindsay said venom lacing each word.

"Not until we talk."

"I've done all the talking that I want to."

"Good, so you can listen, because I ain't done yet." Danny walked in to DNA where Adam was. "Adam, out." As soon as he left Danny put Lindsay down, blocking the exit.

"What in the hell do you think your doing Messer?" Danny tried not to physically wince when she called him Messer. It was laced in venom and he had not been called that in at least a year.

"Lindsay shut up please, and let me explain. You want to know why I left last night?"

"No"

"To bad. I needed to think, because in my mind I had screwed everything up. You deserve the best and it was not playing out right. We were supposed to be a married before we started a family. I had screwed up."

"It takes two to tango Danny. It's just as much my fault as yours. That still doesn't give you the right to leave."

"I know, I know, but I needed to clear my head."

"And leave me all by myself. Thinking about how everyone was right about you, and I was wrong to get involved."

"Don't say that Lindsay."

"Why, isn't it true? I mean if you are going to bolt when things get bad, I am glad this was a false alarm. I knew the day was going to come when you realized you could do better than me, but I still let myself fall in love with you."

"Montana, I didn't bolt. I came back home realizing that I had screwed up and you were not there. I know I should not have left, but my mind was not all there. You had just told me that there was a possibility that I could become a father. And no matter what happens now, I want you to know that you will always be enough for me. You are more than enough. And I am so sorry that we aren't having this baby, because honestly I've been thinking off having a family with you for months." Lindsay slid down the wall and started to cry, and Danny felt himself tear up. He knelt down in front of Lindsay.

"I'm so sorry for being such an ass and leaving, and making you feel like you had done something wrong. You didn't, and I want you to know how much I love you and that if you give me another chance I won't do anything stupid like this again."

"I'm sorry Danny."

"Don't be, I'm the one who is sorry." Danny pulled Lindsay into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"I love you Montana."

"I love you too Danny."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Danny leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Hey Danny, got a second?" Stella asked as Danny passed her office.

"Sure."

"Shut the door." Danny did as he was told, and took a seat across from her.

"I know that you and Lindsay made up, but I want you to know if you do anything stupid like that again, I will personally kill you. Sid will do your autopsy, Flack will find no witnesses, and Mac, Hawkes, Adam, and I will find no evidence."

"I know."

"Good, because she might have been here less time than you, but she's a heck of a lot prettier."

"I know, and I give you permission if I do anything that stupid again you can kill me."

"Good, now you want to tell me where you went last night?"

"I ended up at Aidens grave. I had not been in a while, and she was the only person, besides Lindsay who could keep me under control. I filled her in on everything that had happened, and I am sure she got pissed at me. When I told her I left Lindsay at home, a can hit me in the head."

"That sounds like Aiden."

"Yeah, are we good or are you still plotting my death?"

"We're good, just don't hurt her."

* * *

Later that night Danny was drying dishes as Lindsay washed them.

"Montana, you sure you still aren't mad at me?"

"Danny I promise. You more than fully redeemed yourself."

"Okay, but I want you to know that I am so sorry."

"I do."

"You really wanted that baby didn't you?" Lindsay shook her head. "After the initial shock I did to."

"I've always wanted to be a mom."

"Well we can always try again, but I know you. Your old fashioned, and deserved to be married first. So if you can wait a couple of years."

"Are you saying what I think your saying Mr. Messer?"

"Yeah, give me a couple of years to get my shit together, and I promise you we will get married."

"Thank you Danny." Lindsay said as tears filled her eyes.

"Your welcome, but hey no crying." Lindsay laughed before turning off the water, and taking Danny's hand. She started to lead them out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing Montana?"

"Practice cowboy."

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes this really is an update, shocking I know. Thanks to Laurzz for all her encouragment and telling me when I'm being stupid. IluvPeterPetrelli you know how much your opinion means to me. Here are you girls' M&M's. Enjoy. Thanks to everyone whose reading this and enjoying it. It makes me feel really good when my hits go up.**


	20. Meeting the Messers

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing, if I did Flack and Danny would have more shirtless scenes.**

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this."

"You'll be fine Montana." Danny said squeezing her hand. "They are going to love you." Lindsay and Danny were on their way to Danny's parents. They had been dating for eleven months and in a few weeks, they were going to Montana for Lindsay's brothers wedding.

"I know, it's just bee a long time since I've met anyone's parents. I'm pretty sure the last time was high school."

"Well you're doing better than I will be in a few weeks. You've already met Louie, I've met no one in your family, and you're the little sister."

"True, but I'm still nervous tonight."

"Don't be." Danny said intertwining their hands. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and Lindsay didn't even notice when they stopped. They were at a simple house, but from the smile on Danny's face, Lindsay could tell that it held a million memories. Danny walked to her side of the car and opened her door. He grabbed her hand and they started up the walk.

"NYPD Open up," Danny said knocking on the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Louie. The two brothers shared a quick hug before Lindsay hugged Louie.

"It's good to see you again Lindsay."

"You too Louie"

"Where's ma?" Danny asked.

"In the kitchen, pop should be back form the store soon."

"Thanks." Danny then led Lindsay down a hallway into the kitchen. "Hey ma, we're here." Maureen Messer stopped her cooking to pull Danny into a hug.

"Daniel you have to start coming over more. I miss you and so does your dad."

"Sorry ma, I have someone I want you to meet. Ma this is my girlfriend Lindsay, Lindsay my ma."

"Lindsay it's nice to finally put a face to that name." Maureen said pulling her into a hug.

"You too Mrs. Messer."

"Call me Maureen, Mrs. Messer was my mother in law."

"Okay Maureen." Lindsay said laughing.

"Danny go watch the game with Louie. Leave us girls to gossip." Maureen said shooing her son out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Okay I'm going." Danny said putting his arms up in surrender. "Don't tell her any embarrassing stories."

"She's going to, now make tracks cowboy."

"Gee pushy much Montana." Danny said leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

"So you're my Danny's Montana?"

"Yes ma'm."

"I've heard a lot about you. You didn't like Danny at first?"

"Not a whole lot. He didn't really like me, didn't like the fact that I had taken Aiden's position. He tried really hard to make my life miserable."

"He did that because he liked you. What made you change your mind about him?"

"It was the night I invited him to watch our boss play jazz. The night started out for me to prove to him that I knew Mac better, but our relationship kind of changed. It was when our M.E. pointed out that he called me Montana cause he liked me, that I let myself like him."

"You're good for him; I haven't ever seen Danny this happy."

* * *

Danny and Louie both looked up from their positions on the couch when the front door opened.

"Hey pop" Danny said standing up and giving his father a hug.

"Danny it's good to see you."

"You too. I have someone you need to meet." Danny said starting for the kitchen. He heard Lindsay laughing and his mother talking.

"So he's running as fast as he can and he runs smack into our glass screen door." Lindsay laughter became louder. "He had to have four stitches right above his eyebrow." Danny and his dad entered the kitchen and Lindsay begins laughing harder.

"What did you do to her ma?"

"Nothing I just told her a story."

"I didn't know you were scared of girls Danny." Lindsay said gaining control of her laughter.

"I was six, and she was trying to kiss me."

"I always figured you liked older woman."

"I didn't like girls at all back then Montana." Lindsay started laughing again. "Not funny Montana." Lindsay sobered up but took one look at Danny and started again. Danny just shook his head at her and began introducing her to his dad.

"Lindsay this is my dad Tony, Pop my girlfriend Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

After dessert, Maureen started cleaning up the table when Danny took the plates from her.

"I'll do these, you go show Montana pictures."

"Thank you Danny. Lindsay would you like to go see some pictures?"

"I would love to." Both girls got up and went into the living room.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Louie asked.

"No, I know it's not, but Montana would have figured out a way to see them anyways."

"That's probably true." Tony said picking up a plate from the table. "You guys are serious; you haven't brought a girl home since high school."

"That's not true, Aiden used to come over all the time."

"True, but Aiden was your best friend. She had no romantic feelings for you." Louie said.

"Okay, we are getting really serious, but you know I'm really happy about that. I think she's it for me."

"I'm glad you found someone son."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

"You ready Montana?"

"Yeah, thank you both for having me." Lindsay said hugging each of Danny's parents.

"You too sweetheart. Come back anytime, it's nice having a girl in the mix." Maureen said.

"I will" Danny said his goodbye and they headed out to the car.

"Was it as bad as you imagined?" Danny asked as he started to drive.

"No, they are so nice. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad."

"Okay I know I'm not good with directions and all, but didn't we come that way?" Lindsay asked pointing behind them.

"Yes, but I wanted to show you something. How'd you like the pictures?"

"They were adorable; you were such a cute baby. I wonder what happened."

"Funny Montana." Danny drove for a little ways before turning into a parking lot.

"A park?"

"No, not just a park, it's my baseball field." They got out of the car and walked onto the field. "I love this place. I used to run away and I came here. Pop would give me about twenty minutes before he came down here and got me."

"Ran away a lot did you?"

"I ran away my fair share of times." Lindsay let out a laugh.

"Let's go play."

"It's eleven at night."

"So we're only on call, we can sleep in. Please."

"Fine."

"Yay," Lindsay walked over and gave Danny a kiss. "Now let's go swing." After they swung Lindsay insisted on sliding and playing on the merry-go round. By the time she was done, it was nearing 12:30.

"Ready yet Linds?"

"Uh-uh, but I'm too tired to walk. You should give me a piggy back." Danny was going to protest, but knew he would give in at the end.

"Fine," Danny turned around and Lindsay hopped on his back.

"Thank you for bringing me here, and letting me meet your family."

"No problem." Danny set Lindsay down and opened up her door, before getting in himself. "You can go to sleep if you want."

"That's okay; we'll be home in a few minutes." Lindsay said stifling a yawn. Five minutes later Danny looked back over to find Lindsay asleep. When he got to their apartment, Danny picked Lindsay up and carried her upstairs. He laid her down on the bed and started taking off her shoes and pants.

"You trying to take advantage of me Messer?" Lindsay said waking up.

"Oh you know it." Danny replied throwing Lindsay pants into the hamper. He turned around to find one of Lindsay's arms stuck inside her shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to take my bra off, but I'm stuck."

"I can see that." Danny went and helped Lindsay get her arm out, before shedding his own clothes.

"I am so glad that we are on call and don't have to get up." Lindsay said rolling over and snuggling into Danny's side.

"Me too Montana," Danny said kissing her forehead and turning out the light.

* * *

**Author's Note: Big hug to Laurzz for helping me out with this chapter and the next one. It means the world to me. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this, and tell me how I'm doing. You guys make it worth while.**


	21. Aiden

**Disclaimer I own three season, two puzzles, and a magazine. That's it.**

"I don't want to go," Lindsay whined zipping up her suitcase.

"It's only for a few days, and you haven't seen your family for months."

"I know, but I don't like being away from you."

"You'll do fine. You'll be having so much fun, that you won't even miss me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to take you to meet someone, and then I thought we could go to dinner."

"Sounds good, just give me a few minutes to get ready." Lindsay walked into their bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a purple wrap top.

"So do I get to know where we are going?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"Please just tell me." Lindsay said giving Danny her patented pouting look.

"Fine, I'm taking you to meet Aiden."

"Thank you Danny."

"You're welcome, now come on." Danny said taking the keys out of the ignition. "She's right over here." Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and began walking. Reaching her grave Danny sat down and Lindsay went and stood next to a tree. She wanted to give Danny his privacy.

"Hey Aid, sorry it's been so long, life got kind of hectic. I fixed everything with Lindsay; she took me back even though I was such an ass. I took her to meet Ma and Pop a couple of days ago. They really liked her, and ma is already planning on grandbabies. Lindsay loves her lasagna just as much as you did. I actually brought Lindsay here to meet you." Danny motioned for Lindsay to come over. "Aiden this is Lindsay, Montana this is Aiden."

"Hi" Lindsay said crouching down next to Danny. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"She would have liked you. I would have had some problems though." Danny said laughing.

"Oh and Aiden you won our bet." Danny said taking twenty dollars and placing it under the vase. "Flack and Stella are dating. They seem to be getting serious, and I still find it hard to believe. They are good for each other though, just like you said they would be. Bye Aiden." Danny said standing up and pulling Lindsay with him. He wrapped his arm around her and they started back towards the car. "So do you think I'm weird now?"

"No I think it's sweet, that you still let her know what's happening. Do you always come out here alone?"

"Nah, Flack and I normally come. We try to get here once every couple of months."

"Who would have known you guys were such softies?"

"No one, know what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Can we get something to take home? I want to spend my last night here at home."

"That can be arranged." Danny said giving Lindsay a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one is better. Right now it's getting looked over. Hugs to Laurzz for all of her support, and threats to get me to update. IluvPeterPetrelli here are your M&M's for helping with ideas.**

* * *


	22. Meeting the Monroes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, excuse me while I go cry in a corner.**

"Call me when you land." Danny told Lindsay. They were at the security gate of the airport saying good bye.

"I will. Don't have too much fun without me."

"I won't. You need to go."

"I know." Lindsay buried her head in Danny's chest. "Okay I'm going." Lindsay leaned up and gave Danny a kiss.

"I love you Montana."

"Love you too." Danny gave Lindsay another kiss. Lindsay then pulled back and picked up her carry on bag.

"See you in a week cowboy."

"See you." Lindsay went through security and blew Danny a kiss before she went around the corner to her gate.

* * *

Lindsay walked through the airport looking for her parents. It had been a long eight hour flight and she was ready to get to the ranch.

"Hey Peanut." Lindsay heard from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with her parents.

"Hi momma, hi daddy," Lindsay said giving them a hug.

"How was your flight?" Lynn asked.

"Fine, it was long, and I was getting restless."

"You're always restless."

"That's beyond the point. I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too. Everyone is so excited to see you. Andria and Becca have been planning for your visit, almost as long as the wedding." Lynn said.

"They're coming to dinner aren't they?"

"Yeah they will be there at six." The three got Lindsay's luggage and made their way to the car. Once they were in the car Lindsay took out her phone to call Danny.

"Messer"

"Hey cowboy"

"Hey Montana, you get there okay?"

"Yeah, we're on the way to the house now. What are you doing?"

"Trying to identify some red gooey substance."

"You've been hanging out with Stella to long."

"Be quiet."

"Okay, well I will let you get back to work. I just wanted to let you know I was here."

"I'll call you after work."

"You better. I love you."

"Love you too." Lindsay hung up her phone and joined in on her parents' conversation.

* * *

Lindsay was setting the dinner table when she heard the front door open. She turned around in time to catch her best friend in a hug.

"Linny!"

"Becca why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Cause it's your name, and always will be."

"I've missed you." Lindsay said pulling her into another hug.

"Missed you too. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Can it wait until I've seen my sister?" Lindsay's oldest brother Greg asked.

"Hey Greg"

"Hey sis" The two shared a hug before Lindsay's other brother Adam came in. Lindsay gave him a hug, and turned back to Greg.

"Where's you wife?" Lindsay asked.

"She had to work late; she's coming over as soon as she can get off."

"Okay." About that time Lynn came in and told everyone dinner was ready. Throughout dinner Lindsay told her family about her crazy cases, and they told her all about what had happened while she had been gone. They had just finished dessert when Andria came in.

"Hey Linny"

"I'm going to kill you two for calling me that, and I know how to hide the bodies." Lindsay said getting up to hug her.

"You can't do that we have a lot of catching up to do." Becca said.

"What's first on our catch up schedule?" Lindsay asked.

"We're having a slumber party." Andria said.

"Seriously, aren't we a little old?"

"You can never be too old. Besides now we have better things to gossip about, and more experience with boys." Andria said.

"Okay."

"We're going to go. We'll see you tomorrow." Both of Lindsay's brothers got up to leave, and her parents headed upstairs to bed.

"Don't stay up to late." Lynn said.

"We will. We always did." Lindsay said laughing. Her mom kissed her forehead and Lindsay turned back to her friends.

"So you excited to get married Bex?"

"Yes, it seems like Adam and I have been dating forever."

"Well you have, you started dating when we were in tenth grade." Andy said.

"I still can't believe that two of my best friends ended up marrying my brothers. I knew we spent too much time with them growing up."

"Oh you know you're excited that we finally get to be sisters." Bex said.

"Yeah I am. Hey Andy, does Greg know your pregnant?" Lindsay asked.

"Do what?"

"You're pregnant. I've known you long enough that I can tell."

"Yes he knows, he was with me when I took the test."

"How far along are you?" Bex asked.

"Six weeks. Okay but enough about me I want to know when Linny and Danny are getting engaged." Lindsay who had been getting a drink choked on it. Before she had time to answer her cell phone began emitting "Cowboy Take Me Away."

"Monroe."

"Thousands of miles away and you still answer your phone like that."

"It's a habit, besides Flack likes it when I do."

"You and Flack have something you need to tell me?"

"We've been dating for four months."

"Oh yeah, does Stella know you are dating her boyfriend?"

"She's our alibi every time we go out."

"Good to know."

"Did you just get off?" Lindsay asked deciding it was time to be serious.

"No, I went out for a drink with Flack, Hawkes, and Adam. Did you know that Adam and Kendall were dating?"

"Yeah, for about a month now."

"Am I the last to know about everything?"

"I think so. Did you have a good day at work?"

"It was fine, I missed you though."

"I missed you too. I am so ready for you to get down here, and meet everyone."

"Just a couple of more days," Danny said. They talked for a little bit longer, before they decided to head to bed.

"Okay I love you Montana."

"Love you to cowboy. Night"

"Night" Lindsay hung up the phone and turned to her friends.

"Was that Danny?" Bex asked.

"Who else would I say I love you to?"

"Don't be a wise-ass."

"Sorry I guess Danny is rubbing off on me." Bex and Andy started laughing. "That wasn't supposed to be dirty."

"Of course it wasn't." Andy said.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Lindsay caught up with her family and all of her old friends. She didn't know how much she missed the country until she was back in it. She made a vow to bring Danny back more often. Speaking of Danny it was the night before he was coming down there, and Lindsay was going crazy. She took out her phone, and dialed the house number.

"Montana?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"No one else would call the house phone at three in the morning."

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep, and I'm really missing you."

"I'm going to be down there tomorrow."

"I know, but that doesn't help me any tonight."

"I wish I was there."

"I know, I'll let you go back to bed."

"It's okay, I'm up now. We can talk for a while."

"Will you tell me about your case today?"

"Yeah," Danny started talking and Lindsay snuggled into her bed.

* * *

"Montana." No answer.

"Lindsay" Still no answer.

"Motanaaaaaa" Lindsay opened her eyes and picked up her phone.

"Danny?"

"Morning Sleepyhead"

"Morning, did you stay on the phone all night?"

"Yeah, once I was sure you went to sleep I went to sleep."

"Ah I love you."

"I love you too. Now I have to hang up so I can finish packing.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Lindsay hung up the phone and made her way downstairs.

"Morning mom" Lindsay said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, what's on your cheek?" Lindsay put her hand to her face.

"Oh I fell asleep with the phone."

"Talking to Danny?"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, so he talked to me until I did."

"He's a keeper."

"I know. Are you taking me to the airport?"

"Yes, Andy and Bex are coming too." Lindsay let out a groan and buried her head in her hands.

"They are going to scare him away."

"Well if they do, he's not right for you. And since we know he is perfect for you, he will be fine." Lynn said matter of factly.

* * *

"What gate Linny?" Andy asked trying to keep up with Lindsay who was tearing through the airport.

"Six."

"Well will you slow down, we still have ten minutes."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, and excited. It's the first time Danny's going to get to see Montana and it has a lot of hype to live up to."

"Trust me if you are here, he will love it." Bex said. "Anyways hasn't he been here before, for the trial?"

"He only got to see the courthouse; he had to get back to work."

"Man that boy had it bad for you back then." Andy said. They got to the security gate and waited for Danny's plane to land. After a couple of minutes people started coming through the gate. Lindsay stood up and began walking back and forth in front of her mom and friends. Danny came through the security gate and saw Lindsay. He laughed at how anxious she looked. Lindsay turned around in time to see Danny walk through the gate. She couldn't stop the huge smile that crossed her face. As soon as Danny was through the crowd Lindsay ran over to him and jumped on him. Danny caught her in his arms and captured her lips in a kiss. When the need for air became prominent, they broke apart, and Lindsay rested her forehead against Danny's.

"Hi" Lindsay said breathless.

"Hey Montana, miss me much?"

"You don't even know. I am so glad you're here."

"Me too. Is that your mom over there?"

"Yeah, I should go introduce you." Danny started walking towards them with Lindsay still in his arms.

"You can put me down."

"I know, but I haven't seen you for a week, and I miss you." Reaching Lindsay's mom and friends Danny set Lindsay down.

"Everyone this is Danny. Danny that's my mom Lynn and my two best friends Andria and Becca."

"It's nice to meet you all." Danny said shaking their hands.

"You too, Linny's told us a lot about you."

"Linny?" Danny asked eyeing Lindsay.

"Don't even think about it cowboy."

"But everyone would have so much fun with it."

"Do you want me to bring cuddle-bear back?"

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would"

"Fine you win." Danny said holding up his hands in surrender.

"I always win." Lindsay's mom and friends just sat back and watched the couple banter.

"Well let's walk." Danny and Lindsay held hands, and never got more than an inch apart. They got Danny's luggage and headed to the ranch.

"How's everyone at the lab?" Lindsay asked laying her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Good, although Stella has decided that you are never allowed to leave."

"Why?"

"She said there is too much testosterone. I think she's about ready to kill us all."

"She probably has a good reason."

"I've missed you Montana." Danny said giving her a kiss. "Is that going to get confusing?"

"What?"

"Me calling you Montana" Lindsay let out a laugh.

"I think we're safe cowboy."

* * *

"Montana was this really necessary?"

"What?" Lindsay asked knowing full well what he meant.

"The blindfold"

"Yes it was. I don't want you to know where we are going."

"Can I have a hint?"

"We're about two minutes away." Danny scoffed.

"That hint doesn't help me."

"I know." Lindsay parked the car and got out to help Danny. She took his hands and walked him to the perfect spot.

"Close your eyes." Danny did has he was told, and Lindsay took off his blindfold. "Open them cowboy." Danny couldn't contain the laughter that escaped his lips. Lindsay had taken him to a wheat field.

"Now we can really compare wheat field and skylines."

"I knew I was going to get to see one of these while I was down here." Danny said wrapping his arms around Lindsay's waist. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Lindsay said turning in his embrace and kissing him.

"I have something for you." Danny said pulling out a package. Lindsay took it and un-wrapped it.

"I've had it for a while but didn't want to give it to you until I had seen a real one." It was a wheat charm for Lindsay's bracelet.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you." Lindsay connected it to her bracelet and the couple headed back to Lindsay's truck.

"We have time to take a tour, you want to go?"

"Sure." Lindsay started driving and pointing out landmarks. Either important to the town, or to her life. Coming to the diner Lindsay parked the car and got out. Danny followed her lead and took her hand.

"Is this it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Danny wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"You okay?"

"I think I am. I'm working on putting everything behind me, starting over." They sat in silence for a little while. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are" they got back into the truck and headed to the ranch. "You want to tell me a little bit about who I am meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, you've already met Andy and Bex, and my mom. My brothers, Greg and Adam will be there, along with my dad Tom. My parent's best friends David and Janice who are like my aunt and uncle are coming too."

"Will anyone be threatening me for living with you and dating you?"

"Just my dad, brothers, and uncle"

"So I don't have too much to worry about?"

"No, not at all" Lindsay parked the car and they got out. "Just be yourself and they will love you." Lindsay said opening the front door. Lindsay hugged everyone and introduced Danny.

"Interrogations can wait," Lynn said "dinner is ready." The family made there way to the dining room, and Lindsay was surprised at how polite all of the men were being. After dinner the women started the dishes, while the men went to check on the animals.

"Danny why don't you come help us." Tom said.

"Okay. I'll be back." Danny said kissing Lindsay's forehead and walking towards the door.

"Be nice." Lynn whispered in her husband's ear and kissing his cheek. The boys left and the girls went back to doing the dishes.

"If anyone of them does something to freak Danny out, I'll kill them." Lindsay said putting up a plate.

"Greg shouldn't. I told him if he didn't play nice he wasn't getting any for a while." Andy said.

"I threatened Adam too." Bex said and Lindsay started laughing.

"Thank you guys, but in all honesty I'm more worried about daddy and Uncle David."

"They'll be good." Janice said patting Lindsay's hand. "They know how much you care for him."

"I hope so. Andy, Bex you guys had it easy. You didn't have to meet the in-laws. You guys already knew us."

"Yeah, I don't know how you guys do it." Bex said. "I don't know if I would have been able to."

"Yeah you would have. I love him so much I do things I didn't know I could."

"That's what love is." Lynn said kissing her daughters cheek.

"I'm so glad you guys like him."

"He's very cute." Andy said.

"Yeah he is. That accent almost makes me want to dump Adam and move to New York. You know any hot single guys?"

"Not any that are your type Bex."

"Dang it, guess I'll just have to stay here." The girls finished the dishes just as the boys walked in.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay mouthed to Danny. He just shook his head. A little while later everyone decided to head on home.

"Daddy and I are going to bed. You know where the sheets are for Danny's bed?"

"Yes mom, I've lived here the majority of my life, and you haven't moved them."

"Okay night sweetheart." Lindsay hugged both of her parents before setting next to Danny.

"This feels good." Lindsay said snuggling closer to Danny's side.

"Yeah it does. I've missed it."

"Did Danny Messer just admit to missing cuddling?"

"Yeah"

"Wait until I tell Stella." They stayed like that for a little longer neither one moving, just enjoying each others company. Lindsay let out a yawn, and Danny stood up.

"Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good. I'll go and get you some sheets. You're staying in Greg's old room."

"Okay." Lindsay got some sheets and began putting them on the bed. "You don't have to do that Montana, I can do it myself."

"I know, I just want to help."

"Thank you." They finished getting the sheets on the bed and Lindsay gave Danny a kiss.

"You're all set cowboy. Love you."

"Love you too Montana." Danny gave her another kiss and Lindsay headed down the hall to her room.

* * *

"Danny" Lindsay whispered over his sleeping form.

"What?"

"Scoot over." Danny complied and Lindsay slid into bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well you do know that your dad will kill me if he finds us like this."

"I'll go back to my room in the morning. I'll wake up early."

"Okay." Danny closed his eyes again. "Get your feet off of me Montana."

"There cold."

"I can feel that, that's why I want them off me."

"But I'm comfortable where I am."

"Montana."

"Please?"

"Fine, now you need to get some sleep."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too." Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

Danny laid in bed just watching Lindsay sleep. He had missed a lot this past week, but not waking up with Lindsay beside him had to be the toughest part. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Lindsay responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning." Lindsay said pulling apart.

"Morning, what happened to "I wake up early?"'

"What time is it?"

"Ten"

"Oops. I guess I was waking up because I missed you."

"Should we get up?"

"In a second" Lindsay gave Danny a kiss and snuggled deeper under the covers. A little while later Lindsay went to find her mom while Danny showered.

"Morning momma"

"Morning Peanut, sleep good?"

"Very, sorry I slept so late."

"That's no problem. You should go look at the camera though." Lindsay walked across the room and picked it up. She smiled when she saw the picture.

"I saw that you weren't in your room, and Greg's door was cracked. I couldn't resist, you guys looked so cute."

"Danny was scared that daddy was going to find us and kill him."

"He saw, but I told him to relax. I reminded him of when we first started dating how he used to sneak into my room. We didn't even live in the same house."

"Thank you." Lindsay said giving her mom a kiss.

"Your welcome and you guys should sleep in your room tonight. The bed's bigger."

"Okay, I'm going to go see if Danny's out of the shower." Lindsay walked upstairs, and hearing that the shower was off, tried the door, but it was locked.

"Danny open the door." A few seconds later Lindsay heard the lock click.

"Have a good shower?" Lindsay asked shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah," Lindsay could tell that he had just gotten out cause a towel was wrapped around his waist, and water was still dripping off of him.

"My parents saw us in bed." Lindsay said sticking the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Am I going to die, because if I am I have something I need to do?" Lindsay didn't miss Danny's innuendo, but decided to ignore it.

"No, my mom buffered for us, and we get to stay in the same room tonight."

"Good." Danny picked up his toothbrush as Lindsay set hers down.

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" It was the night before Danny and Lindsay were heading home, and the night of the wedding.

"Yeah I did. Did I tell you how amazing you looked?"

"Only about eight-hundred times, but it's still nice to hear."

"Well you did look beautiful."

"You didn't look to bad yourself. Now I guess we should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah"

* * *

"Montana we got to go, we can't be late."

"I'm coming. Bye momma, bye daddy."

"Call us when you land and get home."

"We will" Lindsay hugged her mom and Danny shook her dads hand.

"Remember what we talked about." Tom told Danny.

"Yes sir." Lindsay hugged her parents again, before going through security.

"What were you and my dad talking about?"

"Nothing really, he just told me to be careful, not to hurt you."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm hurt Montana."

"I don't care, I'm on to you."

**Author's Note: Here is the next update. Sorry it's been so long, life has been crazy, and it's jut going to get even crazier. I start college next week. Thanks to ILuvPeterPetrelli for her help and getting me to keep writing, and Laurzz for everything you do. Even when you threaten me to update!**

* * *


	23. Perfect Proposal

**Disclaimer: I own Danny and Flack! Okay so only in my dreams.**

* * *

"Stella, I need your help." Danny said coming into her office and sitting down.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I am going to ask Lindsay to marry me on our anniversary." Stella couldn't contain the scream that came out of her mouth, and she got up to hug Danny.

"Danny that's fantastic."

"Thanks. I need you to try and keep Lindsay busy the next couple of days. She is starting to get suspicious and I don't want her finding out."

"No problem." Stella hugged Danny again. "I can't believe this. You guys are so perfect for each other."

"Thanks Stella."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what we are doing for our anniversary?" Lindsay asked looking up from her computer screen.

"Nope. You only have to wait two more days." Danny said turning his chair so that he was facing her.

"I don't want to."

"Be patient."

"You should know that I don't have any patience."

"I do."

"You're lucky you got that day off. You should give me another snow day."

"I don't think so. That was a one time thing."

"It could be part of your gift to me."

"Not going to happen. I need the day to prepare for that night. Now stop trying to figure out your gift and get to work."

"Fine." Lindsay turned back to her screen and started typing. Danny got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back I have to go talk to Mac." Danny left their office and walked down the hall to Mac's. Mac motioned him in, and he sat across from Mac.

"What can I do for you Danny?"

"I have a favor to ask." Mac shook his head for Danny to continue. "I was wondering if you could give Lindsay the day after our anniversary our day off. I'm planning on proposing, and I know she is going to want to call her family."

"I told you it would happen." Mac said smiling at Danny.

"I know you did. And you know I always thought I would be scared if it did, but I'm not."

"Good. Now, don't you want that day off too?"

"I have the day before off."

"Well take the next day off too. Think of it as my engagement present to the two of you."

"Thank you." Danny said shaking Mac's hand.

"Your welcome, and beside we don't want to take a chance of you being taken hostage again." Danny just laughed and headed to his office.

* * *

Lindsay looked at her caller id and answered her phone.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Montana. Having a good day at work?"

"A blast. Having a good time laying in bed?"

"Actually I am." Danny said chuckling.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

"Yeah I guess your right. Hey I have to go I just got to a scene."

"Okay. Call me later."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Lindsay put her phone back in her pocket and walked up to Stella.

"What do we got Stella?"

"Male DOA, 30-35, found this morning by a group of kids from across the street. Wallet is still on him, including credit cards, and cash so we can rule out robbery."

"Okay."

"Happy anniversary by the way." Stella said putting her hand on Lindsay's arm.

"Thanks. Do we have a COD yet?"

"It looks to be strangulation, but he has no defense wounds."

"So either he knew his attacker or they came up from behind him." At that moment Flack came up to the two women.

"Ladies, it seems that we have an eye witness account. Seems that she saw two men fighting, the other man pulls our a rope, and the next thing she knows this one is laying on the ground. She said that he threw the rope in the dumpster."

"Why didn't she call the police?" Stella asked.

"She's on probation and thought that she would get in trouble." Flack said.

"I guess we need to find that rope." Lindsay said.

"Yeah." The two girls walked over to the dumpster and opened the lid.

"Oh my god that smells." Lindsay said backing away.

"I'll be with the body, have fun." Stella said patting Lindsay on the shoulder.

"I hate you." Lindsay said putting on her coveralls.

* * *

"Do I still smell?" Lindsay asked walking into trace where Stella was.

"Do what?" Stella asked looking up at Lindsay.

"Can you still smell the dumpster on me?"

"No"

"Then why are people giving me such strange looks?"

"Linds you're probably imagining that they are."

"No they seriously are. Hawkes and Adam were in the break room and as soon as I walked in they stopped talking and left."

"Are you sure they weren't done?"

"Yeah. God today has just kind of sucked. I just want to go home, get in bed, and sleep for days."

"Just think that tonight will be better."

"I don't even really want to go tonight, I feel so cruddy."

"Lindsay listen to yourself." Stella said. "Tonight is your one year anniversary. It took you two years to get together, go celebrate this accomplishment."

"You're right. I am really excited, he's got something big planned"

"See go home, get ready, and have a good time tonight. I'll cover the rest of your shift for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we've only got an hour left and we've only got paperwork left."

"I owe you Stella."

* * *

When Lindsay got home she found Danny sitting on the couch and plopped down beside him. He then leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Tough day?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"I heard you had to dumpster dive."

"How?"

"Stella called me said you were having a shitty day."

"It was bad. The dumpster smelled awful."

"I'm sorry. I have to go out and get something, can you be ready in half an hour?"

"Sure. What should I wear?"

"Jeans, and a nice top."

"Okay I'll be ready." She gave him a kiss and headed for the bathroom. Twenty-five minutes later there was a knocking on the front door. Lindsay looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"Please tell me you didn't lose your keys." Lindsay said turning around and walking towards the bathroom.

"We're gonna try that again." Danny said shutting the door and knocking again.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she opened the front door.

"I'm here to pick you up for our date. We haven't been on a lot of proper dates since we moved in together, so we are having one tonight. These are for you." Danny said producing a bunch of daisies.

"You are amazing!" Lindsay said leaning in and kissing him, and then moving to put one of the daisies in her hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do this."

"Flack's rubbing off on you Montana." Danny said wrapping his arm around her waist.

* * *

"If I never see food again I will be completely happy."

"You could've stopped eating Montana."

"But it was so good."

"So stop complaining."

"Don't be mean or you won't get your gift."

"Okay I surrender. Can you tell me where we are going?"

"We're going to the zoo cowboy."

"Isn't it closed?"

"I have connections."

"Do I want to know these connections Montana?"

"Probably not. Now come on." The couple walked to the zoo's gate and Lindsay talked to the security guard. After a few seconds Lindsay returned.

"Where to first cowboy?"

"I think I know the perfect place." Danny said grabbing her hand and leading her to the tigers.

"You know I haven't seen a tiger since my first day here."

"That was a good day." Danny said.

"Good day my foot."

"What was so wrong with it?"

"First off you," Lindsay said poking him in the chest "made me make a fool of myself in front of Mac. Then I had to sort through tiger dung. Then you continually made fun of me. And to top everything off I had to try and find an apartment."

"I don't see what was so wrong with it." Lindsay hit him in the arm. "Kidding I guess I could've backed down a little."

"Yeah you could have. What was your first impression of me?"

"I thought you were cute, for a country girl, and smart. If I remember correctly you were pretty fast with the witty comebacks."

"I was and still am."

"Don't I know it. What did you think of me?"

"You were different to say the least, but I thought you were cute. That was until you told me to call Mac sir, then I thought you were an ass."

"I'm glad that impression changed."

"Who said it changed?" Lindsay then started laughing. "Kidding I am too." The couple finished walking through the zoo and reminiscing on the past three years they had known each other.

* * *

"We should get some ice cream" Lindsay said as they walked out of the zoo.

"I thought you never wanted to see food again."

"That was hours ago, get with the program."

"Oh I'm sorry we will go get some ice cream. Then it's time for your present."

"I'm intrigued Messer." The couple got their ice cream and began walking.

"Here we are." Danny said stopping.

"The Empire State Building? I've never been here before."

"I know. Stella told me she was going to take you, but I had her let me take you instead."

"You are so sweet." Lindsay said kissing Danny. The couple then made their way up to the observation deck.

"Oh wow, we're high." Lindsay said peering over the edge. Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's beautiful."

"So are you" Danny said kissing her cheek. "Can you see the lab?"

"No, where is it?"

"Right there." Danny said pointing it out.

"It's tiny."

"Yeah." Danny then slid Lindsay's present into her hand. Lindsay looked at Danny before she started opening it. She didn't notice that Danny had left her side. She opened the box to find another charm for her bracelet. It was a miniature ring.

"It's beautiful." She looked up and noticed Danny had left. "Dann-" She turned around and clasped a hand to her mouth. Danny was behind her on one knee.

"Montana this past year has been the best year of my life. Every moment I spend with you I fall a little bit more in love with you. For two years you kept me at an arms length, and despite all my efforts you wouldn't let me in. The day you went undercover in the Holly's case was the day I realized that I loved you. I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have made it out. Lindsay I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lindsay Monroe will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Lindsay just stood where she was with a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Montana?" Lindsay launched herself at Danny and began kissing him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Lindsay said kissing him again.

"Here I think you need this." Danny said breaking the kiss and sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Danny it's beautiful."

"Thanks, Flack helped me pick it out."

"Flack knew?"

"Everyone knew. I had to have help planning it." Lindsay kissed Danny again.

"Danny I love you so much."

"I love you too Montana."

* * *

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow." Lindsay said walking into their apartment building.

"You don't have to. Mac gave us the day off."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm so we can sleep in tomorrow?"

"We can do whatever you want Montana."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"How about we play some pool cowboy!" Lindsay said running up the stairs. Danny was quick to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who are still reading. I know it's been forever and a day, but college life is hectic. Big hugs to Laurzz and ILuvPeterPetrelli for all their support. Maybe the next update won't be so far away!**


	24. Congratulations and Pool

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still which is very sad.**

* * *

"Good morning future Mrs. Messer" Danny said turning onto his side so he was facing Lindsay.

"Morning." Lindsay leaned up and gave him a kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Incredible, what about you?" Danny asked running his arm up and down Lindsay's side.

"Really good. I can't believe we are engaged." She said looking at the ring that now adorned her left ring finger. "I have so many people to call."

"We're supposed to call our parents first off." Danny said.

"Our parents know that you were planning on proposing?"

"Yeah I had to ask your dad for permission."

"You asked my dad?" Danny shook his head yes. Lindsay then leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I love you so much. When did you ask?"

"When your dad took me outside to help with the animals."

* * *

*Flashback*

"Danny I know that you're probably a little scared of me. Lindsay is my only girl, and I'm pretty protective of her. So I just want you to know that if you hurt her you're going to have to answer to me."

"I understand, but I can promise you that I love her more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt her."

'I hope so, cause you seem to make her pretty happy."

"That means a lot to me to hear you say that. And I actually have something that I need to ask you about."

"Okay"

"I was wondering if I could get your permissions to ask Lindsay to marry me." Tom laughed at how terrified Danny looked.

"Danny you don't have to worry about anything. I can't see my little girl spending the rest of her life with anyone but you."

* * *

"I can't believe you really asked my dad. You are such a romantic."

"Don't let Flack hear that." Danny said rolling over so he was hovering over Lindsay and gave her a kiss. "It might ruin my reputation."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay stood hand in hand in the elevator on the way up to the lab. Lindsay couldn't wait to show Stella her ring, and Danny would do anything to please Lindsay. So here they were on their way to the lab. The doors dinged open and the couple stepped out and headed towards Stella's office. Before they reached the office they saw Stella and Peyton heading towards the break room.

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked coming up behind the two girls. Both Stella and Peyton turned around and one look at Lindsay, they both knew that Danny had done it. The let out a mini scream, and the three girls shared a hug.

"Let me see" Stella said taking Lindsay's hand. "It's gorgeous." Mac after hearing the girls scream, had come to stand next to Danny. Both laughed out how excited the three women were.

"I'm gathering she said yes." Mac said.

"Yeah she did."

"Congratulations. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mac." The two men then walked over to the girls and Mac gave Lindsay a hug, while Peyton and Stella hugged Danny.

"I think we need to go out tonight after shift and celebrate." Peyton said.

"That would be fun. Hopefully there aren't any hostage situations." Danny said and everyone laughed. The couple stayed and visited for awhile before heading home.

* * *

"Lindsay you almost ready?" Danny asked turning on the TV.

"Yeah" Lindsay yelled from the bathroom. A few second later she came out putting in her earring.

"Wow Montana you look beautiful." Danny said wrapping his arms around Lindsay's waist.

"You don't look half bad yourself cowboy." She then leaned into Danny and gave him a kiss. The couple then made there way to the car.

"Can you believe we've been together for a year, and no we're engaged?" Lindsay asked.

"No time has flown by. I'm glad you came over that night." Danny said grabbing Lindsay's hand over the center console.

"I am too." They arrived at Sullivan's and the couple made their way inside. When they arrived at the table their friends were already seated at congratulations were heard all around. Lindsay then went to set next to Stella, Peyton, and Jennifer, while Danny went and set with the boys.

"Let us see the ring again." Peyton said. Lindsay showed them and all the girls gushed over it.

"I still can't believe he proposed, this is exciting." Stella said.

"I know. I mean I knew we were going to end up together but I thought it would at least be another year before he even thought about asking."

"Why did you think that?" Angell asked.

"I don't know why. I mean we talked about getting married before and we both knew that we were it for each other, but Danny always made it sound like marriage was a little ways off. He seemed perfectly happy just dating and living together."

"That makes sense." Peyton said.

"I'm so excited that he asked though. I'm ready to start a new chapter of our life together." Lindsay said. "Oh I have pictures to show you guys." Lindsay pulled out a packet from her purse. She then passed the pictures to the girls.

"Where was this taken?" Peyton asked showing Lindsay a picture. It showed Danny with his arms wrapped around Lindsay both with huge smiles on their faces, and Lindsay's hair was blowing all sorts of way.

"On top of the Empire State building about two minutes after he proposed."

"You guys look happy in it."

"We were. I mean I'm still insanely happy." Lindsay said.

"You're a sap Lindsay Monroe." Danny said coming up behind Lindsay.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Nope. Want to go play some pool?"

"Sure" Lindsay got up and followed Danny to the table.

"A Benjamin says I'll beat you." Danny said racking up the balls.

"We've made this bet before and you still owe me money from that one."

"Hey I came up with something better."

"Debatable." Lindsay said grinning. Danny gave her a "you've got to be kidding me look." Lindsay let out a small laugh. "I am kidding, that was definitely better." She said giving him a kiss. When they pulled apart Lindsay broke. They played for about ten minutes, and of course Lindsay beat Danny. The couple stayed for a few more hours talking and laughing with their friends. When they decided to leave Lindsay was a little tipsy and very giggly.

"I still can't believe we're engaged." Lindsay said pushing Danny back into the wall of the elevator.

"Believe it." Danny said kissing her. Lindsay eagerly responded and fisted her hands in his hair. When the elevator dinged signaling the couples arrival at their floor Lindsay broke away. She stepped out of the elevator while Danny let his head fall back against the wall to try and compose himself.

"You coming cowboy? There's a lot more where that came from." A smile formed on Danny's lips and he pushed himself off the wall and headed down the hall after Lindsay.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter goes out to Laurzz, Happy Birthday honey! Hope you have a great day! And I know this chapter is fairly short, but I promise the next one is better. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter and added me to ya'll alerts.**


	25. Wedding Meltdowns

**Happy New Years Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own a whole bunch of cool stuff, but sadly none of the characters.**

Danny entered the apartment to find Lindsay laying on the couch with papers and magazines all over the floor.

"Hey Montana."

"Hi" Lindsay said her voice hinting that she was upset.

"You okay?"

"Yean"

"You sure?" Danny asked sitting down and pulling Lindsay's feet into his lap, and began massaging them.

"Yeah." Danny gave her a "yeah right" look. "Okay no I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"The wedding is in four months, and I have nothing done, and we've been engaged for four months already. I mean I don't even have a dress. I'm sometimes just wish we would fly to Vegas."

"You still have to have some type of dress in Vegas." Lindsay hit Danny in the arm.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. You have stuff done though."

"No I don't. I don't have a dress, a cake, or a color scheme. I haven't even picked my bridesmaids."

"You might not have that done, but we've picked a date, we have a church, we have a preacher, and we've sent out our invitations."

"Yeah I guess, but I still feel overwhelmed.

"That's what you have me, and Stella for."

"I know but work is keeping us so busy, and it's hard to find time to get stuff done."

"Montana everything is going to work out okay. You're amazing and it'll all work out."

"Thank you" Lindsay said leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"For what?"

"For being amazing, and sweet and making me feel better."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Linds you almost ready?" Stella asked poking her head into the office.

"Yeah." She pulled her purse from her desk drawer and the girls headed towards the elevator.

"You two heading out to lunch?" Hawkes asked.

"If you want to call it that." Lindsay replied.

"We're going wedding dress shopping." Stella told him.

"Oh have fun and good luck." He said heading into trace. The elevator doors then opened and the girls got in.

"I don't think we are ever going to find a dress."

"Sure we will, we just have to keep looking."

"Stella we've been looking for the past five days. We are going to die of starvation."

"No we aren't. I know for a fact Danny is feeding you quite good at night. Besides lunch is the only time either of us have time to shop. Now come on I have a feeling this is the store." Stella said opening the bridal store door. The two girls began searching through the racks for anything that would work.

"I think I found it" Stella said. Lindsay walked over to where Stella was and burst into a fit of laughter. Stella was holding up a purple taffeta dress, with puffy sleeves, and about a zillion ruffles. It looked like a dress straight out of the eighties.

"Can you imagine everyone's face if I walked in like that?"

"I can imagine Danny's face." This sent the girls into another round of giggles.

"I guess I should start trying these on." Lindsay said holding up the dresses she had in her hand.

"Yep. I've got a feeling your dress is in there." Lindsay went into the dressing room and would come out and show Stella each new dress she tried on.

"I think we're going to have another lunch-less dress, I've only got on left in here."

"That's fine honey, so long as we find it before the wedding."

"Okay." Stella heard the rustling of fabric. "Stella I need you to brace yourself."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's not. I think this is it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Lindsay opened the door and came out. Stella's breath caught in her throat.

"You look amazing." Lindsay had on a simple white a-line dress, with spaghetti straps, and some beading at the bottom.

"This is it." Lindsay said admiring herself in the mirror.

* * *

"Danny how many groomsmen are you having?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to know how many groomsmen you are having." Danny lifted his head from his pillow and looked at the clock.

"Montana it's 3:30 in the morning, go back to bed we'll talk about this in the morning."

"I can't. This is important."

'And it'll still be important in the morning."

"You just don't get it." Lindsay said getting out of bed and walking into the living room. Danny got out of bed and followed her.

"What did I do, why are you mad at me?"

"It's what you don't do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't do anything. I'm busting my butt trying to get a wedding done and I'm doing it by myself." Lindsay threw a pillow at Danny. He caught it and threw it on the ground.

"I'm trying my best here Linds. I'm working every extra shift I can to save up some money so you can have the perfect wedding. I'm sorry that when I get home I'm a little tired from working a double sometime triple shift." Both of their voices were rising.

"Yeah well I'm working and planning a wedding. I'm tired too. All I ask is for some input."

"Linds, you know that I don't have a lot of preferences. All I care about is getting married, not color schemes, or flowers. You have to tell me what you want."

"I don't want to have to tell you. I want you to just offer an opinion." Both stood looking at each other. "I mean maybe we shouldn't even get married." Lindsay said quietly.

"Wow, where'd that come from?"

"It's not supposed to be this hard Danny." Lindsay said sliding down the wall. When she hit the floor she started crying. "I mean if it's this hard planning a wedding, how am I supposed to make a marriage work?" Danny came over and sat down in front of her.

"Lindsay what are you talking about?"

"I can't even take care of myself half the time. I'm always a complete mess, how am I supposed to take care of myself, take care of you, and make a marriage work?" Lindsay said burying her head in her hands.

"Lindsay look at me." She didn't, and Danny lifted her head so that they were looking eye to eye. "You're right a marriage is hard, but we're going to do it together. We're going to make everything work, and it'll be hard, but we'll survive. You're my world Montana and I'm going to do everything to keep you that way."

"You're right. I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"It's fine."

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Cause it's my job, and I love you."

"I love you too Danny."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I know this is a short and kind of pointless chapter, but I thought it was cute and fluffy. Thanks to ILuvPeterPetrelli for all her help writing this, and Laurzz for cracking the whip to get it out. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for all the reviews of the previous chapters.**

* * *


	26. Parties and Traditions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a very awesome image of Eddie that is in my mind right now.**

* * *

"Montana where are you?"

"Bedroom." Danny opened the door to find Lindsay sitting on their bed in her underwear.

"I know it's your bachelorette party but don't you still have to wear clothes?" Lindsay just glared at him. "Kidding, but why aren't you dressed?"

"I don't know what to wear, no one will tell me where we are going."

"So you decided your underwear was your best option?"

"No I'm going to wait until they get here and then make them pick my outfit out." Just then the doorbell rang. Danny got up and a few seconds later Stella, Andy, and Bex opened the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.

"Waiting on you guys."

"Why Linny?" Andy asked.

"Cause I don't know what to wear.""Just pick something." Bex said.

"No I don't want to pick the wrong clothes for what we are doing. I'll just go like this."

"Fine we'll raid your close on two conditions. You have to wear whatever we pick out, and you can't be in here for the choosing process." Stella said.

"Fine by me." Lindsay went out and set on Danny's lap.

"I think we should stay in tonight." Danny said kissing Lindsay's neck.

"No. It's one of our last nights of being single."

"True, I guess I should get all those last minute flings done." Lindsay smacked him in the chest. "Kidding."

"I know. Do you think it'll snow on our wedding day?"

"It's January, anything's possible Montana." Lindsay sighed contentedly and then buried her head in Danny's chest breathing in his scent.

"Okay Lindsay we're done." Lindsay gave Danny a kiss before heading into the bedroom. A few minutes later she returned with the girls in tow.

"You look pretty Montana."

"Thanks. Have fun tonight, don't get to wasted."

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you too." The girls then made their way to the restaurant where they were meeting Peyton, Jennifer, Kendall, and Tatiana, Louie's girlfriend.

"Okay Lindsay we have some rules for tonight."

"Oh goody."

"You must wear your tiara at all time." Peyton said pulling it out of her purse. Lindsay obliged and put it on.

"There is no communication with Danny. Hand over your phone." Angell said holding out her hand. This was one that Lindsay reluctantly agreed to.

"And you must do whatever we tell you to." Bex said.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"You have to Linny. Bex and I did it at ours." Andy said.

"You didn't have Stella."

"I promise I won't say anything terrible.' Stella said.

"Fine I agree."

* * *

"Hey Messer."

"Hey Flack."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." Danny said shutting and locking the door behind him.

"My girlfriend already kidnap your fiancé?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay it's your turn now, let's go." Danny and Flack made there way to Sullivan's to meet Hawkes, Mac, Sid, Adam Ross, Greg, Adam Monroe, and Louie.

"So what are we doing tonight boys?" Danny asked.

"We're gonna drink, play some pool, drink, play some poker, and drink." Hawkes said.

"Wait so we're not drinking tonight?" Louie said and everyone laughed.

"I'm game just remember that whatever happens tonight will happen to all of you all when you guys finally tie the knot." Danny said.

"Whose planning on getting married next?" Sid asked,

"No one, but soon someone will."

* * *

"We have one more stop and then your parties over." Stella said.

"I don't know if I can take another stop. We've still got five drinks left and I'm going to be completely wasted." Lindsay said,

"Then we did our job." Bex said. The girls made their way to Sullivan's.

* * *

"Looks like the girls had a good time." Mac said pointing to the door. Everyone turned around, and began laughing. All the girls had costume jewelry on, and Lindsay was in a tiara with a veil on it.

"They also look on their way to being very wasted." Adam R. said.

"Hey boys." Peyton said coming over to them.

"Hi, did you all have fun?" Mac asked.

"Yep but it's not over yet." Kendall said.

"Really?" Adam R said.

"We still have five drinks to get bought for us." Angell said.

"You guys won't be able to stand up after five more drinks." Louie said.

"Only one has to be alcoholic." Stella said.

"How many have you guys had?" Flack asked.

"Twenty. It's a game, we have to have twenty-five different guys buy us drinks. And get our picture taken with them." Lindsay said.

"Sound like fun." Danny said running his hand through Lindsay's hair.

"How about I buy the next drink." Mac said.

"Sounds good." Mac headed to the bar and returned with a tray of shots. Each girl got a shot, drank it, and then slammed their glasses down.

* * *

Two hours later and Mac, Flack, Greg, Louie, and Hawkes had all bought the girls a drink.

"Frank come here." Stella yelled over to the bartender.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you take our picture?"

"Sure" The group got together and he took the picture.

"I propose a toast." Flack said. "To Danny and Lindsay, may the be completely hung-over tomorrow. No I'm kidding, may you guys have a wonderful wedding, and a long and loving life together." Everyone clinked their glasses together.

"Thank you Flack." Lindsay said kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay I want to thank everyone for tonight, it was a lot of fun, but now I think it's time that I take my fiancé home." Danny said. Everyone said their goodbyes and the couple left.

"Did you have fun tonight Montana?"

"Yeah, especially sliding down the fireman's pole." Danny gave her a look. "What, we were walking by and Stella had the brilliant idea to see if we could slide down it. We went in, asked, and they said okay."

"They just let you do it?"

"Sure, after we told them we were cops. We stayed there for a little bit. Actually we got one of our drinks from them."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"I did. Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did. It was nice to get all the guys together and just hang out."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Danny kissed Lindsay and they tumbled into their bed.

* * *

"I don't want to go." Lindsay said curling up next to Danny.

"I don't want you to leave either."

"I don't see why we can't see each other, we aren't traditional."

"We aren't traditional."

"Exactly, so I don't see why I am leaving."

"Because your mom wants you too, and mine also. They are traditional.:

"Screw our mothers." Danny laughed.

"It'll be okay Montana we will see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah in front of about a hundred people or so."

"Besides you'll forget about me tonight. You and Stella will watch a bunch of chick flicks. You won't even miss me."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Tonight was the night before their wedding and Lindsay was staying at Stella's so that they wouldn't see each other before the wedding. Lindsay phone began ringing and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Yeah give me a few seconds to get down there." Lindsay hung up and turned to Danny.

"Stella's here." Lindsay said getting up. Danny followed her to the door.

"Go have a good time." Danny said giving her a kiss.

"I will. I love you." Lindsay said kissing him again.

"Love you too." Lindsay opened the door and walked out into the hall.

* * *

"I hate you."

"Hey Flack, nice to see you too."

"Hi"

"You upset cause you don't get to stay with Stella tonight?"

"Yeah, it's your wedding not mine. So why do I lose my girlfriend?"

"Cause Stella asked you to, besides I'll lose my wife when you and Stella get married."

"True"

"You planning on proposing anytime soon?"

"No, I mean I know I will eventually, but not yet."

"That works. Pizza sound alright with you?"

"Sure."

* * *

"We really need to go to bed." Stella said getting up to change DVD's. It was two at night, and they had to be up by eight the next morning.

"I know, but I don't think I would be able to sleep."

"Me either." On the night before her wedding Lindsay decided to just have Stella with her, and the two girls gave themselves manicures and pedicures, and were now watching Grey's Anatomy. The new disk started, and pretty soon both girls were asleep. Stella woke up a few hours later, and she woke Lindsay up and they moved to the bed.

* * *

Stella opened her front door to reveal Lynn, Andy, and Bex.

"Hi girls, Lindsay is still asleep. We stayed up until about three watching Grey's Anatomy."

"That's perfectly fine, we've got all day to get ready." Lynn said.

"We brought breakfast" Andy said, and the girls made their way into the kitchen. Stella was getting down some plates when they heard a crash followed by an ow. They made their way into Stella's bedroom to find Lindsay on the floor.

"Hey Linny, you okay?" Andy asked.

"No, I fell out of bed, trying to get the covers untangled from my legs." All the girls laughed and headed back into the kitchen. "I wonder how Danny's doing."

"You want me to call Flack?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah." Stella got her phone and walked into the living room.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today" Lynn said kissing Lindsay's forehead.

"Momma, don't start. If you start I'll start crying."

"I'm not I promise." Lynn said. About that time Stella came back into the kitchen.

"How are they?" Lindsay asked.

"Fine they just woke up and are on their way to play basketball."

"In January?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, it calms Danny down when he's nervous." Lindsay said. "I take it he's nervous?"

"Flack said he can't sit still for more than ten seconds." Stella said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so next chapter, is the wedding. You just have to wait a little while longer. Thanks to ILuvPeterPetreelli and Laurrz for all your love and support. And thanks to all my reviewers, you make my day when I see that I have a new review.**


	27. I Do's

**Disclaimer: I do not own CBS or anything affiliated with it. At least not in real life.**

"How do you tie this thing?" Danny asked letting his tie fall onto his chest.

"You can't tie a tie?" Flack asked laughing.

"I normally can."

"You're just nervous, come here I'll tie it for you." Flack said.

"How much longer?" Danny asked.

"Ten minutes" Louie said

"How are you holding up?" Hawkes asked.

"I'm actually doing better than I thought I would be." Danny said and as he finished there was a knock on the door. Flack opened it and Mac walked in.

"Hey Mac" Everyone said.

"Hey. How you doing Danny?" There was no answer. "Danny?"

"Uh?"

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm getting married in less than ten minutes." Danny said sitting down.

"You are. Now you got to remember to breathe or you won't make it down the aisle." Danny let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I'm doing the right thing aren't I?"

"You are. It's a scary feeling, but once you see her walking down the aisle it all goes away." Mac said "I came to wish you good luck, and to give you this." Mac said holding out a package. Danny gave Mac a hug and then opened the package. It had a picture frame with a picture that Danny didn't know existed in it. It was of him and Lindsay and they were kissing. It looked to have been taken at the lab's Christmas party this year. There was a note along with the picture.

_Hey, Cowboy_

_I can't believe that we are getting married today. It's crazy! I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. I snuck off to write this when I was supposed to be in the shower. I have had a busy morning and the only thing that has made me feel better is knowing that by the end of the day I am going to be Mrs. Messer. God that sounds so freaking beautiful! I love you so much and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You mean so much to me, and I am blessed to have found you. See you at the alter!_

_Love you forever, and ever,_

_Montana._

Danny finished reading and started smiling.

"You ready Dan-o?" Flack asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then let's get you married" Hawkes said.

* * *

"Lindsay you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." Stella said.

"Sorry I'm excited."

"We know you are, but if you don't sit still, we can't finish getting you ready." Bex said.

"Sorry." Lindsay set down and the girls went about fixing her veil.

"Do you have something blue?" Stella asked.

"My garter."

"Old?" Andy asked.

"My grandma's bracelet."

"Something borrowed?" Lynn asked.

"Stella's earrings."

"And something new?" Stella asked.

"Uh-oh."

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Andy asked.

"I don't have something new." Lindsay said starting to panic.

"I can help with that." Tom said walking into the room.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey peanut you look beautiful."

"Thanks daddy."

"This is from Danny." Tom said Lindsay a package. Lindsay took it and read the card.

_Montana,_

_Don't freak out, although I'm sure you already have. I've got you covered. I have your something new. I hope you get your snow today._

_D_

Lindsay started to tear up as she finished the card.

"Hey no crying."

"Sorry" Lindsay then opened the box to find a set of dog tags engraved with Lindsay Monroe May 24th 2007 on one, and Lindsay Messer Jan 14th 2009 on the other. Lindsay hooked the necklace around her neck.

"Come on peanut it's time to get you married."

* * *

Danny stood at the front of the church with Flack beside him. Louie and Hawkes were also standing next to him. The music began and Bex made her way down the aisle, followed by Andy. Stella then made her way down the aisle and Danny stole a look at Flack. Flack was grinning ear to ear. The wedding march began and everyone stood up. Lindsay came around the corner of the church and Danny swore his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Lindsay watched as Stella walked out of sight.

"You ready peanut?" Tom asked squeezing Lindsay's hand.

"Yeah I am.

"I love you peanut."

"I love you too daddy."

"Before I walk you down the aisle, does he make you happy?"

"He does."

"Okay then it's time to get you married." They started towards the aisle. Once they turned the corner Lindsay saw none of the guest, just Danny. Reaching the alter she barely heard the preacher ask who gave the bride away and her dad answer. She kissed her dads cheek and then handed her flowers to Stella. She then took Danny's hands and they gave each other small smiles. She didn't really hear anything else until it was time for the vows.

"Montana you know how much I love, but I am going to tell you anyways. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. Everyday I am able to spend with you is a good day no matter what happens. I thank you so much for finally letting me into your heart and letting me love you. You make me strive to be a better person, and I thank you for that. I love you Montana and I am so glad that I am going to become your husband."

"Lindsay." The preacher said.

"Danny, what a wild ride we've had over the past few years. After my friends died I told myself that I would never let anyone else into my heart. If I didn't love anyone I couldn't get hurt. But one day I found myself letting you in. When I realized what I was doing I pushed you away. No matter how hard I pushed though you pushed back. I was mean to you, and I hurt you in so many ways, but even after all of that you still wanted me." Both Danny and Lindsay had tears rolling down their cheeks. "The day you walked into the courtroom in Montana was the day that I realized I was in love with you and that I could trust you. You have given me the only thing I ever needed in life and that's love. You're my partner, my best friend, and now we're getting married. I love you so much and can't wait to start a new life with you."

"Do you have the rings." The preacher asked. They turned and each got one from Stella and Flack.

"Do you Daniel Anthony Messer take Lindsay Ann Monroe has your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Lindsay Ann Monroe take Daniel Anthony Messer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Danny leaned forward and captured Lindsay's lips. They broke apart and he whispered, I love you.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Danny Messer." The couple headed towards the exit. Once outside Danny kissed Lindsay again.

"We're married!" Lindsay said.

"I know it's amazing." Danny picked her up and spun her around. The wedding party then made their way to the couple.

"Congratulations you guys." Stella said hugging her friends.

"I can't believe it's over." Lindsay said.

"Me either, but I'm glad. Now I can call you my wife." The church started emptying and the guest made their way over to the couple. After everyone congratulated them it was time for pictures, and afterwards they made their way to their reception.

* * *

"You're going to smush it in my face aren't you?" Lindsay asked.

"No I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"We're married and you don't believe me. I'm hurt."

"You'll live."

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Ready."

"They are going to smush it all over each other." Stella said watching Danny and Lindsay.

"Probably." Flack said as Danny and Lindsay smeared cake all over each others faces.

"Told you would do it." Lindsay said.

"I couldn't help myself." Danny said leaning in and kissing her.

"I couldn't either." Lindsay said wiping icing off of Danny's nose.

* * *

"Can we go yet Montana?"

"Yeah let's go tell everyone bye, and then I will throw my bouquet." They made their rounds and then Lindsay gathered up all their girls.

"Everyone ready?" Lindsay asked. A chorus of yes were heard. Lindsay turned around and threw her bouquet. Stella caught it and Danny threw a look at Flack. Flack just stood their smiling, and Danny couldn't help but think that soon they would be getting married. Lindsay then walked over to Danny and the couple made their way outside. As they were leaving the church it started to snow.

"Told you it could snow." Danny said.

"This is the perfect end to the perfect day."

"Hey this day better not be over yet"

"The day is, but the nights not." Lindsay said. Once they arrived at their apartment building Danny picked Lindsay up.

"Get my keys Montana." Lindsay did as she was asked and opened their door. Danny then kicked the door shut.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it, they are officially married. I hope this works fairly well, cause I've only been to like two weddings, and they were a long time ago. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Big hugs to Laurzz and ILuvPeterPetrelli *hugs and daisies***

* * *


	28. Det Messer and Det Messer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a new NYPD sweatshirt and a mug from Montana. Man I love my friends!**

* * *

"Danny we've got to get up." Lindsay said kissing him.

"I want to stay in bed."

"We've been in bed for the past week."

"So"

"Come one cowboy, get up. We can't be late."

"Fine" Danny said throwing back the covers and getting up.

"Hey Danny."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Montana."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay stepped of the elevator hand in hand and made their way to Mac's office. He waved them in and they sat down.

"How was your trip?"

"Good, it was nice to be away from death."

"I can imagine, but unfortunately Danny you're needed out on a scene."

"Okay."

"Hawkes is already there." Mac said giving Danny and address. "Lindsay can you help Stella in trace?"

"Sure."

"It's nice to have you guys back."

"Thanks" They headed out of his office and headed towards trace

"I'll talk to you later Montana."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." They shared a kiss before going their different ways.

"Hey Stella." Lindsay said putting on her lab coat and gloves.

"Hey kid-o, you look good."

"Thanks."

"Did you have a good trip?"

"It was amazing. I could have stayed there forever."

* * *

"Hey Hawkes, Flack." Danny said sitting his kit down.

"Hey Danny, it's nice to have you back."

"Thanks, I'm not really glad to be back." All the boys laughed.

* * *

"Hey Messer." Flack said walking down the hall. He got no answer. "Lindsay."

"Hey Flack"

"Your husband know you don't answer to you new last name?"

"You were calling me?"

"Yeah I was."

"Sorry, it's a big change. I'm still trying to get used to it."

"I understand. Your husband sent me to find you. He's still at the crime scene and you are supposed to go on without him."

"Okay thanks."

"It's good to have you back Linds."

"Thanks Flack" Lindsay said hugging him.

* * *

Lindsay woke up when she felt a dip in the bed.

"Flack we said we were gonna stop this."

"Funny Montana"

"What time is it?" She asked snuggling closer to Danny.

"1:30"

"What took so long?"

"Double homicide with a lot of blood and broken glass. Hawkes and I bagged and tagged all day."

"Sounds fun."

"Tell me about it. How was your day?"

"Fine, Stella and I didn't have a lot to do, we got to talk a lot."

"That's nice." Danny noticed Lindsay's eyes starting to droop. "Go back to be Montana." Danny said kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Stella, Lindsay I need you all to help Danny and Hawkes on their double homicide."

"Okay." The girls made their way to trace where the boys were.

"We're here to help." Stella said putting on gloves.

"Okay, Stella can you take their clothes, and Lindsay these fibers we found on them?"

"Sure." The four began working.

"I've got nothing. Everything that I found was everyday stuff." Lindsay said.

"Okay what did you get Stell?"

"Blood on a back pocket, doesn't match either of our girls. I'm running it through CODIS now. What do you guys have?"

"We found what we believe is the murder weapon, but there isn't anything on it." At that time the computer beeped with a match to the blood.

"Our mystery donor is" Stella started.

"Carl Jackson" Flack finished for her walking into the room.

"How do you know that?" Stella asked.

"He's the only connection between our two victims, besides them both being models. Seems that both girls filed restraining orders against him."

"Do you have a current address?"

"Of course." Danny and Flack headed off to pick the guy up.

* * *

"Carl Jackson, NYPD open up." No one answered the door.

"You want to do the honors?" Danny asked. At that time they saw their guy jump out a window and start running down a street. Danny and Flack took off after him, and Danny tackled him, while Flack cuffed him.

"We just wanted to talk." Danny said standing up.

* * *

"That was Danny." Lindsay said hanging up her phone. "He and Flack are bringing the guy in now."

"Okay do one of you want to question him?" Hawkes asked.

"Not particularly." Stella said.

"I can do it." Lindsay said.

* * *

"Hey cowboy."

"Hey Montana. You interrogating with me?"

"Yeah." The couple entered the room, and Danny didn't miss the once over Carl gave Lindsay.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm Det. Messer and this is my partner Det. Messer. We're investigating the murders of Abby Lawrence, and Michelle Johnson, do you know either of these women?" Danny asked setting down pictures of their victims.

"Nope, don't know either of those women."

"So I guess it's just a coincidence that they both have restraining orders against a Carl Jackson."

"Guess so."

"That's a nasty looking cut Mr. Jackson." Lindsay said stepping forward. "How did you get it?"

"Bar fight a few nights ago."

"It looks painful, do you mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all." Lindsay sat down and began unwrapping his arm.

"Maybe once we're done here I can buy you a drink." Carl said.

"I'm a happily married womean Mr. Jackson."

"That's never stopped anyone before."

"It's stopping me. Danny can you hand me those tweezers?" Danny complied and Lindsay pulled something out of Carl's wound. "This looks like the same glass that killed our victims."

"Yeah it does. You don't know anything about that though do you?" Danny asked.

"Sure don't."

"I think that you broke your restraining order and they were going to turn you in. So instead of that happening you were going to silence them."

"That's not how it happened."

"How did it happen?" Lindsay asked.

"I just wanted to talk. I sent them letters from a modeling agency telling them that they had a shoot. When they showed up I was going to tell them that I wouldn't hurt them."

"But you did." Lindsay said.

"When Abby showed up she started calling the cops. I freaked out. She started running and screaming, so I shut her up. When Michelle showed up she saw Abby, so I had to silence her too."

"That's all we need." Danny said gathering their evidence and walking out.

"You did good back there Det. Messer." Danny said and Lindsay laughed.

"You just like saying that don't you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No it was nice having a real excuse to turn down a murder suspect for once."

"The fact that they are a murder suspect isn't enough?"

"I like to think that everyone has some good in them."

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank you all for your support and nice reviews. They make my life incredibly happy. I am hopefully going to be getting out some more chapters in the next little bit, but spring semester just started, and pledging is also starting. Thanks to ILuvPeterPetrelli and Laurzz without you two girls I could not have gotten this fair along. I love you both. **


	29. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: At this point in time I am happy not owning anything cause CBS is doing an amazing job.**

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"Montana you're beautiful, stop worrying."

"Sorry it's just hard to meet new people."

"It'll be fine I promise. Now can we go? We don't want to be late."

"Okay let's go." Danny locked their door and followed Lindsay to the car.

"What's this guy do?" They were on their way to meet the team, and meet Angell's new boyfriend.

"He's a stock broker."

"How'd they meet?"

"Murder case."

"Please tell me she didn't fall for a suspect."

"No he found his boss dead, and after the case he called her. She went out because she had to run a background check on him, so she knew she was safe."

"That'll be a story to tell their kids." Danny said.

"I think you're jumping ahead a little."

"You never know." They got to the restaurant and headed towards the table with the team.

"She not here yet?" Lindsay asked setting next to Peyton.

"No, she called and said she was running a little late." Stella said.

"You boys better be nice." Peyton said.

"Are you implying we're not?" Hawkes asked.

"No you all are nice, it's just that meeting all of us at one time can be a little intimidating." Stella said.

"Meeting three of you was scary enough." Lindsay said.

"Okay we promise to be nice." Mac said as Angell walked in.

"Hi guys, I want you all to meet my boyfriend Mark Johnson." Introductions were made and they sat down.

* * *

"Hey Montana is it okay if I go catch the end of the game with Flack and Hawkes at Sullivan's?"

"Sure, that's fine. If you'll ride with Flack I can even take Stella home."

"Okay I'll see you at home." Danny said giving her a kiss. A little while later Mac got called to a scene.

"Okay well Mark and I need to get going. He's got an early morning." Angell said.

"You can stay so long as Lindsay can take you home." Mark said.

"It's okay I can go."

"Jen stay. I know how much time with your girlfriends mean to you, and you were just complaining that you hadn't hung out with them in a while." Mark said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Mark left and Angell turned back to her friends. "So what do you guys think?"

"Ya'll make a cute couple." Lindsay said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I think you're in if for the long haul." Peyton said.

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Now lets just hope he liked us." Stella said.

"I bet you he did." The girls sat and talked for a little while longer before heading home.

"Oh happy anniversary Lindsay." Stella said.

"Thanks."

"Did Danny do anything special?" Peyton asked.

"No, why would he, it's only our two month anniversary."

"Lindsay there are two times month anniversaries are important. The first six months you're dating, and the first six months of marriage." Angell said.

"I'm not even sure he remembers that today is our anniversary. He hasn't acknowledged it at all."

"Have you said anything about it?"

"No I was hoping her would remember on his own. I'll tell him tonight when he gets home."

"You're very stubborn Lindsay Messer." Angell said. Lindsay dropped everyone off and headed back home. The elevator ride up to her apartment seemed longer than normal. Maybe it was because she wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of her anniversary alone. She set her keys and purse down on the entrance table, and started going through the mail she had set down earlier. She turned the corner to find Danny leaning against the door-frame.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I mean what are you doing home?"

"I couldn't let my wife spend our anniversary alone."

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remember, besides I believe I owe you a first month anniversary." Lindsay just laughed as she walked over to him. And he wrapped her in a hug. "I was going to take you to dinner but Angell called."

"You should've told me you already had plans."

"That's okay, you really wanted to meet Mark, besides the dessert is always better."

"That is true Mr. Messer." Lindsay leaned up to kiss him.

"Of course it is." Danny said pulling her towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long guys. Life is crazy with school and pledging. I know this is a little short but I still hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all you guys who added me to alerts and left reviews. They make me really happy! Big hugs to ILuvPeterPetrelli and Laurzz**


	30. Engagement

**Disclaimer: The new episode five preview has me insanely excited. I am so glad that CBS own this, and not me. I'm not sure I could do as good as they have been!**

* * *

"Hey Montana." Danny said walking down the hall to her.

"Hey cowboy, what are you up to?"

"Heading to DNA"

"Sounds fun."

"Oh it's a blast."

"Thoughts so."

"Flack called and asked if we wanted to go to Sullivan's tonight, I went ahead and told him yes."

"Sounds like a plan." Lindsay said and her phone started beeping. "That's Hawkes, I'll see you later."

"Love you Montana."

"Love you too Cowboy."

* * *

"Hey Montana you ready to leave?" Danny asked walking into their shared office.

"Not yet. Hawkes and I just found some new evidence so we're going to stay and get it processed."

"Do you want me to wait around for you?"

"No. Hawkes is going tonight too, so I'll just ride with him."

"Okay I'll see you there." Danny said kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Sorry we're late." Hawkes said sitting down, while Lindsay went and set down on Danny's lap.

"Stella and Flack are engaged." Lindsay whispered in Danny's ear.

"How do you know?"

"Look at them."

"Flack was going to have me help him plan it. We just went and bought the ring a few days ago."

"I don't care. Flack proposed."

"So not that I don't love hanging out with all of you, why tonight?" Adam asked.

"Well we have some news." Flack said and Lindsay shot Danny an "I told you so look."

"We're engaged." Stella said lifting up her hand. Everyone said their congratulations and hugged the couple.

"So I thought you were going to wait and plan something really romantic and elaborate." Danny said.

"I was, but last night it just kind of happened." Flack said. A little while later the boys went to play pool while the girls gossiped.

"So we want details." Peyton told Stella.

"Well last night we were asleep and I felt him get out of bed. I look at the clock and it's three forty-five in the morning, well he's gone for about five minutes before he comes back. I ask him if he is okay, and he says yes. I'm just about to fall back asleep when he gets out again. I go after him this time, and he tells me that he isn't okay. He then starts mumbling about how it wasn't supposed to happen tonight, and it was supposed to be romantic. I ask him what he's talking about and he pulls me down on the couch next to him. So we're just sitting there and he says nothing for five minutes, and finally says that he had been thinking about this a lot, but tonight it wouldn't get off his mind. He then walks to his coat, digs in the pocket, and comes back over to me. He gets down on one knee, tells me how much he loves me, and then he asked."

"That is so sweet" Angell said.

"I told Danny when we came in that you were engaged, and he didn't believe me." Lindsay said laughing.

* * *

"We need to get them home." Mac said pointing to the dance floor.

"Yeah how'd they get so drunk?" Hawkes asked.

"I believe Lindsay had the brilliant idea to see who could down a glass of tequila first." Stella said.

"Of course it was Lindsay." Flack said as the couple made their way over to the team.

"You guys need help getting home?" Peyton asked.

"No we're fine." Danny said. He was holding his liquor a little better than Lindsay

"You're not driving." Mac said.

"Wasn't planning on it." Danny said handing him his keys. "If someone can take it to the lab we will pick it up tomorrow. I think we'll walk tonight, it'll do us some good.'

"Alright see you guys later." Stella said as Danny and Lindsay made their way out of the bar. About three block from their apartment Lindsay started skipping.

"What are you doing Montana?"

"Skipping!"

"Why?"

"Because it's fun." Lindsay said sticking her tongue out at Danny. Danny just laughed and watched her skip to their building. He then ran up behind her and picked her up.

* * *

"Montana." Danny whispered.

"Sh not so loud." Lindsay said shoving her head under a pillow. "What did we do last night?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm pretty sure tequila was involved though."

"Ugh. I need coffee."

"Me too." Lindsay got up and grabbed Danny's shirt and put it on, before throwing his boxers at Danny.

"Come on cowboy." Lindsay said leaving the room. They started making coffee and breakfast, when all of a sudden Lindsay abruptly left the kitchen. Danny watched as she walked out in the front foyer, opened the front door, and listened as her footsteps got quieter. A few seconds later her footsteps got louder and she came back into the front foyer, holding her shirt from the night before.

"I was hoping I had dreamt that." Lindsay said as Danny started laughing. "It's not funny."

"It kind of is." Danny said.

"What if our neighbors saw it?"

"They won't know its yours. And even if they do they won't know that I took it off of you, they will just think that it fell out of the laundry."

"I can't believe you started taking off my clothes in the hall."

"Don't blame me. You were the one that was getting all frisky in the elevator." Danny said coming over and kissing her forehead.

"Shut up." Lindsay said leaning up and giving him a real kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, you saw right I updated! Thanks for all of you that have been sticking around, I appreciate it so much. I have a few more chapters typed up so hopefully I can update them pretty quickly, and then get some more typed. This story is my baby, and I am so appreciative of all of you. Hope you all continue sticking around.**


	31. Thinking

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything all of season five would have happened, except the finale.**

* * *

Lindsay listened as Danny put his keys in the door, and opened it. She looked at the clock and saw that it was two fifteen. She heard him open the bedroom door and a few seconds later slip into bed..

"Danny." Lindsay whispered turning towards him.

"Hey did I wake you?"

"No I haven't been asleep?'

"I'm sorry." Danny said giving her a kiss.

"How was work?"

"Long, I missed you. Did you enjoy your day off?"

"Yeah I had a lot of time to think."

"About what?"

"A ton of things. The lab, my family, your family, you, me, and everything that has happened."

"Was your thinking something bad?"

"No, it was good thinking."

"Want to tell me what it was about? Maybe I can help."

"Okay." Lindsay just laid there and fidgeted with his dog tags.

"Montana do you want a divorce?"

"What no, why would you think that?"

"You acting like whatever you were thinking about was terrible, and that's the only bad thing I can think of."

"No, it's not that. I am to madly in love with you to leave you."

"Okay so what is it?"

"Umm, I think I might be pregnant." Lindsay said concentrating on a spot on the sheets.

"Repeat that."

"I might be pregnant. And I know we haven't talk about is since we've been married, and there is always a chance that I am wrong."

"Lindsay."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think your pregnant?"

"Yeah" Lindsay said looking up at him. Danny couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"I love you so much." He grabbed Lindsay and kissed her. "What made you decide?"

"I haven't felt good for the past few days, and I realized that I am a week late." Lindsay said as Danny got up out of bed.

"Get up Montana."

"What?"

"We're going to buy a pregnancy test."

"Danny it's two thirty at night."

"So we live in New York, now come on." Danny said and Lindsay got up out of bed and began getting dressed.

* * *

Lindsay climbed up into the bed and set down next to Danny.

"Five minutes cowboy."

"I can't believe we might be having a baby."

"It's pretty incredible. Are we ready for a baby?"

"I think we are, don't you?" Danny said.

"Yeah it'll be some work but we can handle it."

"I love you so much Montana."

"I love you too." Danny grabbed Lindsay and kissed her. They only pulled apart when the timer from the bathroom rang.

"Ready to see if you're going to be a daddy?"

"Let's go." They got up and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm scared." Lindsay said.

"Why?"

"I'm scared it'll be positive, but then I'm scared that it'll be negative."

"Me too Montana." Danny said squeezing her hand.

"You look." Lindsay said burying her head into Danny's arm.

"You sure?"

"No I'll do it." Lindsay said moving her head. "No you do it."

"How about we do it together?"

"Okay." Danny picked up the stick and turned it over.

"Are those good tears Montana?"

"Yes, we're having a baby!"

"I know. I have never loved you more than I do right now Montana."

"I love you too Danny."

* * *

"Messer." Lindsay stood up and Danny also stood up.

"Can he come with me?" Lindsay asked the nurse pointing to Danny.

"Of course."

"Okay daddy we're going to leave you here, and mommy you come with me." Danny went into the room and sat down. He didn't really know what to do, so he started looking at the baby pictures on the wall. A few minutes later Danny heard Lindsay's laugh coming down the hall.

"We'll be with you in a second Mrs. Messer." The nurse said shutting the door.

"I hate peeing in cups." Lindsay said sitting down and Danny just started laughing. "They have to take my blood."

"I'm sorry, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you need." Danny said.

"Thank you." Lindsay said giving Danny a kiss. The nurse then came in and began prepping Lindsay for her blood test. Lindsay started squeezing Danny's hand, and Danny just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that you can deal with blood all day long, but your own grosses you out."

"It's the needle more than the blood."

"You deal with needles too."

"Shut up." The nurse took Lindsay's blood and another technician came in and started prepping Lindsay for her ultra-sound.

"Ready to see your baby?"

"Yes please." The nurse began searching and soon found the baby.

"There it is."

"That's amazing." Lindsay said.

"I love you." Danny whispered into her ear.

"Okay I'll get that printed out for you and the doctor will be here in a moment."

"That was our baby Montana."

"I know. It's pretty incredible. It's so real now."

"Yeah it is." The doctor came in and told Danny and Lindsay all the things Lindsay would need to start doing now that she was pregnant. They also found out that Lindsay's due date was December 14th.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked as they drove back to work.

"Trying to figure out when this baby was conceived."

"You honestly don't know?"

"No I can't figure it out."

"It was the night we found out about Stella and Flack's engagement."

"It was wasn't it. I am trying to repress that memory."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure that is the best night of my life."

"With out a doubt cowboy."

* * *

"Should we tell our parents?" Danny asked later that night curled up on the couch with Lindsay.

"Let's wait a couple of days, I like knowing that we are the only two who know."

"Technically the people at the doctors office know."

"Don't be a wise-ass."

"Sorry. Yesterday when you were thinking about all this, what did you think about the most?"

"Truthfully?" Danny shook his head yes. "I thought about you and how you would react."

"Did you think I'd take it badly?"

"Somewhat. I mean we hadn't talked about it anymore since our scare and we've only been married for three months. I was so scared that you wouldn't want a baby yet. But then part of me knew that you would be excited. I knew how excited I was, and that you would be too."

"Well I am. This is the most amazing experience in my life, apart from marrying you."

"I can't believe I thought you wouldn't want a baby." Lindsay said starting to cry.

"Hey none of that. Truthfully when you told me I was scared shitless. I didn't think I was ready, but then I saw your face and I knew it was a good thing. And you know what, it is. We're having a baby and we're both excited, and that is all that matters."

"I love you." Lindsay said kissing Danny. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Bed."

"It's only nine."

"Exactly Mr. Messer."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes it really is an update! Hope everyone is still sticking around and enjoying the story. Real life sucks, hence why updates are so few and far between. I have the whole story written though, so hopefully I can type it up soon. Hugs to Laurzz and IluvPeterPetrelli! **


	32. Accidents

**Disclaimer: This is my witty disclaimer. Laugh**

**Author's Note: Before you start sharpening your pitchforks, and planning my death, please read until the end. It will all make sense.**

* * *

"Danny you can't just leave me. I can't raise this baby alone." Lindsay said before breaking down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Earlier that Day:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up before Lindsay and leaned over and turned off the alarm. He leaned over and gave her a kiss to wake her up.

"Morning Cowboy."

"Morning Montana, and morning baby." Danny said kissing Lindsay's belly. "How'd you sleep."

"Good, what about you?"

"Phenomenal. You hungry?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll cook breakfast, you go take a shower."

"Can I have a kiss first?" Lindsay asked and Danny complied. "Love you Danny."

"I know." Lindsay just laughed and headed for the shower. She and Danny had known about the baby for six weeks now, and were both taking the news in stride. They had told their families, and of course they were both ecstatic. They were still trying to find the right time to tell the team though. Although Lindsay believed that Mac had a sneaking suspicion about the baby. She and Danny both were taking off for all the doctor appointments.

"Something smells good." Lindsay said waking into the kitchen.

"Hey, I didn't hear you get out of the shower. Breakfast is almost ready."

"What time is our appointment tomorrow?"

"Three, and I've already okayed it with Mac."

"Good. You know we're going to have to tell them soon." Danny said.

"I know. We could tell them tomorrow night, after the appointment. That way we have a new sonogram picture to show them."

"Sounds like a plan. Ok I am going to go shower."

"Go, I can do the dishes." Lindsay said and began clearing the dishes. A few seconds later the phone rang.

"Messer."

"Not the one I was looking for."

"Hey Flack, Danny just got in the shower."

"Okay, can you give him an address for me when we get out?"

"Sure" Flack gave her the address and they hung up. Lindsay walked back to the bedroom and found Danny getting dressed.

"Flack called they need you at this scene." Lindsay said handing him the address.

"Okay. Do you want me to drop you off at work on my way?"

"Yes please." They finished getting ready and made their way to the lab.

"See you in a bit Montana." Danny said leaning over and kissing her.

"Love you Danny."

"Love you too." Lindsay made her way up to the crime lab. She said hello to a few people before making her way to Mac's office.

"Morning Lindsay."

"Morning Mac, do we have anything?"

"Nope, we're stuck with paperwork at least until Stella and Danny get back with evidence."

"Okay I'll be in my office." Lindsay made her way to the break room where Hawkes was getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Hawkes."

"Hey Linds"

"You want to do your paperwork in my office? Make the time go by quicker?"

"Sure sounds like a plan. I'll be there in a second."

* * *

"Morning Stella, Flack."

"Hey nice of you to arrive." Flack said. Danny just ignored him.

"What do we got?" Stella began filling him on the details, and the two of them got to work.

"Hey Danny do you know if Lindsay has any plans tonight?" Stella asked.

"I don't think so."

"Okay do you think she would want to help start planning the wedding?"

"Yes, she's been talking about it for days."

"Okay. Hey do you think that you could go outside and get some bigger evidence bags?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Danny got up and walked out to the department issued Avalanche. On the way back in a man in bloody clothes stumbled up to Danny.

"I didn't mean to do it." The man started mumbling.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Danny asked.

"Kill them. It was an accident."

"Did you kill the people inside?" Danny asked pointing to the house he had been processing. Before Danny could say anything else the man had pulled out a gun and shot Danny in the stomach. Flack and Stella having heard the shots ran outside to see what happened. They arrived in time to see Danny crumple to the ground, where a pool of blood was already forming around him.

"We need a bus as 1242 West 6th. Shots were fired and there is an officer down. I repeat there is an officer down." Flack radioed in as Stella went to try and get Danny's bleeding to stop.

"Danny you got to stay with me buddy. Don't you dare close those eyes." Stella said with her hand pressed against Danny's stomach.

"Montana." Was all Danny got out before he slipped into a sea of blackness.

* * *

"Taylor" Mac said answering his phone.

"What hospital?"

"We're on our way." Mac got up from his desk and went in search of Lindsay. He found her and Hawkes in her office working on their paperwork.

"Lindsay." Mac said, and Lindsay seeing his face instantly knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Danny was shot at the crime scene. They are on their way to Queen of Mercy." Mac said and Lindsay felt all the air rush out of her.

"Um I need to go." She said trying to find her purse.

"I'll drive you." Mac said. "Hawkes take Adam and you two finish processing the scene. Call me with any updates."

"Can do boss. He's going to be okay Lindsay." Hakes said laying a hand on Lindsay's shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Come on Lindsay let's get you to that hospital."

* * *

"Okay detective we have it from here." The doctor said rushing Danny into the emergency room. On the way to the EMT had lost Danny once, but had revived him quickly.

"Flack is he going to be okay?" Stella asked turning to her fiancé.

"He has to be Stell. Let's go get cleaned up before Linds gets here." Flack said noticing their bloody clothes. They borrowed some scrubs and got changed. They had just sat down in the waiting room when Mac and Lindsay walked in.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked as soon as she saw her friends.

"Danny went outside to get some bigger evidence bags. Next thing we know a shot has been fired, and we ran outside to see him fall to the ground." Flack said knowing that he had to tell her everything.

"Do you think he'll make it? Truthfully."

"I don't know Lindsay, he lost a lot of blood, and he coded on the way over here."

"Where is he now?"

"They took him to an O.R. as soon as we got here. Said they would come out with an update as soon as one was available."

"I need to call his parents." Lindsay said taking out her phone.

"I'll do it Linds." Flack said getting up and walking out into the hall.

"I'm going to go call Hawkes and get an update." Mac said following Flack.

"He has to be okay Stella."

"He will Lindsay." The girls sat in silence and after a few minutes the boys joined them again. After half an hour the doctor cam out with an update.

"Detective Messer's family?" The four of them stood.

"I'm his wife." Lindsay said stepping forward.

"Mrs. Messer, I'm afraid your husband is worse of than we initially thought. Multiple organs were damaged by the bullet, and he lost a lot of blood. The bullet is lodged in his spleen and the surgery to get it out if very dangerous. I need your permission to continue."

"That's fine, do whatever you need to. Just please save my husband." The doctor nodded and headed back into the OR, and Lindsay sunk back into her chair. She took her dog tags out from under her shirt and began playing with them.

"You okay Linds?" Stella asked, and Lindsay just shook her head. Soon the group of four grew to contain, Adam and Hawkes who had finished processing, Peyton, Angell, and Sid. Each time a new person arrived Lindsay sat still staring out into space. After about an hour of sitting in silence, Lindsay stood up and began pacing the waiting room.

"Damn it!" She suddenly said throwing her dog tags across the room. "Danny you can't just leave me. I can't raise this baby alone." She then slid down the wall and broke out into sobs. Flack quietly got up and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried. Stella looked at Mac and silently asked if he knew about the baby. He just shook his head. Lindsay cried for about ten more minutes before she was finally able to compose herself.

"I'm sorry you guys." She said getting up and sitting in her vacated chair.

"Hey no apologizing." Stella said.

"You want to tell us about the baby?" Mac asked. Lindsay gave a weak laugh.

"I'm ten weeks pregnant, and we found out in March." Lindsay said getting sonogram pictures out of her purse. "I can't go through this pregnancy alone, or raise this baby alone."

"Lindsay he is going to make it.. Danny would never leave you, especially not with a baby on the way. Besides I think Flack would kill him if he left him to deal with two hormonal pregnant women." Stella said. Lindsay just looked at her best friend and Stella shook her head yes.

"How long?"

"Eight weeks."

"Man Danny and Flack both becoming daddies. Never thought I would see the day." Hawkes said.

"Very funny Hawkes. Danny and I will make perfectly good dads. So long as Stella and Lindsay are there." About that time Louie and Tatiana came in.

"How is he?" Louie asked hugging Lindsay.

"We're still not sure. The doctor hasn't come out in like two hours." Lindsay said.

"Hey that's a good thing. That means they are making progress." Tatiana said.

"I guess." The group sat in silence for a while.

"God damn it, how long does it take?"

"Lindsay it's only been about three hours." Mac said.

"Come take a walk with me. Time will go faster." Sid said standing up. Lindsay was going to object but decided against it. Lindsay stood up and the two headed to a park across from the hospital.

"Did you know you're one of the reasons Danny and I got together?" Lindsay said all of a suddenly.

"I didn't."

"Yeah, when you told me that Danny called me Montana cause he liked me."

"I'm glad I could be of some help."

"I don't know what I would do without him." Lindsay said letting the tears fall.

"Hey he's going to be fine, but even if something happened you would be fine. But he's going to make it, he wouldn't leave you."

"I'm so scared. I've lost so much in my life, that if I lose Danny I'm not sure I will make it."

"Lindsay listen to me, Danny will be fine. It's going to take some time but he will bounce back. He always has."

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, she's a fighter. I think it'll be better once she is allowed to see him." Flack said, and about that time Sid came back.

"Where's Linds?" Adam asked.

"She stopped by the bathroom."

"Is she okay?" Peyton asked.

"I think so. She cried a little, screamed, I think it was good for her." A few minutes later Lindsay came and set back down, and ten minutes later the doctor came out. Everyone stood up, and Flack and Louie each grabbed one of Lindsay's hands.

"Mrs. Messer, your husband made it out of surgery, but he isn't out of the woods yet. He did code twice on the table, and we won't know the effects of that until he wakes up. If he makes it through the night tonight, I am confident that he will make a full recovery."

"When will he wake up?" Lindsay wanted to know.

"It's really up to him. He's in recovery now, but will be transferred to ICU very soon. Only immediate family will be allowed to see him."

"Thank you so much." Lindsay said and the doctor left.

"We're going to head out." Hawkes said.

"Do you need anything?" Stella asked.

"Catch the bastard that did this."

"Can do." Everyone said their goodbyes since they wouldn't be allowed to visit, and then Lindsay, Louie, Tatiana, and Flack made their way to the ICU waiting room.

"Flack you don't have to stay."

"I know." After another hour of waiting, they were finally allowed to see him.

"Okay I'll be quick." Lindsay said standing up.

"Lindsay take your time. Only you and Louie are allowed to see him." Tatianna said.

"Okay I'll be back," Lindsay made her way back to Danny's room. It broke her heart to see him laying in the hospital bed. He looked young and fragile, and she was afraid to touch him. She pulled a chair up next to his bed and set down.

"Hey cowboy, you are never allowed to do that again. If you do, I will kill you myself. I told everyone I was pregnant. They were all really excited, and it turns out that Stella is pregnant too." Lindsay said. She continued telling him about anything that she could think of. "I love you so much and you better wake up soon." She said kissing his forehead. She repeated this routine every time she was allowed to see him. At around eight that night Stella and Mac brought everyone some food, and at ten everyone left.

"You don't have to stay with me Flack." Lindsay had decided that she wasn't going home tonight.

"I know, but I'm going to."

"Thank you."

"You should probably try and get some sleep." Lindsay just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV.

* * *

"Morning" Angell said walking into the waiting room. "I brought you guys some breakfast."

"Thanks." Lindsay said.

"Do we know anything more?"

"No, and I haven't gotten to see him this morning either."

"Okay well I am heading to the precinct just thought I would drop this off. I'll talk to you all later. Call with any updates." Angell said hugging Lindsay.

"Will do. It's a good thing we haven't heard from the doctor right."

"Yeah it's really good Linds."

"You know you can go home and shower. Maybe sleep a little not sitting up in a chair."

"Linds I am fine. I'm not leaving you by yourself."

"Okay. I need to cancel my doctor appointment for today."

"No you're going to keep it."

"Flack it'll be better to reschedule it."

"No, besides Danny would kill me if I didn't make you keep it. Call Stella, she can take you and I will stay here."

"Fine." Lindsay got out her phone and dialed Stella.

"Bonasera"

"Hey Stell"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Good, do we know anymore about Danny?"

"No. I was actually calling to see if you could go with me to the doctors today."

"Sure, what time?"

"Three. Hey I got to go, the doctor is here." Lindsay said hanging up her phone.

"Good morning Mrs. Messer."

"Morning. Is Danny doing okay?"

"Yes. He's actually doing better than I expected. I have high hopes for a full recovery."

"Thank you so much." The doctor left and Lindsay turned to Flack, and walked into his embrace.

"I told you he would be okay." Flack said.

"I know, but we still need him to wake up."

"He will."

* * *

"Can you believe we're both going to have a baby?" Stella asked.

"No it's pretty incredible." They stepped out of the elevator at the hospital to see Flack walking towards them.

"Hey I was on my way to call you all."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, better than okay. They're moving Danny into a real room."

"Really?"

"Yep, the doctor believes that he'll have a better chance of waking up if his friends can be around."

"When are they moving him?"

"They said it would be at least another hour."

"You want to go home and take a shower real quick?" Stella asked.

"Sure, if Flack is okay with staying for a little while longer."

"Yeah I am. Go take care of yourself, and when you get back I want to see pictures of my niece and nephew."

"Okay we're going." Lindsay said as she and Stella headed back to the elevator.

* * *

"Detective Flack." The doctor said coming out into the waiting room. "Is Mrs. Messer here?"

"No she went home to get some stuff. Do you need her?"

"No, I was just going to let her know that we were moving Danny to his room. You can come with us if you would like." Flack stood up and waited for the doctors to wheel Danny out. It was the first time Flack had seen his best friend, and Flack would be the first to admit that it broke his heart to see Danny looking as fragile as he did. He got out

his phone and dialed Stella.

"Hey where are you?" Flack asked as Stella answered.

"Ok well when she gets out tell her that they moved Danny to his room."

"It's 423, and I'm up here with him."

"Okay see you in a bit. Love you too." Flack hung up his phone, and moved a chair closer to Danny's bed.

"Hey Dan-o, I want you to know that you scared us all so much yesterday. I'm sorry I wasn't out there, sorry that I couldn't help you. I keep trying to decide how I could have prevented this, and I'm so sorry that it didn't turn out differently. I want you to know that I'm watching over Lindsay, making sure she's eating, getting some sleep. I still can't believe that you are going to be a dad. I always thought that if we ever became dads it would be by accident, but look at us now. We're both expecting babies, and that's one of the reasons why you have to walk up. I can't deal with two hormonal pregnant women by myself." Flack said squeezing Danny's hand. He turned on the game and that is how Stella and Lindsay found them ten minutes later. Flack got up and gave Lindsay his chair, and Stella took the one on the other side of the bed.

"So do you have a new picture for me to see?" Flack asked.

"Yeah." Lindsay took it out of her purse and handed it to Flack.

* * *

"Linds what do you want for dinner?" Flack asked setting a hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yeah well you got to eat something. We'll just bring you something back." Stella said. She kissed both Danny and Lindsay on their foreheads and followed Flack out of the room. They hadn't been gone ten minutes before Lindsay felt Danny squeeze her hand.

"Hey Montana." He croaked out. Lindsay turned to look at Danny and found him smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go get a nurse." Lindsay said squeezing his hand and kissing his forehead. A few seconds later the nurse came back in and checked Danny out. She found everything to be in order, and left saying she would be back in a few hours. Lindsay sat down on the windowsill and began looking out the window.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day and a half."

"Have you been up here the whole time?"

"I went to my doctors appointment today, and went home to take a shower. Flack stayed with you while I was gone. He and Stella have been up here, they went to get dinner."

"Okay." Lindsay kept staring out the window and couldn't meet Danny's eyes. "Montana you want to look at me?" Lindsay turned around and Danny saw tears in her eyes.

"Come here." Lindsay got up and moved so she was setting on the edges of the bed. "Come lay with me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't I promise." Lindsay laid next to him, and Danny intertwined their hands.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked playing with Lindsay's wedding ring.

"Peachy."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I came this close to losing you." Lindsay said demonstrating with her fingers.

"But you didn't."

"This time, but what if it happens again, and we're not so lucky?"

"Don't think like that. Don't think about what could happen."

"I realized last night that if I lost you, I wouldn't survive." Lindsay said starting to sob.

"Montana I'm not going anywhere, I love you to much. But even if I did you are a fighter. You would persevere and learn to live you life without me." Danny said kissing Lindsay's forehead, and held her while she cried. After about ten minutes Danny noticed that her breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Linds, we got you a hamburger." Flack said coming into the room.

"She just went to sleep." Danny said.

"Danny, I am so glad you are awake" Stella said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks. Did she sleep at all?" Danny asked pointing to Lindsay.

"No. I tried to get her to sleep a little last night, but she couldn't."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm going to go call Mac." Stella said going into the hall.

"Heard you are going to be a daddy." Flack said.

"Yeah it's pretty incredible. I still can't believe it."

"Here's the sonogram picture from today." Flack said handing it to Danny. Danny couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"I still can't believe we are both going to be daddies." Flack said and Danny just stared at him open mouthed.

"You two are having a baby."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations. How far along are you?" Danny asked Stella as she walked into the room.

"Eight weeks."

"I never thought I'd see the day we became dads."

"Me either, What changed?"

"We met two wonderful women and fell in love." Danny said.

"Aw, who knew you were such a softie." Lindsay said opening her eyes.

"That's what I was thinking." Stella said.. "Okay I think we'll head out, we'll see you all tomorrow."

"Okay thanks, for everything." Lindsay said getting up and hugging her friends before sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"I love you Montana."

"I love you too Danny."

* * *

**Author's Note: See everything turned out all right in the end. I have no plans of killing Danny or Lindsay so there is no need to worry. This update is specifically for Laurzz, I update, she writes more WYHTG and WIG and makes me happy! It's a good relationship! Big hugs to everyone who reads and reviews!**


	33. Midnight Snacks

**Disclaimer: I own Carmine that is all. lol**

* * *

"Danny, don't you dare pick that up."

"It's not that heavy Montana."

"I don't care how heavy it is, you aren't supposed to bend over."

"It's been three weeks."

"I don't care, you are not bending over until the doctor says it is okay." Lindsay said walking over and picking up the laundry basket. "I will do the laundry."

"I could do it, I'm stuck at home all day, while you are working."

"No, you go to the doctor today, maybe he will sign you off. Until then please don't do anything you aren't supposed to."

"Fine. Go to work I don't want you to be late. I promise not to do anything."

"Okay I'll be back home at noon to take you to the doctor. Love you."

"Love you too Montana."

--------------------------

"Please tell me you're as nauseous as me." Lindsay said entering the break room.

"Probably worse. Why did we get pregnant?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't our smartest idea."

"Morning ladies." Hawkes said walking into the room.

"Morning Hawkes."

"I brought some breakfast, you want some?" The girls took one look at the bag and ran to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Mac asked watching the girls' retreating backs.

"Breakfast."

"Oh the joys of pregnancy."

-------------------------------------------

"Okay Stell I am going to get Danny for his doctor appointment." Lindsay said taking off her gloves.

"Ok I'll see you later." Lindsay made her way to the apartment. As she pulled up Danny walked out of the building.

"Hey honey." Lindsay said as he climbed in.

"Hey, how was your morning?"

"Stella and I spent the morning in the bathroom."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh you know it." The rest of the ride was spent in silence and pretty soon they were at the doctor's office.

"It's nice not being the patient for once." Lindsay said as they signed in.

"I would imagine so. You've been the patient a lot lately."

"You made me that way." Lindsay said laughing. A few minutes later the doctor called Danny back.

"It's good to see you again Danny. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'd be better if my wife would let me do something productive."

"Well maybe after today you'll be signed off on. Can you take you shirt off?" Danny complied and laid down. The doctor checked his wound out, and he decided that today was the day to take the stitches out.

"Okay all done. You'll be happy to know that you are signed off on. You can also go back to work."

"Thank you." Danny said shaking his hand.

"I'm just going to need to check you out in a few weeks, just to make sure everything is still okay." The couple checked out and headed back to the lab.

"I'm going to talk to Mac. " Danny said giving Lindsay a kiss.

"Hey Stell." Lindsay said walking into trace.

"Hey kid-o, how'd everything go with Danny?"

"Good. He got cleared to come back to work."

"Bet he's excited."

"Yeah he is, so am I." Stella gave Lindsay a "serious" look. "What? It's been a long three weeks."

"You two are pathetic"

"Be quiet."

---------------------------------------

"What did your mom want?" Danny asked as Lindsay climbed into bed.

"She was freaking out about the baby. She's going to be the death of me."

"Be nice. It's just her baby is having a baby."

"I know, but I'm only seventeen weeks along. During the next twenty-three weeks she is going to suffocate me."

"She'll get better."

"I doubt. It'll only get worse."

"You'll make it, I promise."

"I love you cowboy."

"Love you too."

-------------------------------------

Danny woke up as Lindsay got out of bed.

"What are you doing Montana?"

"Getting something to eat. Go back to bed." Danny watched as she left the room, and was almost asleep when she called his name. He got out of bed, put a pair of sweatpants on and made his way to the kitchen.

"What can I do for you?"

"I can't reach the Trix." She said giving him her best angelic smile. Danny got it down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. Do you want some ice cream?" Lindsay asked getting it out of the freezer."

"Sure." Lindsay got out two bowls. "But I thought you were eating trix."

"I am." Danny watched disgusted as Lindsay poured the trix over her ice cream.

"That's disgusting."

"Actually" Lindsay said taking a bite, "It taste really good."

"I'll take your word for it." They made their way back to the bedroom and set down in the middle of the bed.

"I don't know why I was so hungry."

"I'm going to say it's because you eating for two now."

"Guess so." The finished there ice cream and Danny took the bowls to the kitchen. He came back to Lindsay already laying down. He climbed back into bed behind her, and she snuggled up to him.

"Are you scared?"

"Do what?"

"Do you ever get scared about having a baby?" Lindsay asked turning so she was facing Danny.

"All the time."

"What if we're not good parents? We don't know anything about raising a baby."

"No, but we'll learn. We might mess up, but we will be able to fix it."

"Yeah I guess so."

"And this baby," Danny said rubbing her belly "is going to be so loved. It has a mommy that would do anything for it. And three big families that will love it unconditionally. We are going to do just fine Montana."

"It has something else."

"What's that?"

"The worlds sweetest dad." Lindsay said giving Danny a kiss.

"I love you Montana."

"Love you too Danny."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is just a fluffly chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and even those of you who read but don't review. Big Hug to my Laurzz and ILuvPeterPetrelli!**


	34. Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer this was written on.**

* * *

"Montana you ready?" Danny asked coming into trace.

"Just let me finish this."

"We're going to be late."

"Fine I'm coming." Danny said grabbing Lindsay's hand. They headed to the parking garage.

"You're showing a little more today." Danny said.

"You complaining?"

"Not at all." They got to the doctors and after a few minutes they were led to an examination room.

"How are you feeling today Lindsay?"

"Good, the nausea has gone away a little, and I'm a lot less tired."

"That's good. Are you taking it easy? Not putting any extra stress on yourself."

"The stress is being kept to a minimum. My boss put me on lab duty this week."

"I'm guessing you're not very happy about that."

"Not really but if it helps the baby I'm okay with it." The doctor finished checking her out, and went to get the sonogram technician. She came back in and put the gel on her belly.

"You would think after seven sonograms I would be used to that."

"I'm not sure anyone gets used to it. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes please." The nurse started looking around. "There's the hand."

"It's waving to his momma Montana."

"He does look like he's waving." Lindsay said.

"And here is your babies head, and that's the body."

"It's beautiful." Lindsay said.

"And there is the other head." Both Danny and Lindsay looked at the technician.

"Excuse me?" Danny said.

"You do know you're having twins, don't you?"

"No."

"Um, I'll give you two a minute." She said leaving the room.

"Oh my. Two babies." Lindsay said.

"I know."

"Two, how are we supposed to have two babies?"

"That same way we would with one."

"We're having twins."

"I know. To be honest with you Montana I'm freaking out a little bit."

"Me too, but I mean we'll get by."

---------------------------------

"How are you coping with the news now Montana?" Danny asked getting into the elevators at the lab.

"It's sunk in, and I'm kind of excited. We're having two babies."

"It is pretty incredible." Danny said leaning over and kissing her. They broke apart when the elevators signaled they were on their thirty-fifth floor.

"A good thing about twins, is that I only have to go through one pregnancy and we get two babies." Danny laughed and they headed into the break room.

"Do you guys just stop working while we are gone?" Danny asked. The whole team including Flack, Angell, Peyton and Sid were setting in the break room.

"It's a slow day." Mac said.

"So how is everything with the baby?" Stella asked.

"Good, we have new pictures." Lindsay said getting them out of her purse.

"It looks like it's waving." Flack said looking at one.

"Yeah, and here's a picture of the other baby." Danny said handing it to Stella.

"Wait, what?"

"That's a picture of the other baby." Lindsay said.

"You're having twins?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, we found out today. The doctor thought he had already told us."

"Congratulations" Sid said. Everyone hugged the couple.

"You two aren't going to be able to hug in a few weeks." Hawkes said watching Stella and Lindsay hug.

"Sure we will be able to. It'll just be awkward." Stella said.

"You do know that you're going to have to start your maternity leave earlier." Mac said.

"Don't say that. At least let me think I get to stay for the full time."

"You keep thinking that Montana."

"You be quiet. You're the reason I am like this in the first place." Lindsay said.

------------------------------------------------

"I have never heard two people scream so loud." Danny said.

"They were excited." Lindsay said. They had just left dinner with Danny's parents, brother, and Tatiana.

"I guess so. You do know that my parents are going to spoil the babies so much."

"Everyone is going to spoil them."

"Let them, it's less stuff that we have to buy Montana."

"Of course you would see it like that."

"I love you Lindsay and I am so excited about the fact that we are having twins."

"Me too Danny." Linday said leaning over to kiss him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so some of you may think how they found out about the twins is a little strange but it's a true story. My parents found out they were having me and my twin sister in the 7th sonogram, and they thought they had a two headed baby. I tried to take little snippets of my mom's real pregnancy and put it in the story so there was some truth. Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry about the long wait. I've been busy in one way or another. Love ya'll.**


	35. Boys or Girls

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Danny wake up." Lindsay said shaking him.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Danny complied and Lindsay stuck it on her belly.

"Are they kicking?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. This is amazing. It's so real now."

"Yes because my ever expanding belly isn't real." Lindsay said sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"I know it's not, I just like giving you a hard time." She said playing with his already very messy hair.

"Hi babies, it's me daddy. I can't wait to meet you two. Mommy and I love you so much. Now you should stop kicking, and let mommy get some sleep." Danny said kissing Lindsay's belly.

"And I love you mommy." He said kissing Lindsay's lips.

"Love you too daddy."

* * *

"Okay we will see you boys in a few hours." Lindsay said giving Danny a kiss.

"Okay love you."

"Love you too." Danny and Flack were watching a taped Rangers game, while the girls went out shopping.

"So when are you and Flack getting married?" Lindsay asked as they made their way to the first store.

"I don't know. We were planning on November, but then I got pregnant. So we decided to wait a little while, let us both have these babies."

"Could you imagine if it was still in November. Both the bride and the maid of honor eight months pregnant."

"People would not know what to think." Stella said laughing while resting her hand on her belly.

"You want to go wedding dress shopping?" Lindsay asked turning so that she was facing Stella.

"I can't try any on." Stella said gesturing to her belly.

"So we can still look" Lindsay said pulling Stella down the street to a bridal store.

-------------------------------------------

"You want another beer Flack?"

"Sure" Danny got up and walked into the kitchen. He had just sat back down when they heard Stella and Lindsay laughing outside in the hall.

"Sounds like they had fun." Flack said as Danny walked back into the living room.

"Yeah it does." About that time the two girls entered apartment.

"Stella I swear if you go in that bathroom I will kill you." Lindsay said walking in after Stella.

"I've had to pee longer than you."

"So. I have two babies pushing on my bladder

"Fine, but I swear if you take longer than two minutes I am coming in there and killing you." Stella said as she and Lindsay continued down the hall to their destination.

"Pretty sure that is the fastest I have seen those two move in a long time." Flack said looking down the hall after Stella and Lindsay.

"Yeah. The only time Lindsay moves fast is to eat or go to the bathroom." About that time the girls came back down the hall, a lot slower than before.

"You two get a lot done?" Flack asked as Stella sat down beside him.

"Yeah, we would have gotten a lot more done if we didn't have to stop every ten minutes to pee." Lindsay said while Stella just laughed.

"Did you guys buy anything?" Danny asked.

"Nope. It would have been a little hard since we went wedding dress shopping." Stella said.

"Oh yeah how'd that go?" Flack asked.

"The sales lady looked at us like we were insane. Pretty sure they thought we were planning a shotgun wedding." Lindsay said.

"It was a lot of fun though." Stella said. "We have to do it again before the babies are born."

"Most definitely. But maybe next time we can stay at home and rent movies. We are closer to a bathroom that way and it's more comfortable." Lindsay said gesturing to her swollen ankles. Stella just nodded her head in agreement.

"You ready to head home Stella?" Flack asked getting up off the couch.

"Yeah, we'll see you two later." Danny got up and followed them to the front door and then locked it.

"Did you and Flack have fun?" Lindsay asked once Danny returned to the room.

"We did."

"Ya'll do anything exciting?"

"Watched the game and played some pool." Danny said taking Lindsay's feet and rubbing them.

"Sounds like fun. So tonight Stella and I were talking, and it got me thinking."

"Should I alert the media?" Danny asked and quickly dodged the pillow Lindsay threw at him.

"Don't be such a smart-ass. Do you want boys or girls?"

"It doesn't matter to me, so long as they are healthy." Danny said starting to rub the other foot.

"Just humor me and pick."

"Fine, I guess I would say boys. I have something in common with them. I can teach them to play sports and things."

"You do know that you can teach girls to play sports too?"

"Yes I do, wiseass, but it's different."

"I know, I was giving you a hard time." Lindsay said taking his hand and linking it with her own.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. On the one hand I want boys because I've been around them my whole life, but I would love girls. Getting to teach them about different things that happen in life, and having girl talk with them."

"Just so you know if we have daughters they are not dating."

"We'll see about that cowboy." Lindsay said laughing.

"Yeah we will see about that. They won't be leaving this house until they are at least forty."

"My daddy said that too, and look where I am. Knocked up and married living in New York."

"Your dad didn't do it right obviously. I will just have to learn from his mistakes and keep my girls safe." Danny said and Lindsay just smile at him. "What?"

"That's another reason I want girls, hearing you talk about them melts my heart. I can totally see you having two little daddy's girls with these two." Lindsay said laying her hands on her belly."

"Hmm I hadn't thought about that. Maybe girls wouldn't be so bad." Danny said kissing Lindsay.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there is no real excuse for why this hasn't been update. I am just lazy and kind of forgot about it. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, and that their are still some of you out there.**


	36. Complications

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned a lot of things, but unfortunately I don't.**

* * *

"Why aren't you eating Montana?" Danny asked gesturing to Lindsay's almost full plate.

"I don't feel very good, and I have terrible heartburn."

"I'm sorry." Danny said kissing her forehead. "Why don't you call Mac and ask to stay home."

"I thought about it, but then decided that in a few weeks I will be home all day everyday. Might as well get out and work while I can. Now come on we need to go." Lindsay said putting her dish in the sink.

"We've still got half an hour."

"This" Lindsay said gesturing to her belly, "takes forever to get anywhere."

"Okay lets go." Danny said taking Lindsay's hand. "You look very hot today Montana."

"You are a flatterer Messer."

"I only speak the truth."

"Thank you. And you look very hot today too." Danny leaned up and gave Lindsay a kiss. A few seconds later Lindsay pulled away. "Okay we've got to go to work."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay stepped of the elevator as Mac and Flack headed towards them.

"Danny you're with us. We have a body on the upper west side." Mac said. "Lindsay you are with Stella in trace."

"Okay I'll see you later Montana." Danny said giving her a quick kiss. "Feel better." Lindsay nodded her head and headed towards trace.

"What's wrong with Lindsay?" Flack asked.

"She didn't feel good this morning. " Danny said pressing the elevator button for the ground floor.

"She could have stayed home." Mac said.

"She knew that. She said she would be home in a few weeks, and so she was coming in today."

"Sounds like Lindsay." Mac said hiding a chuckle.

* * *

"Morning Stella." Lindsay said walking opening the door.

"Morning."

"You look tired."

"I am. The baby kicked all night, I got maybe two hours of sleep." Stella said rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay said and Stella did not fail to notice how she flinched.

"You okay?" Stella asked.

"Yeah the babies are just kicking really hard today." Lindsay said sitting on her stool.

"Oh okay then. Let's get to processing." Stella said. "Flack and I started talking about baby names last night."

"Oh yeah, you come up with anything good?"

"Yeah we both like Aaron or Matthew for a boy, and Jessica and Bella for a girl."

"Those are pretty."

"You and Danny come up with any?"

"No, although Danny really wants to name one Montana." Lindsay said and Stella let out a laugh.

"That would get confusing."

"Just a little." As Lindsay said this she grabbed her stomach and double over in pain.

"You okay Lindsay?" Stella asked coming up behind Lindsay.

"No, it hurts. It hurts really bad." Lindsay said trying to stop her tears.

"What hurts?" Stella asked as she told the lab tech in the room to go and get Hawkes.

"I don't know. It feels like someone is stabbing me in the back." About that time Hawkes came running in the room.

"What's wrong? The tech said you needed me." Hawkes said putting a hand on Lindsay's back.

"My stomach." Lindsay said starting to cry.

"How long has it been hurting?"

"Off and on all morning. I thought it was just really bad heartburn."

"Lindsay I think you are in labor." Hawkes said rubbing Lindsay's back.

"No I can't be. I'm only twenty-five weeks along." Lindsay said shaking her head.

"I know, but that doesn't change anything. We need to get you to the hospital." Stella called an ambulance while Hawkes tried to help Lindsay remain calm.

"I need you to call Danny." Lindsay said squeezing Hawkes's hand. Hawkes got out his phone and dialed Danny. When Danny didn't answer, Hawkes then tried Mac.

"Taylor."

"Hey its Hawkes. Are you with Danny?"

"Yeah we're at a scene."

"Ok can he get to Queen of Mercy? We think Lindsay went into labor."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't really know. We called the ambulance."

"Okay we will meet you guys there." Mac hung up his phone and headed outside to where Danny was. The two had just finished processing their scene, and were on their way back to the lab.

"I need you to get this back to the lab." Mac told one of the officers on the scene.

"Don't tell me we have another scene." Danny said closing his case.

"No, we have to get to the hospital. Hawkes thinks that Lindsay is in early labor."

"Is she okay?" Danny asked, the worry growing evident in his voice.

"Hawkes wasn't sure. They need to get her to the hospital to try and stop it." Mac said buckling his seatbelt. On the way to the hospital, Mac was sure he broke over twenty laws, but he didn't really care. Before Mac could come to a complete stop at the hospital, Danny had bolted out of the car and was headed towards the entrance. The first people Danny saw were Hawkes and Stella. They both pointed to a trauma room, and Danny headed that way. Danny pushed open the door, and as soon as Lindsay saw him, she let the tears fall.

"Hey baby," Danny said kissing her forehead.

"I'm scared." Lindsay said taking his hand. "What if they can' stop the labor? The babies are way to early."

"It'll be fine. If they can't stop it, we just get our new additions a little early." Danny said trying to remain calm so he didn't freak Lindsay out even more.

"What if they aren't big enough?"

"Shh, everything will be fine Montana." At that moment the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Messer you did go into early labor, but we gave you some medicine that will hopefully stop it. We're going to keep you overnight for observation, but everything should be just fine." Both Danny and Lindsay let out a breath.

"Thank you." Danny said as the doctor left. He turned around and Danny noticed Lindsay crying again.

"Hey what's wrong, you heard him everything should be fine."

"I should have listened to you and stayed home this morning." Lindsay said.

"It wouldn't have made any difference." Danny said trying to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"It might have, we might not be here right now."

"True, but it also still could have happened and you would have been alone."

"I guess, but I still feel like I did something wrong."

"Well you didn't. Our babies are just excited to see you." Danny said putting his hand on her belly.

"I love you." Lindsay said giving Danny a kisss.

"I love you too. Now I am going to go tell Mac, Stella, and Hawkes what is happening."

"Okay don't take to long, I don't want to be alone." Danny gave Lindsay a kiss on the forehead and headed to the waiting room. When he got there he sunk into the chair next to Stella.

"The doctors are stopping the labor and they are going to keep her overnight for observation. Everything should be fine."

"Good, how are you holding up?" Stella asked rubbing his back.

"Overwhelmed. I have never been so scared in my life, and I've been shot at before." Danny said laughing.

"That's normal. It means you are ready to be a dad." Mac said.

"I guess so. Thank you all for coming, but I need to get back to her." Danyn said standing up.

"Tell Lindsay we will stop by and see her tonight." Hawkes said giving Danny a hug. Danny nodded and headed back to Lindsay's room. He opened the door to find Lindsay asleep.

* * *

When Lindsay woke up a few hours later, she was in a different room. She looked over to find Danny asleep with his head on her bed. She didn't want to wake him up, but knew that if she didn't he would be in pain.

"Danny." Lindsay said shaking his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he woke up.

"Nothing, I just know that if I leave you asleep like that your neck and back would hurt."

"Thanks, how are you feeling?" Danny said moving a piece of hair behind her hair.

"Okay. When did I get moved?"

"About two hours ago."

"Okay. Will you come lay down with me?" Lindsay asked scooting to one side of the bed. Danny got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I love you Montana." Danny said kissing Lindsay's cheek.

"I love you too." Danny began flipping through the channels when the doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling Lindsay?"

"A lot better now." The doctor began checking all of Lindsay's monitors.

"Everything seems okay. Your labor was stopped and the babies seem to be doing fine. The only bad thing is that so there is no chance of this happening again, you are going to have to go on bed rest."

"Definitely, whatever it takes to protect my babies." Lindsay said laying her hands protectively on her stomach.

"What happens if she goes into early labor again?" Danny asked.

"There is a very slim chance that it will happen again, but if she does and we can't stop it, we deliver."

"How many weeks will give the babies the best chance of survival?" Lindsay asked.

"Obviously full term is best, but with twins that is rare. If you can make it to thirty two weeks, the babies will have best chance. The closer you make it to the due date, the better the chance of everything running smoothly."

"But the babies they are okay?' Lindsay asked again.

"Yeah they are fine. I'll come check on you in the morning, and then if everything has stayed the same I'll send you home."

"Thank you." Danny said shaking the doctors hand.

"Stop worrying Lindsay." Danny said after the doctor had left the room.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can read you like a book Montana."

"I'm just scared that something is going to go wrong. I mean their room isn't even done, and now I can't fix it."

"I can do that . All you have to worry about is carrying those babies to term." He said getsturing to her belly.

"Ok I guess so. Now will you go back a channel, I like that show."

* * *

**Author's note: So I hope you all enjoyed this update!! I have had so much fun writing this story and this chapter was no exception. My medical terms and stuff may not be right and I apologize. I'm not a doctor, or even a science person. Once again this is somewhat based on my mom's own pregnancy with me. She didn't go into early labor but she did have to go on bed rest. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!!!!! And keep it up!!!!**


	37. Names

Names

"Hi Montana" Danny said walking into their bedroom.

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Long, I was ready to come home since about the time my shift started. I missed you." He said leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"I missed you too."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah I watched television all day. It's only been five weeks and I am going crazy."

"You will be fine. Now I am going to cook dinner, do you want anything special?"

"No, surprise me." Danny gave Lindsay a kiss on the forehead and headed out to make dinner. A little while later he re-entered the room.

"Dinner is ready, do you want to eat in here or the living room?"

"The living room. Will you help me up?" Danny took her hands and helped her up. They then walked hand in hand to the living room.

"You are very sneaky cowboy." Lindsay said as they entered the living room. Danny had lit candles all over the room, and had set the coffee table for two.

"I thought you deserved a date."

"You are to sweet." Lindsay said giving him a kiss. "Now can we eat, I am starving." Danny helped Lindsay set down, and handed her the plate. "I talked to my mom today."

"Oh yeah, did they finally pick a date of when they are coming down?"

"She thinks they will come down a week before my due date, and stay a week after."

"That'll be nice. I talked to Mac today and he's giving me that least a week off after the babies are born. He's going to try for two, but he doesn't know if he can get three replacements for the second week."

"At least you will have a week off." The two continued eating in silence for a while. "You know what we should do tonight?" Lindsay said putting her plate down.

"What?"

"Pick baby names."

"Ok, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm not sure I like Andrew and Justin for boys, and Callie and Casey for girls."

"I like Casey and Andrew, but not the other ones."

"OK. What do you want?"

"I like Zach for a boy, and Montana for a girl."

"We are not naming our child Montana." Lindsay said looking at her husband.

"Why not?"

"Because she would hate us. Besides it isn't even a real name."

"She wouldn't hate it, it would have a special meaning."

"Not going to happen, besides if we name her Montana what are you going to call me?"

"Fine you win, we won't name her Montana. How about Elizabeth?"

"That's pretty."

"What about middle names?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope."

"I have an idea" Lindsay said taking Danny's hand. "We don't pick middle names yet, and wait until they are born. We will each pick one but won't share it with each other until after they are here."

"Sounds perfect."

"I thought so." Lindsay laid her head on Danny's chest. "One rule, you can't pick Montana."

"Damn it." Danny exclaimed and Lindsay laughed.

"Thank you for my date."

"You're welcome. I figured we wouldn't get a lot of time to ourselves after babies were born. I am also taking all those extra shifts until they are born, so that dwindles our time together.

"Our life is fixing to be completely different isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Would you change anything?"

"Not for a million dollars." Danny said giving Lindsay a kiss.


	38. Baby Showers

"Hey kid-o." Stella said entering Danny and Lindsay's bedroom.

"Morning Stella. Did Danny already leave?"

"Yeah about the time I was getting here." Since both women were on maternity leave Stella was coming over to keep Lindsay company.

"I am so tired of him having to work Saturday shifts. It seems like I barely see him anymore because when he is home I am normally exhausted."

"I know what you mean. It seems like I barely see Flack anymore too."

"I guess they are just getting ready for the babies." Lindsay said.

"I can't believe that in seven weeks you are going to be a mom."

"Me either. I am nowhere near ready."

"What do you mean?

"Well like I feel ready mentally, but Danny hasn't even started on the babies room, and I am just scared things aren't going to get done in time. My maternity leave was supposed to leave me time to prepare, but bed rest isn't allowing that.'

"Lindsay it will get done. Danny can handle it, and if I have to I will send Flack and the rest of the team over to help."

"Did Flack ever finish y'alls room?"

"Last night. It's so cute. Better than I could have ever imagined."

"I can't wait to see it."

"You'll love it. Now what do we want to do today?"

"You ready to start the fifth season of Gilmore Girls?"

"Sounds good. We haven't watched any in a while." Stella got up to put the first disk in. Halfway through the second episode the phone rang.

"Please tell me you have that." Stella said.

"No Danny forgot to give it to me this morning." Lindsay said and Stella tried to get out of bed to get it.

"I hate being pregnant." Stella said as she finally got up just as the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Lindsay it's Jen, and I was callin-" Stella cut the answering machine off by picking up the phone.

"Jen it's Stella."

"We forgot to get the phone before we set down."

"I'm not sure. Let me ask." She sat the phone down on the bed and turned to Lindsay. "Jen wants to know if we would like to come over and help her."

"Help her with what?"

"She's meeting Mike's parents tonight and needs help picking clothes."

"Sounds fine to me as long as I get to lay."

Stella picked the phone back up. "We're game Jen." They talked for a few more minutes before Stella hung up.

"I need to call Danny." Stella threw Lindsay the phone.

"Messer"

"Hey cowboy. What are you doing?"

"Watching Flack interrogate a suspect."

"Sounds so exciting. I was calling to tell you that Stella and I are going over to Jen's. She needs some fashion help."

"Okay that sounds good. Don't over do it, and make sure you lay down."

"I will, promise. I'll call you later."

"Love you Montana."

"Love you too. Will you tell Flack for Stella?"

"Yeah. Bye." Lindsay hung up the phone. Lindsay got up and changed, and a little while later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Peyton."

"Hey Stella, Jen sent me to pick you two up."

"She roped you into helping too.?"

"Yeah. You guys almost ready?"

"As soon as Lindsay gets out of the bathroom."

"I'm done." Lindsay said exiting the bathroom. "Hey Peyton."

"Hey you look cute."

"Thanks. It's nice to be in real clothes." The three girls made their way to Peyton's car.

"So when are you and Mac going to have a baby?" Stella asked.

"We're not. We are going to stick to being aunt and uncle. That way we can watch them grow and spoil them, but at the end of the day we can send them back."

"I guess you have a point."

"When are you two going to make it official then?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know. I don't think Mac is ready for that step yet. He is just now coming around to the idea of moving in together."

* * *

"Can this elevator take any longer?" Lindsay asked.

"We're almost there."

"I don't care about almost, I have to pee so bad." About that time the elevator doors opened, and the three made their way to Jen's apartment.

"Hey you guys come on in." Jen said when she opened the door. Stella and Lindsay walked in and found all of their friends there for a surprise baby shower.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Stella said.

"We know, but we wanted to." Jen said.

"Well thank you." Lindsay said hugging Jen.

"You now have to lay down. We promised Danny ." Peyton said.

"Danny knew about this?" Lindsay said shocked.

"Of course he did. Now are we ready to start?" Jen asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Thank you again guys. This was really sweet of all of you." Lindsay said after the shower was over. Peyton, Jennifer, Stella, and Lindsay were all hanging out after the shower had ended.

"You're welcome. It was fun trying to plan it." Jennifer said. Around that time Lindsay's phone started ringing.

"Messer."

"Hey Montana, you're party over?"

"Yeah, we're just hanging out now."

"Sounds like fun. Call me when you are ready to leave and I can come get you."

"Jen is going to bring me home. They already loaded her car with all of my gifts."

"Okay that sounds good. I'm already at home so I will start dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too." Lindsay hung up her phone.

"I just decided that one of you guys are going to have a boy and the other a girl. Then they are going to grow up and get married." Peyton said.

"That's funny. I can see Danny and Flack going for that." Stella said laughing.

"They would come around to the idea." Jennifer said.

"Pretty sure if either of us have girls the boys are going to put them in a tower for the rest of their lives." Lindsay said.

"Very true. I am ready for these babies to be born." Peyton said. "I want to hold them already."

"Me too." Lindsay said.

"Only seven more weeks." Stella said.

* * *

"Bye Jen, drive safely." Danny said as he shut the door. He then returned to the couch where Lindsay was laying down.

"I missed you today. I don't like you working all the time." Lindsay said resting her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Me either, but it'll get better once the babies are born. I started painting their room today. You want to see it?"

"Of course." Lindsay said as Danny helped her up off the couch. Once they were in front of the babies room he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Close your eyes." Lindsay complied and Danny opened the door. He led Lindsay to the middle of the room.

"Okay now open them." Lindsay did and the sight before her took her breath away. Not only had Danny painted the room, he had finished it.

"The furniture might not be where you want it, but I can move it around."

"No it's perfect just the way it is. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"How did you get it all done?"

"I really didn't have to go to work today. I waited until you left and then came back."

"Let me guess Flack didn't have to work either."

"Nope, he, Hawkes, Mac, Sid, and Adam all came over here and helped me finish it."

"Remind me to thank them. That was really sweet of all of them."

"Yeah I couldn't have done it without them.:

"And thank you." Lindsay said leaning up to kiss Danny. "This was the best surprise I could have asked for."

"You're welcome. We had to get ready for these little guys somehow." Danny said laying a hand on Lindsay's belly.

"Mac gave us one of the cutest presents today."

"Oh yeah what was it?"

"They are police teddy bears, with Messer sewn onto their badges. They are adorable."

"I bet the babies will love them."

* * *

**Author's Note: So in honor of my finals being over I decided to post this. Those of you who have stuck around this long, the next chapter is your reward! I have the rest of the story all finished, I just have to remember to update.**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, they make my day. And thank you so much for sticking around so long!!**


	39. Introducing

**Disclaimer: Anyone that you have heard of before belong to CBS. I own the twins.**

**I was inspired to update after the episode tonight. It made me so happy and my heart was giggling the whole episode.**

**

* * *

**

"Danny, I want pancakes."

"Does that mean I have to get up and make them?" Danny asked turning to face his wife.

"Please. Your babies and I are hungry." Lindsay said giving Danny her best pouting look.

"You better be glad I love the three of you." Danny said leaning in for a kiss.

"We love you too. Will you help me up?" Lindsay asked holding out her hands for Danny. He helped her off the bed, and the couple went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked after he noticed that Lindsay was wincing slightly.

"Yeah, I've just been laying in the same spot for to long."

"I'll give you a massage after breakfast." Danny headed into the kitchen. "Do you want anything besides pancakes?"

"Sure."

"What?"

"How about some- ow."

"Montana you okay?" Danny asked coming out of the kitchen.

"No," she said looking down at her feet. "My water just broke."

"Shit, umm we need to get you to the hospital." Danny said. "I'll go get your bag, you stay put."

"Danny calm down. We've got time." Lindsay said putting her hand on his arm.

"I know it's just I've never done this before."

"Neither have I, but it'll be okay. You go get the bag and I'll get the elevator." Lindsay said heading for the front door. A few seconds later Danny was beside her at the elevator.

"Let's go have us a couple of babies Montana." Danny said taking her hand and kissing her.

* * *

"Okay Lindsay everything seems to be going smoothly. Baby A is breech at the moment but hopefully within the next few hours it will turn." The doctor told Danny and Lindsay.

"And if it doesn't?" Lindsay asked.

"We will have to do a c-section. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"How are you feeling Montana?" Danny said setting on the end of her bed.

"I'm okay, I'm ready to have these babies."

"I am too. I called Flack with an update, he said they would come up closer to time."

"Okay, did you get a hold of my parents?"

"They are on the first flight out. They should be here around eight."

"Okay. Owww" Lindsay said grabbing Danny's hand.

"Just breathe." Danny kept reassuring her until the contraction was over.

"Sorry about your hand."

"Don't be, you can squeeze them as much as you need."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Danny said rubbing her back. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey ma, pop."

"Hi Daniel. How are you feeling Lindsay?" Maureen asked.

"Pretty good, a little tired."

"That is to be expected. You look beautiful."

"Right. I've been in labor for six hours. I look the farthest thing from beautiful."

"I still think you look beautiful." Maureen said.

* * *

"Lindsay baby A is still breech, so were going to start prepping you for surgery." The doctor said.

"Okay." A nurse came into to start her epidural. "Holy crap that is a big ass needle."

"You'll be fine Montana."

"You don't know that. You don't have that thing going into your spine." Lindsay said and Danny could tell she was freaking out. He knelt down so that they were eye level.

"It'll be okay. You're going to be just find, just look at me." Danny took her hands and nodded at the nurse to start. Lindsay inhaled and then started making pain noises.

"You're doing so good Montana. I love you so much, and am so proud of you."

"All done, we'll be back soon." The nurse said.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say. Did you call Flack and Stella?"

"Their already here along with the rest of the team."

"Okay." Lindsay laid her head on Danny's chest. "My parents aren't going to make it in time."

"Probably not, but they will be here soon." Danny said kissing Lindsay's forehead. The couple sat content for a while.

"We're fixing to have our babies." Lindsay said.

"It's incredible." The nurse came and gave Danny some scrubs. He put them on and then they headed to the O.R. On the way the nurse let Lindsay see the team.

"Hey kid-o."

"Hey Stella."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. The epidural is starting to work."

"Good go have these babies."

"Can do. I love you guys."

"We love you too Lindsay." Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Ready to have these babies Lindsay?" The doctor asked.

"Let's do it." She said. Danny began whispering reassurances in Lindsay's ear, and a few minutes later the sounds of a crying baby filled the room. A few seconds later it became even louder as Baby B joined Baby A.

"Congratulations mommy and daddy you have two beautiful little girls."

"You did it Montana." Danny said giving her a kiss and trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. Both mommy and daddy couldn't believe how beautiful their two little girls were. A few seconds later the nurses took the girls to get cleaned up and measured.

"Their beautiful." Lindsay said.

"So are you. I am so proud of you."

"I love you cowboy."

"I love you too Montana."

"Do you have names yet mommy and daddy?" the nurse asked.

"Baby A is Casey Aiden Messer." Lindsay said and Danny kissed her forehead. Lindsay just smiled back at her husband.

"And baby B?"

"Elizabeth Kate Messer." Danny said.

"Okay we will get their birth certificates done."

"How did you pick Kate?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"I don't know, I just liked it. Thank you for naming Casey Aiden. It means a lot to me."

"She deserves for her name to go on. She was a big part of your life." Danny leaned down to kiss her.

"Okay mom you are all done. Let's get you back to your room so you can rest."

"Sounds good."

"Daddy, do you want to go introduce the newest members of your family?" The doctor asked.

"Most definitely." The nurse laid Casey in his arms.

"How does it feel cowboy?" Lindsay asked smiling up at her husband and daughter.

"Amazing!"

"Do you want to try and hold both of them?" the nurse asked and Lindsay laughed at Danny's face.

"Oh don't tell me you're scared." Lindsay said laughing even more.

"Fine then I won't tell you." Danny said looking up from Casey's face to look at Lindsay.

"You'll be fine. I'll put her in your arms." The nurse said. She laid Elizabeth in his arms, and Danny's heart once again swelled with pride.

"Make sure Stella gets a picture of this. And make sure you get pictures of everyone holding them. I want memories."

"I will. Go get some rest."

"Oh believe me I will." Lindsay said. Danny made his way to the waiting room. All of Lindsay and his family and friends stood up when he entered the room.

"I would like to introduce Casey Aiden and Elizabeth Kate Messer. Oh and Stella, Lindsay would like you to take pictures." Stella got out her camera and began snapping away. Everyone kept saying how beautiful they were.

"You want to hold Casey ma?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Danny handed Casey to his mom and Elizabeth to his dad.

"How's Lindsay holding up?" Mac asked.

"She's good. They took her back to the room to get some rest." The rest of the team and family members held the two new little girls.

"We're going to get Lindsay's parents soon." Maureen said.

"Okay, you want to grab Casey and we will go see Lindsay?" Danny asked.

"Tell Lindsay we will be back tomorrow" Hawkes said.

"I will. Thanks for coming guys it means a lot." Danny and his parents then made their way to Lindsay's room.

"Hey" Lindsay said when they walked in.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Maureen asked.

"Sore and tired and excited."

"I can imagine. We just wanted to check in and see you before we went to get your parents."

"Thank you for going to get them."

"Your welcome." Danny's parents gave Lindsay and Danny and hug and left.

"Okay time for pictures of you holding the babies." Danny said. "Stella let us borrow her camera." Danny put a baby in each of Lindsay's arm.

"You're beautiful Montana." Danny said and Lindsay blushed. Danny started laughing at his wife.

"What's so funny?"

"You're blushing."

"So"

"We've been married almost a year and you just had my babies. Yet me telling you your beautiful still makes you blush."

"What can I say you just have that effect on me." Lindsay said giving Danny a kiss. He then took Elizabeth and set down on the bed next to Lindsay. For the next few hours the new family just sat their together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay the babies are here!!!! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on all the past chapters. They keep me excited about writing and posting new chapters!!!**


	40. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I will own it all if Santa pulls through for me lol**

* * *

"Look how cute they are." Lindsay said looking over at Casey and Elizabeth. They were in their carriers waiting to go home from the hospital. Lindsay got her camera out and took a picture.

"Montana how many pictures do you need?"

"A lot, now will you please help me gather up our stuff?" Danny did as he was asked. A few seconds later a nurse brought a wheelchair to take Lindsay to the ground floor. Lindsay sat one carrier on her lap and Danny got the other.

"Did you hook their car-seats in the car?"

"For the eight hundredth time yes. Everything is ready Montana."

"I'm just nervous." They got to the car and while Lindsay hooked the carriers in, Danny put their stuff in the trunk.

"Take your pictures so we can get going." Danny said. Lindsay took a picture of each baby in the car before getting in herself. She took a picture of Danny also. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to their apartment. They got the girls out of the backseat and headed up the elevator.

"Welcome home babies" Lindsay said taking another picture. She then picked Elizabeth up while Danny got Casey. They then began a tour of their home.

"And this is your room." Danny said. "Mommy picked all of this out for you."

"And when you get older daddy will paint it however you like." Lindsay said.

"They seem to like it."

"Yeah they do." Lindsay said laughing. A few minutes later the girls began getting fussy. "Guess that means it is time for lunch." Lindsay sat down in the rocking chair and began feeding the girls.

"I'm going to go cook us lunch, call me if you need me." Danny said kissing Lindsay's forehead. He headed to the kitchen. He could hear Lindsay singing through the baby monitor that they had set up. Danny had just finished cooking when he heard Lindsay call his name.

"You okay Montana?" Danny asked entering the nursery.

"Yeah, they went to sleep, but I don't know how to get up." Danny started laughing when Lindsay said this. "Don't laugh I am afraid I am going to drop them."

"You won't." Lindsay shot him a dirty look. "How about you try getting up, and if one of them starts to fall I'll take them."

"I just don't want to hurt them."

"You won't." Lindsay cautiously got up and laid the girls in their crib.

"Told you, you wouldn't drop them."

"Good to know that I can do that." The couple stood their looking at their precious gifts for a few more minutes.

* * *

"Come back soon momma." Lindsay said hugging her mom.

"We will peanut. Send us lots of pictures."

"I will." Lindsay hugged her parents one more time before the headed out.

"How are you holding up?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Good. It's going to be weird not having them here."

"Yeah, but we've have a lot of family here still. I think we can manage."

"Me too. I'm excited about caring for them by myself."

"What about me?"

"We'll of course you will be here, but pretty soon you are going back to work." At that time the babies began crying.

"I'll get them Montana." Danny said. He walked to the nursery and took Casey and changed her diaper before changing Elizabeth's. He then set down to just hold them and rock them.

"Hi sweet girls, it's me daddy. But I bet you already know that. Why don't you go back to sleep and let momma sleep for a little bit. You all haven't been napping very long. I want you to know that your mommy loves you both so much and so do I. I never thought I would have a baby, but looking at you two I can't imagine life any different. I'm always going to protect, even if that means keeping you in a tower."

"Isn't that a little extreme cowboy?"

"No, I know how a boys' mind works."

"Daddy's crazy" Lindsay said to the twins.

* * *

At three that morning the babies began crying again. Lindsay got out of bed to get them.

"I can get them." Danny said groggily. "You got up to feed them not to long ago."

"It's okay, I've got them. Go back to bed."

"Linds you've gotten them the last three times."

"It's fine." Lindsay said leaving the room. Danny laid in bed looking up at the ceiling for a second before he followed Lindsay. He picked up Elizabeth and changed her diaper while Lindsay got Casey's.

"I told you to go back to bed."

"I know you did, but I would like to figure out what's wrong with you.

"Nothings wrong." Lindsay said picking Casey up.

"Yeah right. Normally if they cry and they've been fed you kick me out of bed. You also haven't let me get them once tonight, and they've been up at least four times since we laid them down." Danny said.

"I'm just in a mood to get them and be with them."

"Bullshit Montana. You might want to be with them, but you don't want to get them." Danny said as he laid Elizabeth down next to her sister. He then left the room following his wife.

"Lindsay Ann Messer what is wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No"

"Did I forget to do something you asked me to?"

"No"

"Then what has you so worked up?"

"You need your sleep."

"Okay, but so do you. Why is mine so important?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You're going back to work tomorrow and you can't be tired."

"I'll be fine."

"We can't take any chances. You can't get shot again." Lindsay said and started crying.

"Come here." Danny got on the bed and pulled Lindsay into his lap. "What brought this on?"

"I just don't know. I just don't want you to go back, I'm just so afraid you'll get hurt."

"I promise you Montana, I'll be fine. I'm always coming home, I've got a lot to come home for."

"I'm just being stupid." Lindsay said wiping her eyes.

"No you're not. Now let's try and get some sleep before the girls decide to wake up."

* * *

"Danny if you don't go your going to be late."

"Okay, okay I am going." Danny leaned down and kissed each of the twins on their foreheads. "Love you girls." Danny headed to the door and Lindsay listened as the front door shut.

"Okay girls what are we going to do today? Maybe aunt Stella will want to come over. Would you like Aunt Stella to come over?" The girls just cooed at Lindsay. She was laughing at them when she heard the front door open.

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." He walked over to the couch and kissed Lindsay. "I forgot to kiss you good-bye."

"Yes you did." Lindsay said and Danny gave her another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but oh well. Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I only have about two more chapters and this story is done. It's crazy. Let me know what you think!**


	41. Baby Flack

"Messer" Lindsay said picking up her phone while still holding one of the twins.

"Hey Montana. What are you up to?"

"Cleaning up Elizabeth, she has been spitting up all morning."

"Oh that sounds like so much fun."

"Let me tell you about it."

"Please do." Danny said and Lindsay let out a laugh. " I was calling to tell you that Stella went into labor."

"Seriously?" Lindsay said.

"Yes, and you have been watching to much Grey's Anatomy."

"Sorry to say but so have you cowboy if you know that seriously comes from it." Lindsay said laughing. "What time did she go into labor?"

"About an hour and a half ago. Flack just called to let me know. I thought we could go up and see them once the baby is born."

"What about Case and Liz?" Lindsay said laying Elizabeth down next to her sister.

"My mom said she would come over and watch them for a little while."

"Sounds good. Hey I got to go Casey just spit up. I swear they are taking turns." Lindsay said and Danny chuckled.

"Okay have fun. Love you Montana."

"Love you too." Lindsay hung up the phone and picked Casey up.

"What is up with you two little girls today? Do you just like changing clothes and making mommy do laundry?" Lindsay asked as she took Casey's shirt off. She had just finished changing them when their was knock on the door.

"Hi" Lindsay said opening the door to Maureen.

"Hi Lindsay. You look a little flustered. Are the twins giving you a hard time?" Maureen asked as she took one of her granddaughters.

"Yeah, the keep spitting up."

"They get that from their daddy. He spit up all the time."

"Well good to know that I can start blaming him." Lindsay said and both women laughed.

"Yes you can. Why don't you let me take the girls and you go take a shower." Maureen said.

"That would be excellent."

* * *

Lindsay had just finished drying her hair when she heard Danny come in.

"Hi sweet girls" he said picking them up and giving them a kiss. "Hi ma."

"Hi Daniel. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yeah, it was pretty calm. Where's Montana?"

"Right here." Lindsay said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey" Danny said walking over and giving her a kiss. "You ready to go to the hospital? Flack said that Stella should have the baby within the next thirty minutes."

"Go, I have the girls." Maureen said.

"Okay we should be home before it is time for them to eat again, but if not there is milk in the fridge. Diapers are in their room, and the clean clothes are in our room, because I haven't had a chance to put them up." Lindsay said going through a list of all the things Maureen might need.

"Lindsay they will be fine." Maureen said.

"I know, it's just the first time I have had to leave them." Lindsay said giving each baby a kiss. "Okay were going."

"Call us if you need anything ma." Danny said putting his hand on Lindsay's back. "You done freaking out?" Danny asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah it's just weird to leave them."

"I know, but we won't be very long. And it'll be good for you to get out of the house."

"I missed you today." Lindsay said laying her head on Danny's chest.

"I missed you too." Danny said kissing her forehead.

* * *

As Danny and Lindsay entered the waiting room they saw that they were the last team members to arrive.

"Did we miss it?" Lindsay asked hugging her co-workers.

"No. How are my nieces?" Hawkes asked.

"Really good. They are moving a lot more now, and smiling." Lindsay said. A few minutes later Flack came out with a pink bundle in his arms.

"Everyone I want you to meet Jessica Bella Flack." Don said with a huge smile on his face.

"She's beautiful." Danny said.

"How's Stella doing?" Lindsay asked.

"Good. She's tired but so excited." Flack said handing Jessica to Lindsay.

"She has Stella's hair."

"Yeah she is beautiful just like her momma." Lindsay handed Jessica to Peyton.

"We should probably get home and relive my mom from duty."

"Give my nieces a kiss, and thanks for coming." Flack said as he hugged Danny.

"Will do."

* * *

"We're back." Danny said opening the front door.

"Hi. How's the new baby?" Maureen asked.

"She's good. Her name is Jessica and she is absolutely beautiful." Lindsay said.

"Precious. I'm going to head on home." Maureen said heading to the front door. Lindsay locked the door behind her and headed to the nursery to find Danny watching the twins.

"Can you believe they are already four weeks old?" Danny said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"No, it seems like yesterday we were finding out I was pregnant."

"Yeah it does. I love you Montana." Danny said giving her a kiss. "Thank you for giving me a family."

"I love you too cowboy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in updating. Life gets so hectic that tthis story gets put on hold. This is just a little filler chapter, giving us a glimps into Flack and Stella's life. Hope you all enjoy it. **


	42. Doubts

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned CSI NY I do not.

* * *

Danny opened the front door to hear screaming coming from the living room. He set his keys down on the entrance hall table, and went in search of his family. He found them in the living room and Lindsay had each twin in one arm pacing.

"Hey Montana give me a second and I'll come take them." Danny said walking into their bedroom. He took his gun and badge and put them in the lock box on the top shelf of their closet. Once back in the living room he took Casey and Liz from Lindsay.

"They've been crying for two hours nonstop. They aren't hungry, I've changed their diapers. I've done everything that normally calms them down and nothing is working. I don't know what to do or what's wrong." Lindsay said falling onto the couch.

"They just missed their daddy." Danny said when he noticed their screaming becoming quieter. Danny paced for a few more minutes, and soon they were both asleep. He walked to the nursery and laid them down side by side. He gave each of them a kiss before heading back.

"So Montana other than them screaming for two hours, how was your day?" He asked getting a water from the fridge.

"Fine." She replied, and Danny couldn't help but notice the tears in her voice.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing the TV show I am watching is just sad." Danny walked in the room to find her watching Friends.

"Oh yeah, do you always cry during Friends?"

"Yes." Lindsay said starting to cry harder.

"Montana, what's wrong?" Danny asked sitting on the couch and pulling Lindsay into his side.

"How do you do that? I've been trying for two hours to try and get them to stop screaming and you come in and do it in five minutes."

"They just needed a change of pace. You'd been trying all afternoon, and I was a new face."

"Does that make me a bad mother?"

"Lindsay don't even think that. You could never ever be a bad mother."

"I just feel so helpless some of the time. I always feel like I am doing something wrong."

"You probably are." Lindsay glared at Danny. "We both are. We've never raised kids before, this is our trial run. But so far we are doing good. Both Case and Liz are turning out fine. I mean look at it this way it's been eight weeks, and we haven't dropped them yet." Danny said and smiled when he noticed Lindsay giggling.

"You're right, it just gets so hard sometimes."

"I know. How about you go take a bath and relax and I will make us something to eat." Lindsay nodded and got up. As she went into the bathroom Danny went into the kitchen. The past couple of months had been hard on both of them, but Lindsay especially. With the team down two CSI's, Danny had to take on a few extra shifts. By the time he got home, played with the babies, and did a few chores, he was physically and emotionally exhausted. He knew that Lindsay was more exhausted than he was, because she was constantly with the babies.

"Dinner is almost ready." Danny said walking into the bathroom.

"Good, the bath was getting cold. Could you get that towel?" Danny complied and when Lindsay stepped out wrapped her up in it.

"Do you feel better?" Danny asked rubbing her back.

"Much better." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. A few seconds later her stomach growled.

"Go get dressed, and I'll get the food." Lindsay walked into their bedroom and found one of Danny's t-shirt. She put it on with a pair of his boxer and headed to the nursery. She checked to make sure both twins were asleep before going to the kitchen.

"They are both still asleep, maybe we can make it through dinner." Lindsay said.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Danny said as he pulled out Lindsay's chair. "Do you have any plans tomorrow Montana?"

"None that I know of."

"You want to go out for our anniversary?" Lindsay stopped with the fork half way to her mouth and looked at Danny.

"I forgot about our anniversary. I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize, you've been busy. Anyways I was thinking of taking you to dinner, and Stella and Flack said they would watch the girls."

"I would love to go on a date with you." Lindsay said giving him a kiss. A few seconds later the twins began crying.

"You go feed them, I've got the dishes." Danny said. Lindsay walked into the nursery and got the girls. She walked to her bedroom and got settled on the bed.

"Thank you for letting mommy and daddy make it through dinner. Now it's your turn." Lindsay said. A few minutes later Danny walked in and set himself down next to Lindsay.

"This is what our life is going to be like from now on, isn't it?" Lindsay said looking up at Danny.

"What do you mean Montana?"

"I mean every spare moment we have is going to be spent with our girls. But you know I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Neither would I."

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Life has got so busy and hectic this story just slips my mind. When I do remember I am always in the middle of something else. Oh well. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story and I should have it up soon. Thanks so much for reading!


	43. Happy Anniversary

Disclaimers: I own nothing, if I did DL would always be happy. Hopefully this will make you all smile after the finale tonight.

* * *

"Answer the damn phone." Lindsay mumbled from her half asleep, half awake stage.

"Messer."

"Give me twenty." Danny said and hung up the phone.

"Do you have to go in?" Lindsay asked turning so that she was facing Danny.

"Yeah, go back to bed, it's only four." Danny said kissing her forehead. He then got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Lindsay got up and went to the kitchen and started making coffee and some eggs.

"I thought I told you to go back to bed. The girls will be up soon." Danny said walking into the kitchen.

"You did, but I wanted to make you a little breakfast. It's part of my anniversary gift."

"Is that because you forgot and didn't get me anything?" Danny said wrapping his arms around Lindsay.

"Of course."

"Good, all I want is you." Danny said giving her a kiss.

"Eat your breakfast so you won't be late." Lindsay said pulling away and handing him his plate.

* * *

"Hey Stella" Danny said walking into his apartment with Flack not far behind him.

"Hey you two. Lindsay is finishing getting ready, she shouldn't be to much longer." About that time Lindsay walked out of the bedroom and Danny's breath got caught in his throat when he saw her.

"You look, wow." Danny said walking over and giving her a kiss.

"Thank you. Call us if you need anything." Lindsay told Stella and Flack who were setting on the floor playing with the three girls.

"We will, now go have fun." Danny took Lindsay's hand and led her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll see."

"I hate that you are always so damn secretive."

"I know you do, now be patient." Danny opened the car door for her before getting in himself.

"I haven't seen that dress before."

"It's new, I went shopping and got it today."

"It looks good on you." Danny said entwining their hands.

"It looks even better on the ground." Lindsay said seriously. Danny just smirked at his wife. "What I was just stating a fact." Lindsay said smiling at her husband.

"I know that you are trying to get me to tell you where we are going and it's not going to work." Lindsay pouted and Danny began laughing. A few minutes later they pulled up outside of the Plaza.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, now come on." Danny said taking her hand.

"How are we affording this?"

"Doesn't matter. Tonight's our anniversary and we are going to enjoy it." Dinner was spent with the two of them talking about how they got together and their new life as a family.

"You ready?" Danny asked when dinner was over.

"Yeah, now where are we going?"

"Well we could either go home, or if you are up to it take a walk." Danny said taking Lindsay's hand and leading them outside.

"I think a walk sounds amazing." Lindsay said wrapping her arms around Danny. "Can you believe we have been married for a year?"

"No someday it seems like so much longer, but other days if feels like we just got married."

"Yeah it does. We had a busy first year. I mean you got shot, went through physical therapy. And we had twins."

"I wouldn't have traded it though. It was the perfect first year."

"Yeah it was." Lindsay said and Danny noticed her shivering.

"Let's get you home." They made their way to the apartment building, and when they were outside their door Danny picked Lindsay up.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay said laughing.

"Carrying you over the threshold."

"You trying to re-create our wedding night cowboy?" Lindsay said laughing.

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"Maybe." Danny walked into the living room and set Lindsay down. "Hi you guys."

"Hi, did you have a good time?" Stella asked.

"Amazing. I will tell you all about tomorrow."

"You better. The girls went down less than ten minutes ago, so they should be asleep for a while. Call me tomorrow." Stella said hugging Lindsay goodbye. Lindsay walked them to the front door and locked it. Danny came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Montana." He said kissing her neck.

"I love you too." She said turning around and kissing him on the lips. "Come on." Lindsay said taking his hand and leading him down the hallway.

"Let's see if this dress really does look better on the floor." Danny said following her.

* * *

Lindsay laid on Danny's chest drawing random patterns.

"You ready for your present?"

"Yep, I'll go get yours." Lindsay said getting out of bed and putting on Danny's shirt. She returned a second later and snuggled up against Danny.

"You open yours first." Lindsay said handing him a wrapped package. Danny opened it to find a wedding album.

"I didn't know what to get you and we didn't have one so I made it. I got most of it done while I was on bed rest." Danny leaned over and kissed her.

"I love it. Do you mind if I look at it later?"

"Not at all."

"Good because now you get yours." He leaned over and opened his night stand table. Lindsay unwrapped it to find a diamond necklace.

"Danny its beautiful."

"The two big diamonds are the two of us, and the littler ones represent the twins." Danny explained.

"I love it. Will you help me put it on?" Lindsay asked picking her hair up.

"Of course." Danny latched it and put Lindsay's hair down. "I know I would normally get you a charm for your bracelet, but I thought this was better."

"It is. Thank you." Lindsay leaned in to give him a kiss.

"You're welcome. I love you Lindsay Messer."

"I love you too Danny Messer."

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it. After multiple years I am done with my baby. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am thinking of doing a sequel so let me know what you think.

Thanks for all you time and support!


End file.
